Feitiços do Coração
by Fran.Stew
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO Para ganhar uma aposta, e as chaves do castelo de seu senhor feudal, Edward Cullen precisa encontrar uma noiva dentro de três meses. O destino põe no seu caminho a graciosa Isabella Swan uma jovem linda e tímida dotada de poderes mágicos.
1. Capítulo 1

**FIC ADAPTADA**

**Título original: **Feitiços do Coração

**Autora original: **Sandy Blair

RESUMO: Um homem enfeitiçado...

Para ganhar uma aposta, e as chaves do castelo de seu senhor feudal, Edward Cullen precisa encontrar uma noiva dentro de três meses. O destino põe no caminho do poderoso guerreiro a graciosa Isabella Swan, uma jovem linda e timida que muitos acreditam ser dotada de poderes mágicos. Isabella deixa o lugar onde sempre viveu para acompanhar Edward às montanhas e vales da Escócia. É uma jornada dificil, e a única pessoa com quem ela pode contar é o homem que, embora seja seu marido, é um completo estranho. No entanto, a intuição desenvolvida de Isabella lhe permite enxergar o mais íntimo do coração de Edward, e também antever o longo e incrível caminho que percorrerão juntos...

**Capítulo ****I**

_Loch Ard Forest, Escócia, Setembro de 1410_

Edward Cullen, montado em seu cavalo de batalha, bai xou a cabeça, porém não rápido o bastante. O galho espesso de um pinheiro atingiu-o na nuca e ele praguejou, esfregando o vergão.

— Se não me arrumarem uma esposa no castelo de Beal, juro que roubo a primeira mulher que cruzar meu caminho!

Mas não podia. Tinha prometido voltar com uma donzela. Uma castelã.

E o pior: não desejava se casar. Jamais quisera uma esposa. Gostava de usufruir o prazer quando a oportunidade se apresenta va; depois, dispensava a moça com um beijo e voltava para casa.

Então, por que ficara se vanglorMikedo, dizendo que poderia to mar qualquer jovem por esposa em menos de três meses?

— Está brincando — argumentara seu senhor e melhor amigo, Carlisle Cullen. — Aposto que não consegue uma mulher antes do final de outubro, no solstício do samhain. Se conseguir, entrego-lhe as chaves de Donaliegh. Se falhar, fica seis meses sem pagamento. Feito?

O coração de Edward dera um salto.

— Permitiria que eu fosse o senhor de Donaliegh? — Antes propriedade dos Stewart, Donaliegh não tinha dono havia anos; não depois da morte de Dumont. Estava completamente abandonada. Mas se fosse seu proprietário, um senhor feudal... — Albany aprova a ideia?

Com o jovem rei preso na Torre de Londres, o tio do rapaz, o Duque de Albany, agora tinha o domínio de tudo.

— Sim, aprova. Mas sua esposa deve ser bem disposta e hábil o bastante para assumir responsabilidades.

Edward sorrira. Três longos meses para encontrar uma dama de valor lhe pareceram um prazo razoável.

Passados dois meses, porém, e novamente em território inimi go, pois não havia como ir de leste a oeste sem invadir as terras de algum clã rival, encontrava-se tão longe de seu objetivo como quando deixara o castelo de Blackstone.

Bufou, irritado. Não era um gigante de quase um metro e no venta? Não tinha músculos dos pés à cabeça, bons dentes e fartos cabelos? Não era um cavaleiro nobre e habilidoso, braço direito e confidente de seu senhor? O que havia nele para não ser apreciado?

Por outro lado, era conhecido como Edward, o Terrível; supostamente um homem sanguinário. Ficava doente só de pensar que, ainda que falsa, sua reputação cultivada com tanto cuidado po deria agora fazê-lo perder Donaliegh e lhe custar seis meses de pagamento.

Estava viajando havia semanas de castelo em castelo, pela Es cócia, e as únicas mulheres que lhe haviam oferecido tinham se mostrado horrorizadas ou insultadas com sua presença.

Outro galho surgiu de repente, dessa vez arranhando-o na face. Praguejando, Edward, desmontou e guiou Rampante, o garanhão, em direção a um atalho visível à luz da lua. Com sorte, levaria a algum lago em meio à densa floresta.

Abriu caminho entre a folhagem cerrada e encontrou uma ra vina escura e vazia, onde havia uma lagoa. Soltou a barrigueira do cavalo.

— Vá comer. — Deu um tapa no flanco do animal. Enquanto Rampante trotava para a forragem, Edward agachou-se sob uma árvore, abriu a bolsa de couro que trazia presa ao kilt e retirou os restos de queijo endurecido e bolo de aveia que comprara em Kelso.

Terminada a refeição, recostou-se contra o tronco de um pinheiro e ponderou sobre o dia seguinte. Ainda lhe restava uma carta de apresentação.

Haveria alguma donzela escondida no castelo de Beal? Talvez uma filha ou sobrinha que MacCloud estivesse ansioso por ver casada? Alguém que não tivesse ouvido falar de Edward, o Terrível? E não necessariamente bonita, porém uma moça esperta, que soubesse cozinhar, manter a casa e que gostasse de crMikeças.

Porque Edward queria crMikeças. Sempre se perguntara como se ria ter um filho ou, talvez, uma filhinha bonita e traquinas, como havia na barulhenta prole de Carlisle e lady Esme. Agora, aquela era uma necessidade real. Logo precisaria de um herdeiro para Donaliegh.

Lady Esme, aliás, fora a primeira a lhe desejar boa sorte na busca por uma esposa. Na verdade, havia dito que ele estava muito vis toso com a túnica vermelha e a cota de malha brilhante. Dera-lhe um pequeno livro de sonetos.

— Decore alguns destes — aconselhara, beijando-o no rosto. — Sorria e, pelo amor do Pai, coma de boca fechada!

Apesar de ter sorrido até sentir dor nas bochechas, declamado aqueles versos idiotas a ponto de ficar com dor de cabeça, e mas tigado de boca fechada até quase deslocar o maxilar, continuava sem uma mulher decente para lhe dar filhos e cuidar de Donaliegh.

* * *

Isabella acordou assustada, o coração aos pulos, os seios for migando, uma sensação estranha entre as pernas. O que estaria acontecendo?

Pousou a mão sobre a testa: não tinha febre. Tocou o estômago: nada. A sensação, todavia, continuava. Fitou os caibros do telhado, tentando recordar o sonho. A imagem de um homem enorme e sem rosto veio à tona e seu corpo voltou a reagir de forma esquisita.

Soltou uma exclamação abafada. O desejo!

Sua mãe bem lhe falara dele. Não queira adivinhar sua sorte, havia preconizado. Nunca. Nem mesmo em pensamento. Melhor ficar sem dormir do que ter esses sonhos.

Bella saltou da cama. Estremeceu e apertou a coberta em tomo dos ombros, antes de abrir a porta da choupana. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que amanhecia. Não precisaria voltar a dormir e correr o risco de ter aqueles malditos sonhos outra vez.

Deixou a porta de dobradiças de couro aberta. Livrou-se do cobertor e tornou a estremecer dentro do traje fino de algodão. Lavou-se com a água da bolsa de pele de carneiro pendurada ao lado da entrada, colocou a veste grosseira, verde-escura, o avental puído e os chinelos.

— O que eu não daria por um bom par de tesouras — resmun gou, trançando os cachos escuros que lhe desciam até a cintura. O fato é que vivia se enganchando em alguma coisa. Imaginando-se de cabelos tosados, feito urna ovelha, riu consigo mesma e buscou uma tira de couro.

Domados os cabelos, tratou de usar o avental para recolher as migalhas sobre a mesa. Saiu da casa, acomodou-se na cadeira en talhada que a mãe ocupara por tantos anos, e agitou o avental à espera de companhia.

Vários minutos se passaram até que um bater de asas, seguido por alegres arrulhos, cortaram o silêncio. As pombas, brancas e cinzentas, pousaram a seus pés, e Isabella prendeu a respiração. Não ousou se mexer, ainda que ansiasse por tocar os pequenos corpos emplumados. Projetou o corpo devagar, querendo observar mais de perto os pássaros que tentara domesticar por todo o verão. Mas a cadeira rangeu e as pombas, alvoroçadas, bateram em reti rada. Estava só outra vez.

Com os olhos marejados, mirou a paisagem embaçada, um mundo que só conseguia discernir à luz do dia.

Enrolou um dos cachos escuros no dedo. Outro dia inteiro pela frente. Devia estar agradecendo à Grande Mãe.

Enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e tratou de se le vantar. Precisava colher amoras e grãos para o inverno, antes que os bichos acabassem com tudo; e não ficar sentada ali, sentindo-se a última das criaturas por não ter com quem conversar. Com sorte, enquanto perambulasse pelo bosque e se esgueirasse pelos campos vizinhos à cata dos grãos que ainda restavam, poderia ver Lobo. A lua já fora de nova a cheia desde que o vira pela última vez e sentira sua língua úmida lambendo-lhe a face.

Ainda não parecia possível que três estações houvessem passado desde o dia em que o encontrara num tronco oco: um filhote esquálido com uma perna machucada. Uma vez curado, entretanto, ele havia crescido muito rápido.

Uma noite acordara com um uivo... e ele havia partido.

Que bom seria se pudesse acariciá-lo na barriga outra vez; sen ti-lo puxar sua saia.

Entusiasmada com a perspectiva de reencontrar o animal, Bella voltou para a choupana e buscou a cesta sob a mesa. Dessa vez, sentiu os dedos formigarem. Droga! A vontade outra vez. Prague jou e tornou a empurrar a cesta para debaixo da mesa.

Agora não combatia a vontade; aquela necessidade de fazer alguma coisa ou de ajudar, como acontecia quando era crMikeça. Simplesmente a encarava como uma distração.

Deixou-se sentar no banco de três pernas, respirou fundo e se concentrou. Após um instante, apalpou as pedras ao pé da lareira, em busca do cesto cheio de fios de lã, retalhos de tecidos e bugi gangas. Apanhou a agulha de osso e, de olhos semicerrados, co meçou a costurar.

Uma hora depois, estudava sua criação: uma boneca de olhos de botões de madeira, cabelos de lã e vestido feito de um retalho de linho. Por que fizera aquilo? Não era crMikeça, tampouco tinha uma. Suspirou, prendendo os cabelos da boneca com uma fita azul.

Carregando a boneca dentro da cesta, rumou para o atalho que separava a propriedade dela da dos Newton. O sol banhava o topo das árvores e um perfume de maçã madura enchia o ar. Ha veria ainda maçãs suficientes para que aquela incursão entre as amoreiras valesse a pena? Talvez. Se não, poderia colher os frutos que já haviam caído, aproveitar o que pudesse e secar o resto para o inverno do Cervo.

Apressou o passo quando avistou, finalmente, a folhagem verde-clara e amarelada por entre os troncos escuros; sinal de que se aproximava do vale estreito cujo atalho não sabia, e nem queria saber, aonde ia dar. À beira do caminho, abaixou-se atrás de uma sebe e aguçou os ouvidos. Ouviu apenas o chilrear dos pássaros e o sopro do vento contra os galhos dos pinheiros acima dela. Reuniu coragem e correu pela clareira, até o antigo cepo de carvalho.

Mais largo do que a extensão de seus braços, o velho tronco servia de recipiente para os presentes, desde o tempo da mãe dela, sempre que batia a vontade. E também para as retribuições que raramente recebia.

Colocou a boneca sobre o cepo e recuou para o bosque, espe rando para ver quem viria.

Logo ouviu um assobio e passos apressados.

— Este é só um aniversário, Meg — uma voz de menino se fez ouvir. — Você terá outros, muitos outros. E quando chegar aos doze anos, a mãe e o pai lhe darão doces e, talvez, uma boneca.

— Vai demorar muito! — respondeu uma voz chorosa de crMike ça, seguida por um soluço. — E se eu estiver muito velha para brincar de boneca? Queria uma agora...

Os passos e soluços tornaram-se mais fortes.

— Sei que é difícil querer e não ganhar. Mas a mãe fez pudim de pão!

— Eu sei — soluçou a menina, infeliz. — A mãe me viu cho rando, Jamie. E se ela se zangar? Vou para o inferno?

Bella franziu o cenho. Inferno? Onde era o inferno? O menino praguejou baixinho.

— Não vai a lugar nenhum, diabinha, a não ser para casa co migo.

Devia ter cutucado a irmã, pois ela se pôs a rir.

— Pare com isso!

Bella escutou que corriam e, um segundo depois, um gritinho.

— Jamie, olhe isso! Venha, rápido! Passos apressados se fizeram ouvir.

—É uma boneca! De olhos castanhos e cabelos dourados, como eu queria! E fita azul! Mas quem foi que... Jamie, acha que foi ela? — A voz da menina baixou para um cochicho: — Acha que foi a feiticeira?

A feiticeira, a curandeira, a bruxa. Ainda era melhor do que alguns nomes pelo quais a conheciam. Sorrindo, pois agora com preendia por que havia feito a boneca, Bella recuou para dentro da floresta. Não havia mais razão para ficar, e sim para bater em retirada.

Nenhum morador do vilarejo ousava invadir suas terras. Todos, adultos e crMikeças, respeitavam as regras estabelecidas antes mesmo de ela nascer. Se fosse necessário, se alguém se ferisse ou adoecesse, bastava um membro da família se aproximar dos limites do bosque e se concentrar nela. No devido tempo, Bella encontrava o caminho até o necessitado. Uma vez realizada a cura, normal mente sem que fosse dita uma só palavra, retribuíam com ovos ou até mesmo com lã de tosquia. Em seguida, ela ia embora. O que acontecia depois era que permanecia na cama, às vezes abatida por febre ou dores, por vários dias. Nessas horas, sentia-se grata por não ter filhos. Nenhuma crMikeça merecia ser amaldiçoada com aquele dom de curar. E não era apenas dor que a acompanha va, mas também aquela horrível cegueira.

O silêncio no caminho de volta calou fundo no coração de Bella e uma enorme vontade de chorar tomou conta dela.

Voltou o rosto para o sol. Talvez um banho no lago pudesse lavar aquela melancolia que, vez ou outra, lhe pesava no espírito.

* * *

Edward despertou de um sono pesado quando algo úmido lhe tocou a orelha. Instintivamente, deu um murro com o punho fe chado, a pequena adaga em riste na mão direita. Pôs-se em pé, o coração aos saltos.

Deparou-se apenas com Rampante, as patas afastadas, as ore lhas erguidas, olhando para ele como se jamais o tivesse visto antes.

— Com mil demônios, cavalo, o que está pensando?!

Embainhou a adaga, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e pôs-se de cócoras. O animal, cabeça baixa, olhar assustado, deu alguns passos para trás.

— Eu não quis assustá-lo, amigo. Venha.

O garanhão resfolegou de leve, movendo o focinho atingido. — Vamos, rapaz, eu não quis machucá-lo! — Precisava con sertar as coisas, raciocinou, antes que fosse obrigado a sair à cata de sua montaria floresta afora. Apanhou alguns brotos na relva. — Paz?

Ressabiado, Rampante estendeu o pescoço largo para examinar a oferta. Antes que Edward pudesse segurá-lo pelo cabresto, con tudo, ergueu a cabeça, as orelhas voltando-se para a ravina, as narinas alargando-se para farejar o ar. O barulho de algo caindo na água cortou o silêncio.

Edward levantou-se de um salto e desembainhou a espada de dois gumes. Não podia ser descoberto ali antes de saber quantos eram seus inimigos. Poderia dar conta de alguns. Com sorte, não haveria mais do que três ou quatro Newton no vale estreito.

O coração disparado, as veias dos músculos saltadas pela ten são, recuou para a floresta com cuidado, seguido de perto pelo cavalo.

Apenas uma pequena ondulação agitava a superfície da lagoa, e Edward olhou ao redor em busca do inimigo. A ravina encontra va-se deserta, exceto por alguns pássaros e borboletas.

— Foi só um peixe, cavalo tonto — resmungou, sentindo-se menos culpado por ter esmurrado o amigo.

Enquanto embainhava a espada, a superfície do lago tornou a se agitar, dessa vez bem mais forte. Céus! Que peixe causaria aquele tumulto?

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, uma silhueta brotou das águas.

Uma mulher, nua como tinha vindo ao mundo, e com a pele clara tal qual a lua de inverno, ergueu-se na margem oposta feito uma fênix.

Edward tratou de inspecionar a área à procura do marido daquela mulher, ou de um sentinela. Nada. Voltou o olhar para a moça. Anos de catecismo arraigado demandavam que cobrisse os olhos e partisse. Sua própria fidalguia pedia que ele, um cavaleiro de cinturão e espada, ao menos agitasse um arbusto para alertar a linda menina de sua presença. Não fez nada disso. O sangue parecia ter escoado de seu cérebro e membros, para se concentrar apenas em suas entranhas.

Quando ela fez escorrer com as mãos a água dos seios alvos e dos longos braços, Edward deliciou-se com a visão. Não era dado a fantasias, mas viu-se invejando aquela água. O que não daria para percorrer os seios generosos, os planos perfeitos daquele ventre.

Moveu-se, incomodado com a inevitável pressão sob o kilt, en quanto ela torcia os longos cabelos. Negros e acetinados, os cachos espiralavam até a curva suave dos quadris. Edward sentiu os dedos se fecharem contra a palma das mãos ao imaginá-los mergulhados naqueles cabelos, os fios escuros acaricMikedo seu peito, o corpo esguio sobre o dele, as coxas roliças entreabertas... Seria a glória.

De repente, a ninfa virou a cabeça na direção dele, alerta. Não ousando respirar, tampouco se mexer, Edward imaginou que ela fosse dar um grito. Mas seu olhar passou por ele e nada aconteceu. Soltou o ar. Aparentemente, o clarão do sol refletido na água dis farçara sua presença.

Semicerrou os olhos, examinando cada centímetro do corpo que ondulava para fora da lagoa, subindo pela margem. Ela se curvou para apanhar algo sobre a grama alta, e as nádegas redondas cin tilaram, feito duas luas gêmeas. Edward deixou escapar um gemido. A visão era mais perturbadora do que qualquer homem poderia suportar.

Relutante, desviou o olhar do corpo delicioso e tornou a inspe cionar a ravina. Onde estaria o imbecil do marido daquela beldade? Como era possível que um cavaleiro errante pudesse ficar ali a observá-la? Pois, certamente, uma mulher tão bela possuía um marido. Mas... e se fosse viúva?

O pensamento alegrou seu coração até que se lembrou de onde se encontrava: na terra dos Newton!

Enquanto ele se debatia com o dilema, a moça chacoalhou uma muda de roupa e pôs-se a vesti-la. Edward quase gritou para que ela parasse. Franziu a testa. Não devia estar enxergando muito bem. Aquele não era um traje de veludo ou brocado, com bordados em prata e ouro, mas um vestido rústico e pardacento. Então ela não era bem-nascida.

As possibilidades de uma conquista, ou ao menos de um flerte, ampliaram-se. Sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o focinho de Rampante cutucando-lhe as costas. O cavalo bateu o casco, impaciente.

— Quieto, peste! — Empurrou o peito do animal, que recuou, conformado. Todo branco e maior do que a maioria dos garanhões, Rampante assustara muitos guerreiros. Sua mera presença no vale já seria um terror para a moça que, na certa, fugiria, arruinando suas chances de conquistá-la. Ela estava do outro lado da lagoa e devia conhecer a floresta às suas costas.

Concluindo que não tinha nada a perder e muito a ganhar, Edward respirou fundo e avançou para a claridade. Para sua imensa sur presa, a jovem sorriu, voltou-se rapidamente para a direita e disse algo que ele não conseguiu ouvir. Então apressou o passo, do outro lado da margem, e as esperanças de Edward aumentaram. Iriam se encontrar perto do penedo, onde o junco era mais espesso.

Foi então que notou o movimento na grama alta, a poucos passos dela. Estacou. Era um homem, ali, deitado? Não. Era algo cinzento que rastejava no meio do mato na direção da moça.

Santo Deus, um lobo!

Sacou o _sgMike dubh_. No segundo seguinte, o punhal voava, certeiro, em direção ao alvo.

Para o horror de Edward, foi a jovem que caiu de joelhos.

Com as narinas tomadas pelo odor de sangue, Bella gemeu en quanto corria as mãos por Lobo, desesperada. Ele havia lutado? Teria sido apanhado na armadilha de algum morador do vilarejo? O que o atingira? Por que tombara? Por que seu peito arfava daquela maneira?

Foi então que encontrou o punhal.

Soltou uma exclamação abafada. Como acontecera aquilo? Em bora não enxergasse muito bem, tinha certeza de que Lobo viera em sua direção abanando o rabo. E então...

Não importava agora. Ele iria morrer se Bella não fizesse algo, e rápido. Agarrou o punhal com ambas as mãos e o animal ganiu. Curvou-se para a frente e aproximou os lábios da orelha de Lobo.

— Calma, querido. Confie em mim... como já confiou uma vez.

Combatendo a vontade de abraçar o amigo, pôs-se de cócoras, tomando o cuidado de plantar bem os pés e as mãos, de modo a estar totalmente em contato com a Grande Mãe. Segurou o ar e arrancou o punhal. Lobo ganiu, mas depois silenciou. O sangue jorrou como uma fonte sagrada e Bella pôs as palmas sobre a ferida. Consciente das batidas descompassadas do coração do animal, bus cou os poderes que a cercavam. Um calor familiar se espalhou por seus membros tremulos, e seu coração finalmente serenou. Respi rou fundo. O poder estava outra vez dentro dela. Lobo ficaria bem.

Fechou os olhos e murmurou:

— Grande Mãe, eu, Bella, tomo para mim esta ferida...

Arfando, Edward se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado da jovem desmaiada. Seu punhal Jazia, ensanguentado, ao lado dela. Sentiu o estômago se apertar. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Sabia como atirar um punhal. Há anos fazia isso...

Com mãos trêmulas, ergueu a mulher com um braço, surpreen dendo-se com seu pouco peso. Percorria a veste grosseira com a outra mão, em busca da mancha viscosa de sangue, quando captou um movimento nas árvores próximas.

Soltou um grunhido de revolta. O maldito lobo!

O animal o fitou por um segundo, depois desapareceu na flo resta com o rabo entre as pernas.

— É melhor correr mesmo, miserável... À moça gemeu em seus braços.

Esquecendo-se do lobo, Edward continuou a procurar pelo feri mento. Ergueu a veste pardacenta, expondo as pernas longas e os quadris arredondados. Ao contrário do que faria em outra situação, não prestou atenção a detalhes, exceto ao corte profundo que o punhal abrira na cintura delgada. Rezando para que não houvesse atingido nenhum órgão vital, rasgou parte da barra do vestido e a amarrou em torno da cintura dela, a fim de estancar a hemorragia.

Tentou descobrir alguma casa em meio ao bosque, algum lugar onde pudesse cuidar dela como devia. Tudo o que avistou foi um atalho. Lembrou, então, ter visto um pequeno vilarejo pouco antes de parar para descansar e soltou um longo assobio.

Rampante relinchou, cruzou o bosque e alcançou-os em poucos segundos.

— Para baixo! — Edward deu-lhe um tapa no flanco. O cavalo ajoelhou-se no mesmo instante.

Edward ergueu a jovem nos braços e ela tornou a gemer.

— Pode me ouvir, moça?

Cílios longos e negros entreabriram-se de leve, revelando os olhos mais espetaculares que Edward jamais vira. Eram de um castanho claro, circundados por um anel de um tom mais escuro.

Olhou-o, assustada.

— Calma, eu só quero ajudar.

— Não! — ela ensaiou um protesto mas desmaiou em seguida.

Amaldiçoando a si próprio, Edward acomodou a jovem pálida contra o peito, agarrou-se às rédeas de Rampante com uma só mão, pisou no estribo e montou. Bastou estalar a língua e o cavalo se ergueu, pronto para seguir na direção do vilarejo.

Minutos depois, com a moça ainda sem sentidos nos braços, bateu na porta mais próxima. Não demorou a ser atendido.

— O que quer? — indagou um homem enrugado.

— Um curandeiro — Edward respondeu. — Para a moça.

— Vá ali. — Com dedo tremulo, o velho apontou a cabana maior, do outro lado da rua.

Uma crMikeça o atendeu dessa vez. Seu sorriso de boas vindas morreu e seus olhos se arregalaram tão logo percorreram o tama nho do visitante. Ao ver a mulher desacordada, não teve dúvidas:

— Mãããe!

Uma mulher de rosto encovado surgiu da sombra.

— No que posso aju... — Parou ao ver a moça. — Fora daqui! Suma! Vá! — gritou, batendo a porta.

Edward soltou um palavrão. Jamais encontrara uma gente tão rude! Com a paciência no limite e cada vez mais preocupado, di rigiu-se para a choupana seguinte.

Quando um homem o atendeu, foi logo dizendo:

— Esta mulher precisa de cuidados, Ela foi... A porta fechou-se com um estrondo.

— Maldição!

Irado, chutou a madeira com tanto força que a porta se abriu e trombou com a parede, derrubando uma cadeira no caminho. Edward entrou sem pedir licença. Com o maxilar cerrado, encarou os ocupantes: o homem, uma mulher magra e duas crMikeças, todos encolhidos a um canto do único aposento.

— Vão ajudar a moça ou não?

Os adultos concordaram com um sinal de cabeça. Era possível que aquela gente não percebesse o estado da jovem?

— Preciso de panos! Panos e cataplasma, antes que eu perca a paciência que ainda me resta!

O homem gesticulou freneticamente para a mulher. Esta fez o sinal-da-cruz e, com a menina agarrada às saias, debruçou-se sobre um baú e retirou dele um pequeno jarro e tiras de tecido. Depois empurrou a crMikeça para o marido e se aproximou de Edward, ressabiada, as mãos estendidas.

— Aqui, senhor. Leve isto com as nossas bênçãos, mas vá!

— Não vão ajudar um dos seus? — Ele mostrou a jovem com a cabeça. — Não passa de uma crMikeça!

Com certeza aquela mulher não esperava que ele, um homem, cuidasse da moça. Precisava deixá-la ali.

— Ela não é uma Newton e ninguém por aqui vai oferecer ajuda maior do que esta — rosnou o homem. — Aceite o que minha mulher oferece e vá embora.

— Está cego? Ela precisa de cuidados!

Se não fosse o culpado por aquilo tudo, pensou Edward, a largaria sobre o catre coberto de junco e bateria em retirada. Tudo o que pôde fazer, porém, foi tomar os panos e o unguento da mão da mulher!

— Aqui se faz, aqui se paga! — rosnou e saiu a passos largos.

Um cercado para carneiros, no terreno ao lado, chamou a aten ção de Edward. Sem pensar mais, pulou a cerca baixa, seguido por Rampante. Deitou a moça no feno.

Ergueu a pesada saia e retirou a faixa que encobria a ferida. Suspirou, aliviado, ao ver que não havia mais sangue vivo. Era um milagre, dada a velocidade com que se deslocara com a jovem sobre o lombo do cavalo.

Aplicou no corte a erva oleosa e tornou a enfaixar a cintura da moça. Estudou o rosto dela, fitou os lábios cheios e rosados e sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito.

— A quem pertence, menina?

Não podia abandoná-la ali. Não depois da recepção que haviam tido. Qual o motivo do terror que vira nos olhos do homem, quando ele lhe pedira que aceitasse a cataplasma e partisse? Será que ela pertencia a algum inimigo dos Newton?

Suspirou. Uma coisa era certa. Não podiam demorar-se por ali. Quando a notícia de que um Cullen fora visto no reduto dos Newton, o mundo viria abaixo.

Hora de partir.

Deslizou os braços sob o corpo da jovem e se pôs em pé. Esti vera se dirigindo para o noroeste, viajando pela Baixa Escócia em direção ao castelo de Beal. Não podia mudar o rumo. Se não en contrasse o povo dela pelo caminho, talvez MacCloud soubesse de onde vinha a moça, ou, ao menos, poderia abrigá-la.

Montou, ajeitou a menina nos braços e bateu com os calcanhares nos flancos de Rampante.

Estava prestes a alcançar o último dos terrenos do vilarejo, quando o menino que ele vira na casa, ao lado do pai, saiu correndo de um bosque de pinheiros. Com o olhar assustado, estendeu-lhe uma trouxa de pano.

— Sir! Isto é para a feiticeira. Um agradecimento pela boneca. Edward soltou uma risada seca. De que feiticeira e de que boneca ele falava?

— Saia do caminho, moleque!

— Por favor, sir! É apenas cevada, mas tudo que eu tenho! Diga a ela que somos gratos, sir, eu e Margareth. — Dito isso, o menino jogou a trouxa para Edward.

Ele a apanhou, confuso.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Jamie, milorde,

— E o desta mulher?

O garoto deu de ombros.

— Não sei, milorde. Ninguém sabe — respondeu, desapare cendo em seguida.

* * *

Mike Newton lançou um olhar fulminante para Erik, seu ferreiro.

— Que diabos quer dizer com "ele fugiu com ela"? Ele quem? — Não podia acreditar que alguém tivera a audácia de capturar a curandeira do povoado.

— Não sei o nome, senhor. Apenas que é um guerreiro.

— Descreva-o!

— Alto, musculoso, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes. Newton estacou diante da lareira apagada do castelo de Dunbar.

— Que bandeira, idiota? Que cores usava? Que cavalo montava? Erik empalideceu.

— Estava de vermelho. Seu escudo era quadrado e usava luvas. Montava um garanhão branco.

O sangue pareceu escoar do rosto de Mike Newton.

— Tinha uma cicatriz sob um olho? Erik fez que sim.

— Sabe quem é, senhor?

— Fui eu quem fez a cicatriz — Newton respondeu por entre os dentes, sentindo um estranho calor na mão direita que já não possuía graças a Edward, o Terrível. Somente um Cullen ou saria atravessar o território dos Newton sozinho e levar consigo a curandeira do povoado. Aquele bastardo era mesmo um incon sequente. Agora iria ter o que merecia.

— Sele os cavalos! — rosnou, desembainhando a espada com a mão que lhe restara.

* * *

Bella esticou o corpo, perguntando-se por que o doce balanço cessara. Tinha sido tão bom ficar aconchegada no calor, escutando aquelas batidas compassadas...

Abriu os olhos. Estava deitada no chão, e um homem, o maior que já vira, avultava-se sobre ela.

Gritou, e ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão.

— Psiu, menina. Não vou lhe fazer mal! — sussurrou com voz profunda. Olhou em volta. — Sou Edward Cullen. Encon trei-a num vale, nas terras dos Newton.

Pelos celtas! Ele não falava sua língua e nem a dos moradores dos vilarejos; mas a língua deles... dos canterans: os highlanders das montanhas, que atacavam e saqueavam, e que a mãe dela tanto temera em vida.

Bella segurou-o pelos braços e tentou chutá-lo, rolar para longe, mas uma dor lancinante na cintura a imobilizou. O que havia acon tecido? Olhou para baixo e viu as saias erguidas, o abdome enfai xado, as pernas nuas. Aterrorizada, tentou cobrir a parte que, sua mãe disse que seria sempre a mais vulnerável.

Ele a fez baixar os ombros contra a terra.

— O sangramento parou, moça. Não o faça voltar com tolices. Bella piscou, aturdida, os olhos embaçados. O homem tinha ombros duas vezes maiores que os dela e braços tão largos quanto o tronco de um olmeiro. Não conseguia discernir seus traços com o sol batendo-lhe às costas; apenas o contorno dos cabelos longos com mechas cor de âmbar.

Continuou imóvel, sentindo o suor frio na testa e o coração disparado. Não conseguia sequer imaginar onde estava ou quem ele era.

Respirou fundo, reunindo coragem.

— Onde estou?

— Ah! Fala escocês... Isso eu lhe digo depois, moça. Só preciso saber quem é e de onde vem. Temos que encontrar seu clã, para que possam cuidar de você como se deve.

O que era um clã? Bella respirou profundamente e dessa vez sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de aveia. Estava num campo aberto! Oh, Grande Deusa, não podia ser! Aquele homem faria com ela o que haviam feito com sua mãe? Eu não quero um filho! Por favor, Grande Mãe! Não!

Aterrorizada, Bella ergueu uma das pernas, tentando atingi-lo, mas ele a segurou com uma só mão, puxou-a pelos tornozelos e agarrou-lhe os pulsos, prendendo-os acima da sua cabeça. Usando os joelhos, imobilizou-a pelos quadris.

— Aonde pensa que vai assim? — murmurou, o rosto perigo samente próximo do dela.

Bella tornou a gritar, e dessa vez ele a silenciou com a boca. Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada. Que tipo de predador era aquele? Nenhum animal fazia assim... Ele iria lhe quebrar o pescoço, pen sou, preparando-se para a dor. Só podia ser!

Em vez disso, a pressão sobre os lábios dela diminuiu. Sentiu que ele lhe tocava o lábio com a ponta da língua. Uma vez. Duas. Apenas uma lambida, mas que fez um frio estranho lhe descer pela espinha. Estaria experimentando o sabor da pele dela? Como se fazia com um pedaço de carne?

Oh, Grande Mãe, piedade!

Para seu imenso alívio, o homem ergueu a cabeça devagar, os cabelos longos tocando-lhe a face. Tinha os cabelos tão macios quanto os dela, talvez até mais. Ainda assim, Bella prendeu a res piração.

— Tão doce quanto eu temia... Quanto ele temia?

De repente, ele lhe soltou as mãos e sentou-se nos calcanhares, ainda a mantendo cativa pelos quadris.

— Doce demais para ficar solta por aí, moça. Não vou lhe fazer mal... apesar de eu mesmo já tê-la ferido. Peço desculpas por isso. Só queria salvá-la do lobo.

Lobo! Havia se esquecido do pobre coitado!

— Ele está morto? — indagou, temendo a resposta.

— Não. Meu punhal errou o alvo. Acertou você. Ainda não entendo como fui errar.

O alívio em saber que o animal continuava vivo logo foi subs tituído pelo medo. Aquele homem podia matar sem pensar duas vezes.

Edward cerrou o maxilar ao ver as lágrimas inundarem os olhos impressionantemente chocolates. Precisava de uma bebida. Um galão de uísque faria milagres.

Arriscou tocá-la no rosto, e ela empalideceu. Estava apavorada! Teve vontade de rir, mas isso só faria assustá-la ainda mais.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim, menina. Sossegue, vamos. — Saiu de cima dela, segurando-a apenas pelo braço. — Melhor assim?

Bella engoliu em seco e aspirou o ar repetidas vezes. Edward examinou-lhe a cintura. Não havia sinal de sangue vivo. Agora, o que mais importava: descobrir quem era ela e a quem pertencia.

— Como se chama?

Ela o fitou como se ele fosse um predador prestes a dar o bote. Cheirou o ar, os olhos claros desviando-se vez ou outra para os lados, como se procurassem ajuda. Ou uma maneira de escapar.

Edward reprimiu um sorriso. Tentativa inútil. Não o chamavam de Edward, o Terrível, a troco de nada.

— Isabella Swan — murmurou ela, por fim.

— Eu quis dizer seu nome cristão, menina. — Precisava des cobrir o sobrenome dela, ou o clã a que pertencia, antes de seguir viagem.

— Bella? — arriscou ela, em dúvida.

— Bella, sei... — Edward suspirou, desanimado. Preciso levá-la de volta para o povoado.

— Não! — explodiu Bella, esquecendo-se da própria estratégia. — Por favor, sir, deixe-me ir!

— Fugiu de casa, por acaso?

— Não. Você me carregou para longe de casa.

Edward abriu a boca para protestar, porém desistiu. Não podia continuar perdendo tempo com uma mulher como aquela: encan tadora, mas que não passava de uma camponesa maltrapilha. Se estivesse mais próximo de Blackstone, a deixaria sob a proteção de Carlisle.

Fitou os lábios carnudos uma vez mais e suspirou, conformado, tentando não pensar no que poderia ter havido.

— Preciso urinar — murmurou ela.

— Tem certeza de que pode se virar sozinha?

— Tenho.

Levantou-se, então, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Bella encarou a ofer ta, ressabiada, e Edward sorriu.

— Eu não mordo.

Sem muita certeza de que ele dizia a verdade, aceitou a ajuda.

— Ali atrás, depois do feno. Eu fico aqui, de guarda.

Ela cambaleou para detrás do cercado, segurando a cintura fe rida com a mão. Edward engoliu em seco. Mesmo machucada, a menina era uma visão e tanto para sua alma cansada. Os cabelos negros descendo em cascata até os quadris lembraram-lhe o momento em que a vira nua, na lagoa.

Deu-lhe as costas. Percorreu a paisagem dos Newton com o olhar em busca de algum inimigo, mas sua mente insistia em re cordar a imagem dela emergindo tal qual uma deusa das águas, a pele branca cintilando. Lembrou-se dos mamilos rosados e das nádegas perfeitas. A moça tinha o corpo mais lindo que ele já vira... E ele vira vários em seus vinte e nove anos de vida.

Edward desejou poder ficar com ela. Por que não? Não estava comprometido com nenhuma outra.

Por outro lado, jurara voltar para casa com uma lady, uma cas telã para Donaliegh. E era um homem de palavra.

Suspirando, decidiu que o melhor a fazer era prosseguir com o antigo plano.

Olhou para trás, na direção do cercado. Já havia se passado um bom tempo. Temendo que ela houvesse desmaiado, passou por debaixo da cerca,e chamou-a pelo nome.

Sem obter resposta, olhou atrás do monte de feno. Ela havia desaparecido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo ****II**

Quase sem ar e completamente perdida, Bella deixou-se cair no meio do campo dourado que mal enxergava. Como iria encontrar o caminho de volta para a choupana se não enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz?

O guerreiro canteran logo descobriria que ela havia escapado. Ergueu o rosto para o céu e fechou os olhos. De braços abertos, as palmas das mãos voltadas para o sol.

— Grande Deusa, eu imploro que me guie até a minha casa! Passou a entoar o canto de súplica que sua mãe lhe ensinara havia tantas estações.

— Isabella!

O canteran estava próximo e à procura dela!

— Isabella! Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!

Seria mais seguro permanecer abaixada no meio do campo de aveia, rezando para que o bruto não a encontrasse, ou correr?

O guerreiro decidiu por ela, os passos pesados soando próxi mos. Num impulso, Bella se pôs de joelhos e arrastou-se o mais rápido que podia entre os caules cortantes, afastando-se da voz.

Um uivo se fez ouvir da montanha e ecoou pelo campo. O coração dela deu um salto. Lobo! Ele a havia encontrado! Levan tou-se e aguçou os ouvidos.

Lobo estava em algum lugar bem à sua frente, longe do sol que se punha e do canteran. Correu. Com o coração batendo furiosa mente, atravessou os campos dourados.

— Obrigada, Grande Mãe... Obrigada! Obrigada!

— Bella! Pare!

Ela continuou a correr às cegas, em direção ao seu salvador... seu bicho de estimação. Ele a guiaria de volta para casa.

— Bella!

Edward pôs-se a correr também. Santo Deus! Ela não estava escutando o maldito lobo? Não podia vê-lo caminhando de um lado para outro, impaciente, a menos de cem metros?

Se não a alcançasse a tempo, Bella iria acabar nas garras daquela besta selvagem...

Estava a poucos passos de alcançá-la, quando ela deu um grito e desapareceu.

— Mas que... — Edward não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Esquecendo-se do lobo, ele continuou correndo e quase caiu numa vala. Jogou os braços para trás, equilibrando-se, e fitou o buraco, abismado. Avistou Bella logo abaixo, a cerca de um metro, arfan do, braços e pernas esparramados contra o rochedo que ficava acima do leito seco de um rio forrado de pedras pontiagudas.

Edward jogou-se no chão e estendeu o braço.

— Segure-se em mim!

Para seu espanto, ela balançou a cabeça, apavorada.

— Não posso!

— Claro que pode! Solte a pedra e agarre o meu braço!

— Não consigo vê-lo... Há poeira nos meus olhos!

Edward praguejou. Retirou a manta xadrez que lhe cobria os ombros, fez um nó em uma das pontas e baixou-a pela ribanceira.

— Segure a manta e eu a puxarei!

Bella ergueu uma das mãos acima da cabeça, mas não encontrou

nada.

— Não consigo ver!

— Ah, Senhor... — Edward estirou mais o corpo, de maneira que o tecido pudesse tocá-la. — Segure, mulher, antes que eu acabe caindo também!

Num esforço, Bella conseguiu fazer o que ele pedia e deixou-se puxar, agradecida. Ficou em pé sobre uma saliência na rocha, e ele a agarrou por um dos pulsos.

— Bella, agora solte a manta e agarre-se à minha mão!

— Não, eu...

—Depressa! — Ela continuava em perigo. A ponta do rochedo sob seus pés cedia a cada movimento. — Pelo amor de...

O relinchar agudo de Rampante fez Edward levantar a cabeça. Nuvens de poeira erguiam-se ao longo da estrada.

Os Newton! Maldição!

Cerrando os dentes, ele soltou a manta xadrez e agarrou Bella pelo braço com ambas as mãos. Com um só puxão, trouxe-a para cima. De olho nos homens que se aproximavam, praguejou baixi nho e desembainhou a espada, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um longo assobio. Rampante foi se aproximando a galope pelo campo de aveia. Tão logo o animal estacou na frente deles, Edward ergueu Bella e, num movimento rápido, colocou-a sobre a sela, montando em seguida. Bateu as esporas no flanco do garanhão, que disparou em direção ao norte.

Bella gritou. Agarrou-se à sela com uma das mãos e ao braço do canteran com a outra, rezando como jamais fizera antes. O sangue martelava-lhe os ouvidos impedindo-a de, ao menos, es cutar aquele mundo borrado e sem formas.

Quase sem visão, não costumava nem mesmo correr, temendo trombar com alguma coisa ou cair... E ali estava, presa a um ga ranhão desembestado!

Grande Deusa, ajude-me!

Para onde estavam indo? Estaria se distanciando ainda mais de casa? E quanto a Lobo? Conseguiria acompanhá-los?

Gritou, quando a sensação de estar caindo atingiu-lhe o estô mago. O braço do canteran se fechou em torno dela no exato mo mento em que seu corpo era jogado "para a frente e para trás. O cavalo atravessou um rio pedregoso, e a água gelada encharcou-lhe os pés.

— Bom rapaz... — murmurou o homem às suas costas, depois estalou a língua, incitando o animal a subir uma ribanceira, o que a fez chacoalhar contra ele.

Depois do que pareceu uma vida, o canteran gritou:

— Ooooah!

E o cavalo diminuiu para um trote.

— Agora estamos a salvo.

— A salvo do quê? — Seu raptor era completamente insano!

— De Newton, menina! Não o viu? Ele e uma dúzia de ho mens, os rostos vermelhos de fúria? — Riu, incrédulo.

— Onde estamos?

— No território dos Fraiser. Não são exatamente amigos dos Cullen, mas também são inimigos dos Newton. Por isso é bom que aqueles imbecis desistam de nos perseguir.

— Território dos Fraiser? — Aquilo não era bom. Bella não conhecia nenhum Fraiser. Cheirou o ar. O que era aquilo? Estava fresco e a fazia sentir mais sede ainda. Algo branco voou acima da cabeça dela com um grito estridente. Bella gritou também e se encolheu.

— Não se assuste, as gaivotas não vão lhe fazer mal. Só estão procurando alimento. — Edward afastou os cabelos escuros dos olhos dela. — Nunca viu uma gaivota?

— Não. — Também não conseguia vê-las agora. Só enxergava borrões brancos rodopiando no céu.

— Elas vêm do mar, em busca de água fresca.

— Quero ir para casa.

— Eu a levaria com prazer, mas não tenho tempo. Preciso che gar logo ao castelo de Beal. — Edward apontou adiante. — Vamos passar a noite ali. Não pode enxergar daqui, mas há uma caverna perto do riacho.

Enquanto o cavalo trotava à beira do lago, Bella se deu conta do modo como as coxas do canteran envolviam as dela, do calor da mão dele sobre seu estômago, do ar quente que exalava em sua nuca. E tal consciência começou a despertar sensações muito pa recidas com as que tivera ao despertar do sonho, naquela manhã.

— Se me deixar ir, não direi uma palavra aos Newton, pro meto. — Até porque, pensou, ela sempre os evitara. — Por favor, eu posso encontrar o caminho de volta sozinha!

Ele riu.

— Duvido, moça. Estamos muito distantes de onde eu a en contrei.

Inquieta, Bella examinou o céu. Começava a se tingir de rosa. Logo o sol se recolheria por detrás das montanhas e o mundo voltaria a mergulhar nas sombras. Não teria como discernir uma coisa da outra; um chão firme de um penhasco. Estaria presa em qualquer lugar a que ele a levasse, sem esperança de escapar até que o sol nascesse outra vez... o que só aconteceria, com certeza, se sobrevivesse àquela noite.

O cavalo parou e o canteran desmontou, fazendo com que suas costas suadas ficassem à mercê da brisa fria. Ela estremeceu. Sem dizer nada, o homem a tirou de cima do cavalo, segurando-a diante de si por um momento. Bella pôde, então, observá-lo mais de perto. Acima dos olhos, tão verdes quanto o céu de verão, havia uma ci catriz profunda no formato e tamanho da garra de um falcão.

— AH, atrás do penedo, vai encontrar a entrada para a caverna. O olhar dela seguiu para onde ele apontava, porém mal podia enxergar a extremidade do longo braço. Teria de adivinhar a direção certa.

— Vá. Eu me juntarei a você em breve. Veja se encontra um lugar para uma fogueira.

Seria capaz de fazer o que ele pedia? Tudo estava imerso em sombras. Conseguia escutar um barulho de água correndo, caindo com força, à sua frente e à direita. Podia até mesmo senti-la espir rando em seu rosto. E se caísse na cascata?

— Não posso acender o fogo sem uma pederneira.

— Já vou levá-la. Preciso cuidar do cavalo antes. Insegura, Bella deu um passo. Depois outro, aliviada ao perce ber que pisava em terra firme.

— Pelo amor de Deus, menina, desse jeito só vai chegar lá amanhã!

No instante seguinte, ele a segurava pelo cotovelo para guiá-la através do riacho borbulhante. Bella tropeçou e quase caiu, obri gando-o a ampará-la. Mortificada, estendeu o braço em busca de equilíbrio e encontrou uma pedra cujo tamanho a surpreendeu. Devia ser mesmo uma queda d'água. Quis explorar a rocha melhor, de modo que pudesse reconhecê-la caso passasse por ali outra vez, mas foi puxada sem piedade.

— Continue andando!

Começou a tremer. A água gelada ensopara-lhe as saias. De súbito, a escuridão era total

— Onde estou?

— Na caverna, ora. Nunca entrou em uma antes?

Bella negou com um movimento de cabeça, os olhos arregala dos. Sentiu um odor de cinzas e enrijeceu. O homem havia dito que fariam uma fogueira... Pretendia queimá-la viva? Oh, Grande Mãe!

Percebeu que ele se aproximava e soltou um grito.

— Calma! — Edward bufou, exasperado. — Vista isto. Empurrou-lhe algo contra o peito. Era a manta que ele usara para salvá-la na ribanceira. Ela cobriu os ombros, necessitando mais de proteção do que de calor.

— O que vamos comer?

— O que eu conseguir pegar.

— Conte-me a respeito desse castelo de Beal... — Bella pediu, temendo o silêncio. — É muito grande? Por que estamos indo para lá? — Diga alguma coisa, canteran, para que eu possa saber o que pretende! — Onde fica? Para o norte ou para o sul?

Edward respirou fundo. Por que ela estava tão assustada? Ele ja não havia salvado sua vida? Não a protegera dos Newton. Não tinha feito nada... exceto atingi-la com o punhal. Mas, por isso, já se desculpara. Aliás, já não examinava o ferimento havia algumas horas. Estaria infeccionando? Seria por isso que Bella tremia tanto? Precisava checar tão logo conseguisse acender a fogueira.

— Não tema, moça. Prometo que não vou lhe fazer mal nenhum — repetiu, tentando acalmá-la.

Para sua agonia, ela recomeçou a falar:

— Vamos encontrar alguém no castelo? Por isso está com tanta pressa?

Edward desejou que Bella adormecesse de uma vez. Ao menos teria um pouco de sossego. Olhou ao redor e logo avistou alguns gravetos, na certa utilizados pelo último viajante. Jogou-os sobre as cinzas da fogueira extinta e abriu a bolsa de couro em busca da pederneira.

Demorou algum tempo até que a luz tímida e avermelhada do fogo iluminasse a caverna. Quando ergueu a cabeça, deparou-se com Bella recostada na parede de pedra, a cabeça pendendo leve mente para o lado.

Estalou a língua. Não podia deixá-la dormindo ali, daquele jeito, enquanto saia em busca do jantar. Ela iria acabar caindo e batendo a cabeça no afloramento de rochas.

Percebendo que Bella soltara a manta xadrez, retirou-a com cuidado e estendeu-a próxima ao fogo. Chamou por ela. Sem res posta, suspirou e ergueu-a nos braços. A pobre devia estar exausta por causa do medo ou da perda de sangue. Depositou-a diante da fogueira e cobríu-a com a manta. Sob a luz do fogo, estudou o rosto bonito. Santo Deus, Bella era linda! Pena não poder ficar com ela.

Após cuidar de Rampante, apanhar e limpar dois peixes, Edward improvisou dois espetos com galhos de árvore e retornou à caver na, onde encontrou Bella na mesma posição em que a deixara. Assou os peixes e só então tentou despertá-la. Ela resmungou al guma coisa e tornou a se enroscar na manta. Conformado, ele comeu um dos peixes e embrulhou o outro em palha de cana.

Usando a sela como travesseiro, acomodou-se no lado oposto ao de Bella. Observou-a, perguntando-se o que fazer com Isabella Swan.

Swan. Que tipo de nome era aquele, afinal? A ausência do "Mac" poderia significar que não pertencia a nenhuma tribo. Seria um novo clã? Era possível. Ultimamente havia mais clãs entre a fronteira e o mar do Norte do que sua espada podia dar conta.

Enquanto o fogo morria, Edward chegou à conclusão de que, por mais constrangedor que pudesse ser, acabaria levando Bella para o castelo de Beal. Não havia razão para que não pudesse cortejar uma futura esposa, casar-se e, ao mesmo tempo, dar um destino para aquela menina. Ele e sua esposa poderiam, então, seguir para a costa: para Drasmoor e Blackstone, onde reivindicaria as chaves de Donaliegh.

Satisfeito por ter um plano bem traçado, deu um longo bocejo. Só então se deu conta de que Bella tremia. Maldição! Havia es quecido de examinar o ferimento.

Rezando para que não estivesse com febre, ergueu-se e foi até ela. Tocou-lhe o rosto. Estava frio. Desceu para a curva do pescoço. Nada.

Precisaria ficar acordado a noite toda para alimentar o fogo.

Melhor seria aproximá-la do próprio corpo e mantê-la aquecida, enquanto ele próprio usufruía um bom e merecido descanso.

Optou pela última alternativa. Afinal, teriam um longo caminho a percorrer no dia seguinte.

Ergueu a manta xadrez com cuidado, esticou-se atrás de Bella e apoiou a cabeça no braço. Chegou mais perto e a enlaçou pela cintura com cuidado, de modo a aconchegá-la contra o peito.

Um segundo depois, percebeu o erro que havia cometido.

Bella ajustava-se a seus contornos como se houvesse sido feita para ele. Edward respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o per fume que emanava dela, um misto de rosa-moscada e grama fresca. Cerrou o maxilar e tratou de afastar para trás os quadris. Como pudera imaginar que poderia deitar-se ao lado dela e dormir? E que tipo de animal era ele? A pobre estava ferida!

Deus Todo-Poderoso, rezou com fervor, faça com que eu não perca a cabeça!

Bella despertou assustada. Havia algo quente atrás dela, resso nando em seu ouvido. Não ousou se mover, temendo ser apanhada por garras afiadas, mas abriu os olhos devagar. Sentiu o coração disparar. Nenhum som, nenhum cheiro; nada lhe era familiar. Vislumbrou uma parede de água e então se lembrou da queda na ra vina, do medo, da balada louca sobre o lombo do cavalo através da floresta.

Era o canteran, concluiu, em pânico. Não tinha sido um pesa delo, afinal.

Com o coração aos saltos, olhou por cima do ombro devagar. Era Edward, e ele ainda dormia. Bella prendeu a respiração. O que poderia fazer? Conseguiria alcançar-lhe a espada e exigir que ele a levasse para casa? Ou devia simplesmente fugir enquanto tinha chance?

Após considerar as alternativas por um momento, teve a certeza de que nenhuma daria resultado. Ele era bem maior e mais rápido. Precisava fazer tudo em silêncio.

De posse da mesma confiança com a qual sempre se aventurara pelo território dos Newton, ergueu o pesado braço que a mantinha cativa pela cintura. Deslizou para longe feito uma cobra e se pôs de joelhos. Ergueu-se, então, e caminhou pé ante pé em direção à queda d'água. Ao se aproximar, sentiu a água gelada lhe cair sobre um ombro e abafou um grito. Aproveitou para beber o mais que podia, depois torceu as mãos, nervosa. O que faria agora? Era óbvio que não conseguiria sair dali sem a ajuda dele. Olhou para dentro da caverna e avistou um resto de luz avermelhada. Não tinha alternativa. Precisava voltar para o calor e para a companhia daquele estranho.

Agachou-se ao lado do fogo e viu a espinha de um peixe. Ao lado, uma palha enrolada. Apanhou-a com cuidado e trouxe-a para mais perto dos olhos. Peixe assado! Lançou um olhar desconfiado para o canteran adormecido e abocanhou a iguaria, faminta. Odia va admitir, mas era bom tê-lo por perto. Afinal, estava muito longe de casa, em território desconhecido, e precisava da visão dele para sobreviver. Como poderia encontrar o caminho de volta sozinha? Lobo ficara muito para trás.

Engolindo o último pedaço de carne branca, examinou os bor rões acinzentados e marrons do interior da caverna. Então voltou o olhar para Edward. Quem era aquele homem, afinal? Passara todo o dia anterior em sua companhia e tudo o que se lembrava era de seu tamanho, força e daqueles olhos verdes.

Contornou a fogueira devagar. Chegou perto o bastante para tocá-lo, mas não ousou fazer isso. Farejou o ar. Cheirava a pinho, fumaça e mais alguma coisa surpreendentemente agradável. Não saberia dizer o quê.

Curvou-se. Edward se livrara da malha de metal e agora usava apenas uma túnica de algodão e o kilt xadrez. Seu olhar desceu para os quadris estreitos. Por que ele não usava calças justas como os homens do vilarejo? Atenta, estudou as pernas musculosas. Notou o brilho prateado do punhal, o sgian dubh, por trás da tira de couro. Se tivesse um punhal daqueles, não estaria naquela situação!

Continuou a examiná-lo, os olhos pousando sobre o peito largo e musculoso. Era tão diferente dela! O queixo dele era escuro, pontilhado de pequenos fios negros.

Com mais coragem do que no princípio, pois o tal Edward dormia feito uma rocha, tocou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos e semi-longos. Eram macios! E as sobrancelhas, bem-feitas, apesar da cicatriz. Tinha os cílios compridos, sombreando as faces morenas. O nariz estreito não era muito reto nem muito curvado. Bonito, concluiu.

Chegou ainda mais perto, e Edward prendeu a respiração. Acor dara havia muito tempo, assim que Bella despertara e percebera estar deitada a seu lado. Estivera pronto para apanhá-la, se ela tentasse fugir. Entretanto Bella apenas explorara o lugar e, depois de comer e beber, viera examiná-lo! Espiou-a com um só olho e precisou se conter para não rir diante do espanto do rosto bonito, que continuava se aproximando e recuando a cada descoberta. Qualquer um imaginaria que ela jamais estivera tão próxima de um homem, dada a maneira como lhe tocava os cabelos e estudava cada centímetro dele. Podia sentir-lhe a respiração morna e desejou intensamente saber o que Bella pensava. Mais do que nunca, quis sentir o gosto daquela boca na sua.

Os lábios dela tocaram os dele, por fim. Leves, feito asa de borboleta. Edward prendeu a respiração, perguntando-se o que Bella faria em seguida. Para seu profundo espanto, sentiu a língua úmida explorá-lo e deixou escapar um gemido.

Como se com vida própria, a mão dele deslizou para a nuca de Bella. Puxou-a para si, aprofundando o beijo. Ela soltou uma ex clamação abafada, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward exultava ao descobrir que Bella era mais doce e deliciosa do que jamais tinha imaginado em seus mais perturbadores sonhos.

Com o coração disparado e o sangue correndo mais rápido em suas veias, envolveu-a pela cintura. Antes que pudesse se deitar sobre ela, Bella o esmurrou no peito com ambas as mãos. Ator doado, ele abriu os olhos, e o pavor no semblante dela o fez liber tá-la no mesmo instante.

Bella ergueu-se de um salto, recuando com a mão sobre a boca. Frustrado, Edward se pôs de joelhos.

— Não fuja! Prometi que não lhe faria nenhum mal e sou um homem de palavra. — Apontou os restos do peixe. — Ainda está com fome?

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça,

— Como está o ferimento?

— Bem. Não sangrei mais.

— Ótimo. Temos um longo caminho pela frente, se pretende mos chegar a Beal amanhã, ao entardecer.

Bella torceu as mãos, nervosa.

— Quero que me leve de volta para o vale.

— Compreendo, mas eu não posso fazer isso. — Newton estava louco para encontrá-lo e, mesmo que o bastardo não con seguisse isso, ele próprio não dispunha de tempo.

— Eu não quero ir a Beal. Todos têm medo de mim.

Edward ia perguntar por que, quando percebeu que ela tremia.

— Está com frio outra vez? — Retirou a manta xadrez do om bro. — Tome. Cubra-se.

Bella aceitou a oferta. Edward abriu a bolsa de couro e retirou o resto de cataplasma que a mulher lhe entregara no vilarejo.

— Vou sair um pouco. Assim terá privacidade para se cuidar. Com o gosto doce daqueles lábios ainda nos dele, a última coisa que podia agora era vê-la seminua. Virou-se para sair, mas os dedos dela se fecharam em seu braço. Fitou-o.

— Não vai embora sem mim, não é?

— Prometo que não.

Edward suspirou. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas ela tentara chutá-lo, fugir, beijá-lo, pedira para ser libertada e agora implorava para que não partisse sem ela! Mulheres... Jamais conseguiria en tendê-las. Outra razão para nunca ter desejado uma esposa.

Carregando a sela e a cota de malha, ele rumou em direção a Rampante.

* * *

Rezando para que não fosse abandonada naquela caverna úmida, Bella mordeu o lábio. O que não daria para poder perambular por ali como Edward...

E o que havia dado nela para colar a boca na dele daquela ma neira? Teria sido apenas para sentir seu gosto? Ou fora de novo a vontade? Estranho aquele calor que sentira descendo corpo abai xo... igual ao do sonho que havia tido. Ou até mais forte, mais violento.

Quando se afastara de Edward, as palavras da mãe dela ecoaram em sua mente. O desejo não faz bem, Bella. Confunde a mente e a faz perder a razão.

Puxou a tampa do pote de cataplasma e ergueu o vestido até a cintura. A ferida ardeu como uma queimadura. Aplicou a cataplas ma, tornou a enfaixar a cintura e ocupava-se com a manta, tentando arrumá-la em torno dos ombros, quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se e deparou-se com Edward.

Ele a segurou pela mão e guiou-a para fora da caverna, onde o sol brilhava. Fez um sinal para a direita.

— Ali atrás há um arbusto. Seja rápida.

Tratou de vestir a armadura e selou Rampante. De repente, ou viu um ruído e avistou Bella bem na beira da água mais agitada do riacho, lavando as mãos.

— Saia já daí! Não quero ter que pescar você se...

Tarde demais. A margem encharcada cedeu e Bella mergulhou com um grito.

Edward balançou a cabeça e se concentrou na própria tarefa. Decididamente, Bella Swan era a mulher mais propensa a aci dentes que ele já conhecera. Outro motivo para que a devolvesse a seu clã o quanto antes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo ****III**

Com o vestido encharcado, o corpo adormecido pelo frio e irritada demais para discutir, Bella cambaleou para fora da agua, ignorando a mão que Edward lhe estendia.

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, virou-se para o sol e o sentiu bater em cheio nas pálpebras fechadas. Era bom. Quente. Grande Deusa Piedosa... Tenha pena de mim!

— Bella, você está bem? Olhe para mim.

Ela obedeceu e viu o rosto de Edward a apenas alguns centíme tros. Ele a fitava com atenção, os lindos olhos muito verdes pena que nao eram dela... Tinha tanta raiva dos próprios olhos.

Pudera vê-los uma vez, num daqueles vidros de se olhar, quando fora chamada a casa de um dos Newton. Nunca percebera até então, que os olhos dela diziam o quanto era diferente dos outros Newton, os poucos que conhecera, tinham olhos azul-escuros ou verdes. Os seus, maldição, eram da cor da neve à sombra por isso todos a temiam tanto. Ela mesma se assustara ao vê-los pela primeira vez. Então, como o canteran não tinha medo?

— Está congelando. Preciso fazer uma fogueira. Antes que Bella pudesse dizer que não havia necessidade Edward a puxou para um canteiro de grama onde o sol batia com mais intensidade. Abriu a bolsa de couro que havia sob a sela e retirou uma túnica verde-escura. Cansada demais para perguntar de quem era aquilo, ela aguardou em silêncio até que, para seu horror, ele começou a erguer-lhe as saias.

— Tire as mãos de mim! — protestou, estapeando-o no braço.

— Precisa se livrar dessas roupas encharcadas. Não pode ficar doente.

— Posso fazer isso sozinha! Vire-se!

Resmungando, Edward entregou-lhe a roupa e fez como ela pe dia. Bella livrou-se da veste molhada, não sem dificuldade, os den tes batendo de frio. Fitou as costas largas. Que audácia dele achar que podia despi-la assim, sem mais nem menos! Colocou a túnica o mais rápido que pôde. Ao ver que, apesar de deliciosamente macia, ela ficara muito larga e curta, sentiu-se mais ridícula do que nunca e ainda mais vulnerável.

Edward a observou pelo canto dos olhos, sem que Bella perce besse. Tinha a pele até azulada pelo frio. Assim que ela terminou de vestir o presente que ele guardara para sua futura esposa, voltou a encará-la.

— Está melhor assim?

Bella estreitou os olhos claros para fitá-lo, os lábios apertados numa linha fina.

Edward segurou o riso. Ela estava melhor, com certeza.

— Fique aí no sol. Vou ver se arranjo lenha para uma fogueira. Pouco depois, o fogo estalava ao lado deles. Edward colocou o vestido molhado sobre uma pedra. Observou Bella discretamente. A cor lhe voltara aos lábios e à face, e os cabelos longos e negros, estavam mais secos.

— Não está mais com frio?

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça e ele se perguntou se poderia deixá-la por alguns momentos para arranjar comida.

— Como consegue viver sozinha na floresta dos Newton?

— Minha mãe morreu — Bella explicou, ajeitando a veste de veludo em torno do corpo.

— Não havia mais ninguém para cuidar de você?

— Não.

— Há quanto tempo foi isso?

— Há uns dez verões. Talvez um pouco mais.

Dez verões? Ela não havia entendido a pergunta.

— Sua mãe morreu quando você era criança?

— Quando eu era assim. — Segurou a mão a cerca de um metro do chão.

Não era possível. Bella não teria sobrevivido por conta própria por tanto tempo.

— Mas como se alimentava e se vestia sendo tão pequena?

— Minha mãe tinha me ensinado. Só tínhamos uma à outra... Aprendi antes de ela morrer.

— E como foi que sua mãe morreu?

— Um porco-do-mato. Ela não morreu na hora. Demorou um pouco. Tentei ajudá-la, aliviar sua dor o mais que eu podia, mas ficou com febre. — Alisou o veludo outra vez, disfarçando uma lágrima. — Às vezes me pergunto por que aconteceu quando eu era ainda tão pequena.

— Não há razão para que as coisas aconteçam de uma deter minada maneira. Tudo o que podemos fazer é dar o melhor de nós mesmos em qualquer situação... o que, parece, você fez.

Bella o fitou de soslaio, os lábios ensaiando um sorriso pela primeira vez.

— Por que usa essa roupa de metal?

— Para não me machucar numa batalha.

— Hum... — Ela ficou de novo em silêncio. — Como chama este tecido? — Tocou a túnica.

— Isso é veludo. As mulheres ricas costumam usá-lo para fazer seus vestidos. Onde mora, Bella? Não vi nenhuma casa no vale.

Ela o observou, ressabiada.

— Tenho uma choupana. Os moradores do vilarejo a construí ram há muito tempo. Tenho uma cama, uma mesa, uma lareira e um banquinho de três pernas. — Sorriu, dessa vez abertamente, e o coração de Edward deu um salto. Duas lindas covinhas emoldu ravam a boca adorável e os dentes perfeitos. — Também tenho um travesseiro de penas, uma tigela e dois vestidos.

Estava tão orgulhosa de tão pouco que isso o comoveu. Con tinuava se perguntando como ela sobrevivera, quando as duas covinhas desapareceram. Os olhos muito claros se estreitaram, matreiros.

— Pode aproveitar tudo isso se me levar de volta para o vale... Que esperteza... Ele suprimiu o sorriso.

— Se fosse assim tão simples, eu o faria. E sem que precisasse me subornar. Mas é impossível.

— Por quê? — Bella quase chorou.

— Porque não é seguro para uma menina como você viver sozinha. Pode ser atacada.

— Atacada?

— Sim... por homens maus.

— Ah

Por enquanto, era suficiente que ela compreendesse ao menos parte dos riscos que corria. Edward não discutiria agora a possibi lidade de um estupro. Tocou uma cicatriz no pulso delicado, e Bella o escondeu de imediato sob o veludo.

— Como se machucou assim?

Nesse instante, ela cambaleou para o lado.

Edward a amparou de imediato. Zonza, Bella forçou um sorriso de agradecimento. Não podia culpá-la. Naquela situação, não havia como se sentir bem. Pobre menina.

— Vou tentar apanhar alguns peixes. Vai ficar bem?

— Cuidado para não cair na água.

Ele riu, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Isabella Swan.

— Você é um espanto. Ela devolveu o sorriso.

— Não sabe nem da metade.

Suspeitando de que Bella dizia a verdade, caminhou para o pe nedo ao pé da cascata. Em pouco tempo apanhou três peixinhos, limpou-os e trouxe-os para o fogo.

Mal começaram a comer, Rampante relinchou um alerta. Edward voltou-se. Três cavaleiros contornavam a curva do riacho, galo pando na direção deles.

A lâmina afiada da espada sibilou quando Edward a sacou da bainha, ao mesmo tempo em que punha Bella em pé,

— Esconda-se! Vã para o penedo, rápido!

— Mas...

— Agora, Bella, corra!

Pelo sangue de Cristo. Estava só, com uma mulher seminua como companhia. Uma mulher com que qualquer um daqueles homens se deleitaria se tivesse chance.

De espada em punho, Edward estudou os três cavaleiros que galopavam em sua direção. O mais novo, um jovem com cerca de quinze anos, franzino e bem vestido, não representava grande perigo. Os outros dois que o acompanhavam, entretanto, eram ou tra história. O mais velho, de barba, parecia ter seu tamanho, mas um pouco mais pesado e bem mais velho. Pelas vestes, devia ser algum chefe. O mais novo, também enorme, usava o xadrez dos Fraiser, porém nenhum broche do clã nem outra marca de distinção além de uma horrível cicatriz de batalha na face. Era apenas um guerreiro.

Conforme puxaram as rédeas dos cavalos, diante de Edward, o mais velho se manifestou:

— Quem é você e o que faz na terra dos Fraiser?

— Sou Edward Cullen e não venho negociar com os Frai ser. Estou apenas de passagem, a caminho de Beal.

— Parece mais no meio de uma refeição... — ironizou o mais jovem, apontando o peixe. — Além de não ter pago a taxa.

Edward praguejou mentalmente. As taxas impostas por alguns chefes das Highlands, região montanhosa da Escócia, para que se cruzassem suas terras, costumavam ser aviltantes. Na certa, o ra pazinho pretendia rechear melhor os cofres do pai.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar quanto queriam, o menino cur vou-se na direção de um dos homens, apontou Rampante e cochi chou alguma coisa. Se aquele pirralho pretendia ficar com sua montaria, ia ter que mudar de ideia. Rampante o atiraria no rio no momento em que ele pusesse o pé no estribo.

— O que é aquilo, Cullen? — zombou um deles. — Seu cavalo tem seis patas?

Edward desviou o olhar deles por um segundo. Rampante parecia realmente ter patas a mais... ainda que duas delas fossem brancas e bem torneadas.

Santo Deus! Bella achou que poderia se esconder ali!

Por que não havia lhe obedecido?

— Saia daí, moça! — ordenou o rapaz. — Venha para onde possamos vê-la!

— Fique aí, Bella! — Edward contrapôs, tenso, voltando-se em seguida para os estranhos: — Quanto lhes devo pelos peixes e pela passagem?

— Por que a pressa? — O soldado mais novo, lançando um olhar lascivo na direção de Rampante, incitou a própria montaria para a esquerda.

Adivinhando a intenção do homem, Edward segurou a espada com ambas as mãos e a fez zunir no ar.

— Fique longe dela!

O mais velho dos guerreiros fez reluzir a própria lâmina, ao mesmo tempo em que esporeava o flanco do cavalo, fazendo-o pular perigosamente.

—Arranjou uma esposa, Cullen? Até onde fiquei sabendo, mulher nenhuma estava disposta a desposar Edward, o Terrível...

Edward estreitou o olhar. Tinha sido ingênuo em imaginar que não o haviam reconhecido.

— Já que me conhecem, sabem o que vai acontecer se tocarem na minha mulher. Melhor pegarem o dinheiro e nos deixar em paz.

— Mas o que é isso, Cullen? — debochou o mais novo, virando o cavalo mais para a esquerda, tentando ver Bella. — Não vai nos apresentar à sua esposa? Aposto que ela é bem interes sante... com aquele par de coxas roliças...

O sangue ferveu nas veias de Edward que, dando um grito de guerra, investiu contra o jovem Fraiser.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir, fez a espada zunir em arco e atingir o peito do cavalo, que tombou, trazendo consigo seu dono. Os outros dois voltaram-se, atônitos. Praguejando e gritando, in vestiram contra ele, as espadas em riste, mas Edward saltou sobre o garanhão ferido, agarrou o menino pelos cabelos e esmurrou-o no queixo. O jovem desmaiou tal qual um boneco de pano em suas mãos. Pressionou-lhe a espada contra a garganta.

— Mais um passo e ele morre! — rosnou para os guerreiros que o ameaçavam.

Eles se detiveram, trocando olhares. Tensos, avançaram deva gar, os olhos faiscando. Edward puxou a cabeça do rapaz, expondo o filete de sangue que já fizera brotar com a lâmina. Os homens empalideceram.

— Vão para lá e desmontem. Devagar! — Voltou-se para Bella: — Para o cavalo, Bella. Agora! — Edward não tinha intenção de matar o jovem Fraiser. Isso tornaria o pai dele, Alex Fraiser, inimigo mortal do clã dos Cullen. Provocar a morte de gente inocente era imperdoável. Ainda mais se fosse gente de Blackstone. Sua gente.

Perguntando-se o porquê da demora de Bella em montar. Edward arriscou desviar o olhar dos Fraiser para Rampante, que bufava e batia as patas na terra. Praguejou baixinho. Sob o cavalo, tudo que conseguiu ver foi um par de pés em meio a um amontoado de veludo verde.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo ****IV**

Bella não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma outra situação tão patética em toda a sua vida. O medo por ter sido descoberta por estranhos fortemente armados dera lugar ao pânico quando o maldito cavalo de Edward, rejeitando seus esforços para montar, acabou pisando no veludo que a encobria e o fez ir ao chão. Agora, não apenas estava nua por trás do animal, que continuava indo para a frente e para trás, como ainda fora obrigada a ouvir o canteran afirmando, com todas as letras, que ela era mulher dele! Pelo visto, não estava satisfeito em tê-la arrancado de casa à sua revelia e atravessado quilometros de florestas! Ainda tinha a audácia de declará-la sua esposa diante da Grande Deusa e de três estranhos! E por duas vezes!

Definitivamente, estava casada com Edward Cullen.

Entendia muito bem o que era estar comprometida. Dois verões antes de sua mãe ter falecido, tinham ido à festa anual de Beltane, a última a que estiveram presentes, onde um homem e uma mulher haviam se casado. Sua mãe lhe explicara tudo, com detalhes.

O que Edward pensava que ela era? Alguma idiota? Quando conseguisse chegar perto dele, se é que isso seria possível, ele ia ter o que merecia. Graças a Edward, não tinha mais um teto sobre a cabeça, não tinha comida, não tinha roupas e, agora, nem liber dade! Teria de ser dele por um ano e um dia.

Agarrando as rédeas, açoitou o lombo de Rampante com raiva.

— Quieto, seu cavalo imbecil!

Para seu espanto, o animal estacou.

Soltando meia dúzia de seus limitados palavrões, segurou o pendente de couro da sela com ambas as mãos, meteu o pé no estribo e ergueu-se com um gemido. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao se ver montada. Agora só precisava passar pelos homens e fazer o cavalo galopar de volta para casa.

Foi nesse instante que um assobio cortou o ar e Rampante pre cipitou-se para a frente. Bella gritou e agarrou-se à sela, temendo pela própria vida. Quando se deu conta da intenção do animal, praguejou baixinho, amaldiçoando Edward e todos os homens da Terra. No segundo seguinte, estacava diante deles, os cabelos lon gos cobrindo parte da pele nua. Os homens congelaram diante da cena.

Com os olhos claros faiscando, Bella indagou:

— O que estão olhando?

— Virgem Santa... — murmurou um deles, deixando cair a espada.

De súbito, a sela cedeu debaixo dela e Edward sentou-se às suas costas, segurando-a pela cintura.

—Você não existe...—riu, ao mesmo tempo em que esporeava o garanhão.

Ele quase a esmagava de encontro a si, enquanto tornavam a atravessar a floresta a galope. O homem era insano. Além de fazer dela sua esposa, tinha deixado para trás todas as roupas e o tal veludo caro!

Após uma corrida interminável, pararam numa pequena clareira sob a proteção das árvores.

— Estamos seguros agora? — Bella indagou, irritada. Edward soltou um longo suspiro antes de desmontar.

— Por enquanto.

Durante o galope, ela voltara a sentir coisas estranhas. Arrepios e um calor esquisito.

A princípio, a mão do canteran a agarrara pela cintura com firmeza; porém, à medida que se afastavam do perigo, haviam diminuído o passo e ele parecera relaxar. A cada trote do cavalo, a cada depressão do caminho, a palma quente acariciava sua pele provocando sensações mais perturbadoras do que qualquer uma das vontades que Bella já sentira. E o contato do peito largo e daquelas pernas fortes nas dela...

Edward a segurou pela cintura e a puxou de cima do garanhão. Lutando contra a tentação de trazê-la, nua, para junto do peito, ele a manteve a uma distância segura.

No momento em que os pés de Bella tocaram o chão, ela li vrou-se do contato.

Edward engoliu em seco. Com as mãos estrategicamente posi cionadas sobre o corpo, os cabelos longos mal ocultando os seios redondos e a faixa que ainda lhe protegia a cintura, Isabella Swan era uma visão e tanto. Mesmo que ele vivesse além dos cem anos, jamais se esqueceria da expressão dos Fraiser ao vê-la se aproximar nua sobre o cavalo, os olhos claros faiscando de ódio.

Sorrindo, começou a se livrar da própria túnica.

— O que pensa que está fazendo agora? — rosnou Bella, mal humorada.

— Tirando a roupa para dar a você — ele respondeu, ainda que a contragosto. O contato com aquela pele de cetim quase o enlou quecera na última parte da jornada.

— É mesmo maluco, sabia? Como ousa dizer que sou sua mu lher? Como ousa me tomar como esposa sem o meu consentimen to? Não vou admitir isso!

— Do que está falando?

Ela soltou uma exclamação de desgosto, os lábios apertando-se numa linha dura.

— Pois então não disse àqueles três estranhos que eu era sua mulher?

— Sim, mas... — Edward se deteve, compreendendo de súbito. Santo Deus... Sem querer, tinha se comprometido com Bella. Quando os Fraiser o provocaram, ele a chamara de minha mulher. O fato de ter feito isso para protegê-la não importava.

Não podia tomar Isabella Swan como esposa! Precisava se casar com uma dama, uma lady, para assumir Donaliegh! E agora?

— Quero que desfaça isso! — bradou Bella. — Não quero com promisso... Nunca!

Edward também não queria, mas como podia reverter a situação? Graças à sua estupidez, agora ela era sua por um ano e um dia. E o seu sacerdote, quando soubesse, exigiria abençoar a união na igreja de Blackstone.

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Bella tornou a se ma nifestar:

— Vai nos levar para um poço sagrado e desfazer isso, Edward Cullen!

— Como? — Edward bufou, impaciente.

— Precisamos ir até um poço sagrado, repetir três vezes que dissolvemos essa união, e depois beber a água, ora!

— Tem certeza? É tudo o que temos de fazer?

— Talvez haja mais alguma coisa... — Bella mordeu o lábio. — Mas será o suficiente para mim.

— Então, considere feito. Tome, vista esta tónica antes que fique doente. — Ou que eu a agarre e a faça minha mulher de verdade aos olhos de Deus!, completou para si mesmo.

Bella arrancou a túnica das mãos dele e tratou de vesti-la.

— Está combinado, então?

— Claro. Eu também nunca quis me comprometer com você. — Estaria perdido se continuasse preso a Isabella Swan! — Onde fica esse tal poço, afinal?

A expressão furiosa de Bella transformou-se em indignação.

— Como assim "onde fíca esse tal poço"? Foi você quem me trouxe aqui! Portanto você é quem deve saber onde fíca!

— E por que eu conheceria um poço sagrado? Bella bateu o pé.

— É algum pagão idiota, por acaso?

Edward venceu a distância entre ambos com três passos e a en carou.

— Sou católico, com muita honra, portanto não me interessa onde ficam os poços sagrados de um bando de malucos!

Bella entreabriu os lábios.

— Bando de malucos? Ora, seu... — Esmurrou-o na barriga. Ali estava uma mulherzinha de pouco mais de um metro e meio, seminua e com audácia suficiente para agredir Edward, o Terrível! Ele caiu na gargalhada.

Bella recuou um passo, ofegante, os olhos quase brancos arre galados.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — Edward estendeu um braço e a segurou. — Vai ficar aqui, comigo, até desfazermos isso. Não vou perder Donaliegh por sua causa.

Ela tentou se libertar, sem sucesso.

— E eu com isso? — Estapeou a mão que a mantinha cativa pelo pulso. — Não precisa de mim. Pode ir até o poço sozinho e dizer as palavras. Posso jurar que fiz o mesmo, se me perguntarem, e pode ter certeza de que farei isso! Agora me solte!

Lágrimas embaçaram os olhos claros.

Edward a fitou. No segundo seguinte, puxou-a para si.

— Não precisa ficar assim. Temos apenas que consertar esta situação. Juntos.

Bella deixou escapar um soluço, as mãos espalmadas contra o peito largo e agora nu. Edward beijou-a na testa, depois ergueu-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. Deus, ela era de tirar o fôlego com aquelas faces vermelhas de raiva, os olhos faiscando. Se fosse uma dama, jamais a deixaria partir, não importando o quanto Bella tentasse.

A razão falou mais alto, então.

— Precisamos dissolver esta união e não temos muito tempo para isso — Edward ponderou. A notícia daquele compromisso poderia chegar até Beal antes que eles. —Temos que partir, o mais rápido possível, para o vilarejo mais próximo... para Ardlui. Lá, encontrarei uma parteira.

Ela franziu o cenho, e ele apressou-se em explicar:

— Uma parteira deve saber onde podemos encontrar o poço de que está falando.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça, e Edward agradeceu à Virgem Maria, baixinho. Se agissem com rapidez, Donaliegh ainda estaria a seu alcance.

— Está com fome?

Ela fez que não. A última coisa que desejava agora era comida. Tinha o estômago tão apertado que temia vomitar. Todos os seus movimentos estavam sendo controlados por outra pessoa; alguém mais forte e com boa visão. Não bastasse isso, Bella possuía outra grave razão para não querer se envolver com o canteran. Não que ria um filho.

Mas por que Edward parecia tão contrariado com aquela união?

Não tinha medo dela. Seria a tal Virgem Maria o motivo? A mulher vivia nos pensamentos dele...

Isso explicava por que Edward não a molestara nem mesmo en quanto ela dormia. Não devia ter comparação com a outra.

E daí, se ele não via graça nela? Quanto antes se visse livre de Edward, melhor!

Erick Newton, exausto e com sede, apeou e esperou que o irmão parasse também à beira da estrada. Tinham recebido ordens de seu senhor para adentrar território inimigo e trazer de volta a feiticeira.

— O que acha? — indagou. — Seguimos para o norte ou para oeste?

Haviam seguido o rastro de Cullen tanto quanto possível, antes que o bastardo escapasse para os leitos pedregosos dos rios, onde o perderam. Agora se encontravam bem no meio de território inimigo, e a um dia de viajem de Crianlarich.

Fegan acariciou o pescoço suado da montaria.

— Algo me diz que devemos seguir para oeste, na direção de Ardlui. O terreno é ruim, mas é o caminho mais curto.

— Mas o chefe tem razão em uma coisa. Tendo que carregar a feiticeira, apesar da força do cavalo, Cullen não vai querer arrumar encrenca. Se o cavalo tropeçar e a mulher cair...

— Morta, ela não serve para nada.

— Está resolvido, então — decidiu Erick. Vamos para a di reita.

— Com sorte, o cavalo vai se cansar, e os apanhamos até o amanhecer — raciocinou Fegan, esporeando a montaria.

Na extremidade norte do lago Lomond, Bella franziu a testa.

— O que será que está queimando?

Após observar as colunas de fumaça que espiralavam acima do topo das árvores, Edward escalou uma colina e parou no cimo la deado de árvores. Praguejou baixinho. Na margem oposta do rio Dochart, tudo o que puderam avistar foram as ruínas do vilarejo de Ardlui.

— O que aconteceu?

Inconscientemente, ele a apertou mais contra o corpo, ao mes mo tempo em que esporeava os flancos de Rampante.

— Não vamos saber até chegarmos lá.

Atravessaram o rio pouco fundo; conforme galgaram a margem oeste, Edward avaliou a devastação diante deles.

— Santa Mãe de Deus...

Não viu uma só casa intacta. Havia corpos por todos os lados.

Incitou Rampante a seguir, devagar, enquanto examinava a área, atento, em busca dos carniceiros que haviam feito aquilo a Ardlui. Estava tudo muito quieto. Desmontou, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ter perdido a cota de malha, depois ajudou Bella a descer do cavalo.

— Fique do meu lado. Os infelizes que fizeram isso parecem ter ido embora, mas não podemos nos arriscar.

Desembainhou a espada e tomou a mão dela.

— Vamos. Temos que ajudar os que sobreviveram, e não chorar pelos mortos.

Com os olhos lacrimejando e as narinas tomadas pela fumaça fétida, seguiram de cabana em cabana, a maior parte ainda quente demais para se entrar. Não encontraram um só sobrevivente.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer. Esta desgraça deve ter acontecido há poucas horas.

— Mas por quê? — indagou Bella, tremula. — Por que alguém faria is... — Parou de repente. — Ali! Ouviu?

— Onde? — Edward empunhou a espada, alerta.

Bella se desvencilhou dele e saiu numa corrida desabalada. Surpreso, Edward viu que ela rumava para o que parecia ser um monte alto de estrume e comprimiu os lábios. Bella estava ouvin do vozes onde não havia mais nenhuma. Devia ter enlouquecido com o cenário.

Com o coração aos saltos, as palmas das mãos formigando, ela estacou diante do monte de esterco. Tinha os nervos à flor da pele, a vontade se manifestando intensamente. Alguém estava assusta do, com dor, mas vivo. Onde? Girou o corpo, tentando ouvir o gemido que escutara havia poucos minutos.

Para seu alívio, o choro fraco recomeçou, dessa vez bem à sua frente. Jogou-se de joelhos e enterrou as mãos no monte mal cheiroso.

— Bella, pare!

Ela não obedeceu. Cavou mais rápido, revelando um fardo de lã. Arrancou-o do estrume e desenrolou o pano. Dentro dele, havia o bebé mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida. A criança abriu os olhínhos e pôs-se a chorar a plenos pulmões.

Edward ficou estupefato, enquanto Bella tomava o bebê nos braços.

Ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, maravilhada.

— A mãe deve tê-lo escondido no estrume! E está vivo! É um milagre! — Levantou-se e examinou a criança, à procura de feri mentos. Em seguida, aninhou-a no colo. O bebê buscou-lhe o seio quase imediatamente. — O pobrezinho está com fome!

— Sim, mas não sobrou gado algum. — Edward olhou ao redor. — Onde vamos conseguir leite? Não podemos lhe dar um pouco da água do riacho?

— Será que conseguimos encontrar um balde?

Ele concordou em silêncio e se afastou. Pouco depois, Bella ouviu o cacarejar de uma galinha, seguido de pesados passos. De pois, mais nada.

— Vamos ter canja! — Edward anunciou a distância. Bella suspirou, aliviada. Uma canja seria perfeito.

— Ele é novinho demais para ser órfão — ela lamentou.

— Toda hora é hora para se tornar órfão. Mas você conseguiu sobreviver, e ele também vai conseguir. Agora, vou ver o que consigo fazer com os corpos.

Depois de lavar as mãos como podia, na margem do córrego, Bella passou a gotejar água na boquinha do bebe. Ele fez uma careta, porém logo se acostumou e tentou sugar-lhe os dedos. Ela sorriu. Cuidar de um bebé não era assim tão difícil, afinal. Obser vou o cabelinho loiro, quase branco, os dedos minusculos, os bracinhos rechonchudos, e viu-se tomada por uma intensa emoção. Ele era tão lindo... Suspirou. Quem poderia cuidar daquela criança?

De súbito, um balido cortou o silêncio. Bella ergueu-se de um pulo, assustando o bebé. Tratou, então, de acalmá-lo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— Olhe só o que encontrei no celeiro! — anunciou Edward, satisfeito. — Uma cabrita. Deve ter sido ágil demais para aqueles bastardos. —Amarrou o animal na estaca mais próxima. — Agora temos leite para o pequeno.

Bella chegou mais perto, estudando a pobre cabra fedorenta. Apavorada com a possibilidade de Edward querer colocar o bebê nas tetas daquele animal imundo, apertou-o contra si.

— Não pode estar falando sério...

— Claro que estou.

Ela negou com a cabeça e se afastou rapidamente. Edward riu.

— Nunca tirou leite de uma cabra, não é?

— Não. — Tinha ouvido falar delas no vilarejo, mas, na ver dade, jamais vira uma.

— É fácil... Olhe. — Ele agachou-se e posicionou o balde entre as pernas do animal, que não parava de balir. Buscou-lhe as tetas com ambas as mãos. — Começando de cima, esprema para baixo, assim. Tem que fazer com uma das mãos, depois com a outra.

Ao ver o leite esguichar, Bella suspirou de alívio. Não teria de colocar o bebé nas tetas daquele bicho feio, afinal. Edward passou-lhe o balde.

— Isto deve dar, por enquanto. Quando ele estiver satisfeito, pode deitá-lo no chão e tirar mais um pouco de leite.—Afastou-se, deixando-a à vontade para tentar por si mesma.

Engasgando vez ou outra, o bebé sorveu o leite momo. Assim que adormeceu nos braços de Bella, ela deitou-o sobre a relva e foi até uma cesta, largada em meio ao cenário desolador de Ardlui. Nela encontrou uma tira de linho, uma túnica pequena, uma camisa de homem, um avental e um vestido. Sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. A dona daquele cesto podia ser a mãe da criança.

Retornou pela trilha ainda tomada pela fumaça acre, tomou o bebê adormecido nos braços e acomodou-o dentro da cesta, à som bra de um olmeiro. Depois examinou o pequeno com mais atenção. O pobrezinho estava imundo.

Após limpar a criança, na verdade, um menininho, olhou o bicho esquisito e cinzento perto deles.

— Agora é a sua vez...

Buscou as tetas inchadas. Ordenhar, afinal, não era tão fácil quanto alardeara o canteran. Só muito tempo depois, foi capaz de tirar algum leite para a próxima refeição do bebê.

Carregou o balde para onde o menino ainda dormia, o dedinho na boca. Sentou-se e acariciou o bracinho rechonchudo. — Mas que menino bonzinho é você.

Nem sequer sabia o nome dele, pensou. Mas não importava. Precisava de um novo. E um bonito, com o qual pudesse crescer satisfeito. Um nome que lembrasse força e sabedoria.

Foi arrancada de seus devaneios por passos pesados que se apro ximavam. Edward desabou ao lado dela.

— Terminou?

— Coloquei trinta corpos no celeiro. Não tínha como enterrar todos.

Sentindo a necessidade de tocar algo com vida, por fim, ele acariciou o bebê.

— Não consigo parar de me perguntar o que leva um homem a cometer um horror desses. Tenho lutado pelo meu clã e pelo meu rei, é verdade; já matei mais homens do que posso contar nos dedos das mãos. Mas jamais sacrifiquei uma mulher ou uma criança.

Bella tocou-o no braço.

— Ao menos esta ainda vive.

Edward piscou, surpreso. Bella tentara consolá-lo. Sentindo-se repentinamente alegre, embora não compreendesse bem o motivo, voltou a atenção para as ruínas de Ardlui.

— Precisamos sair daqui. Não é seguro.

— Também acho.— Ela apanhou o bebê e o apoiou nos ombros. Entregou um embrulho para Edward. — São fraldas. Também va mos precisar da cabra.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e se pôs em pé. Agora tinha apenas alguns dias para encontrar um poço sagrado, desfazer o casamento com uma mulher pagã, encontrar um lar para um órfão, outro para Bella, cortejar uma lady e voltar correndo para Blackstone. E isso tudo, carregando uma cabra.

Que Deus o ajudasse.

Uma hora depois, Bella, ainda sem saber que destino teria o bebê em seus braços, perguntou:

— Onde mora, Edward?

— No vilarejo de Drasmoor.

— E onde fica isso?

— Na Costa Oeste, no estuário do Lorne.

— E longe daqui?

— Sim. Seis dias de viagem.

— Mora numa casa? — Se morasse, talvez compreendesse como ela sentia falta da sua.

— Não, moro no castelo de Blackstone, que pertence ao meu senhor, Carlisle Cullen, e sua esposa.

— Como é esse castelo?

— Blackstone fica numa pequena ilha, na baía de Drasmoor. Carlisle começou a construí-lo há uns dez anos, logo depois da peste se espalhar pelo vilarejo e um grande número de pessoas do clã morrer. Ergueu Blackstone numa ilha, para que o clã estivesse seguro caso a peste voltasse.

— Quantas pessoas há no seu clã?

— Na última contagem, havia mais de cem. Bella fitou-o com olhos arregalados.

— E quantos dormem numa cama?

Edward caiu na risada, os olhos verdes brilhando sedutoramente.

— Não é assim... A maioria mora no vilarejo de Drasmoor ou nas montanhas. Só alguns, como eu e os Silverstein, vivemos com o nosso chefe e a família dele no castelo.

— Ah. — Bella desviou o olhar do rosto atraente, no mesmo instante em que a cabra baliu e Rampante estacou, assustado. Per guntando-se o que aconteceria em seguida, segurou o bebê com mais força.

Edward esporeou o cavalo, que voltou a trotar. Aliviada, ela re tomou a conversa:

— Ainda não contou como é o castelo.

— Enorme. Toma a maior parte da ilha.

— E dentro?

— Como a maioria. Há um muro alto que cerca o pátio, um poço, alojamentos para os solteiros, uma igreja, abrigos para o gado e uma ferraria.

Bella estalou a língua, impaciente.

— Dentro, onde moram as pessoas, Cullen! Ele soltou um suspiro.

— Há um grande salão com lareiras em cada extremidade. Co memos lá. Em cima, ficam as despensas e os quartos de dormir.

— Há tapetes e vitrais coloridos? Cálices de ouro e pratos de metal enormes? Espelhos de prata? Não tem alce empalhado na parede?

Ele caiu na gargalhada.

— Blackstone não é tão luxuoso a ponto de ter vitrais colori dos e cálices de ouro, mas há muitas cabeças de animais empa lhadas, e está muito bonito agora que lady Esme chegou.

— E essa lady Esme como é?

— Não é tão bonita quanto você. Mas tem um coração enorme, Bella piscou, surpresa. Edward, obviamente, gostava da mulher e a respeitava. E se não estava ouvindo coisas, ele dissera que ela era bonita! Mas como? Estava suja, fedendo e não penteava os cabelos havia três dias...

— E o que você faz no castelo?

— Comando os guerreiros e os treino para as batalhas de defesa. Luta de espadas.

— Parece bem mais emocionante do que a minha vida. Edward riu e, mais uma vez, Bella sentiu estranhas vibrações.

Vibrações agradáveis e, ao mesmo tempo, alarmantes, descendo pela espinha.

— Não é bem assim. Na maioria das noites estou tão exausto que não vejo a hora de desabar na cama.

Ela sorriu. Edward devia ser um líder dedicado. Isso era bom, mas, por outro lado, devia correr muitos riscos.

Talvez devesse dar a ele um pouco mais de atenção.

Quatro horas depois, Edward apeou sob um arvoredo, na margem oeste do lago Lomond.

— Vamos passar a noite aqui — decidiu, contrariado.

Não tinham andado mais do que oito quilometros, graças à mal dita cabra e ao bebê, que demandava constante atenção. Estava exausto, sujo, com fome e fisicamente frustrado com as ancas de Bella roçando seu corpo nos últimos três dias. As coisas não po deriam estar piores.

Resmungando, agarrou a corda da cabrita e amarrou o animal fedorento a uma árvore. Desencilhou o cavalo e tratou de cortar alguns ramos com que improvisar um catre para Bella e o bebê, sob um pinheiro. Encheu a bolsa de água e checou as esporas de Rampante à procura de pedregulhos. Um cavalo manco era a úl tima coisa de que precisava no momento.

Vendo que tudo parecia em ordem para passarem a noite, retirou o jantar do alforje e voltou-se para Bella e o bebê. Ela cobrira os ramos com as folhas soltas da árvore, o que lhes garantiria um sono um pouco mais confortável.

— Tome. — Estendeu-lhe uma coxa da galinha. Bella sorriu, surpresa, e deu uma mordida.

— Está uma delícia! Nem vi quando a assou. Abrandando diante do inesperado sorriso, Edward respirou fundo. — Deixei que assasse em uma das fogueiras, enquanto cuidava dos mortos.

— Muito esperto...

Vendo que ela terminara de comer a coxa, Edward cortou um pedaço do peito e lhe ofereceu.

— Saiu-se muito bem em Ardlui... Sobretudo com o bebê. — Tinha de admitir. Bella agira com surpreendente calma e autocon trole todo o tempo.

Ela olhou o pequeno, que ressonava.

— Não foi difícil. — Mordeu outro pedaço da carne. — Andei pensando e resolvi ficar com ele.

— Você o quê? — Edward fitou-a, abismado. Ou Isabella Swan tinha perdido de vez o juízo, ou então ele estava ouvindo coisas!

— Fale baixo! Assim vai acordá-lo!

— Não pode ficar com o bebê! Viu o que acontece com quem têm proteção... Imagine viver com essa criança no meio do nada!

— Mas eu e o bebê não estaremos indefesos. — Bella sorriu, e as covinhas voltaram a fasciná-lo. — Teremos você... ao menos por um ano e um dia.

— Não pode estar falando sério... — Edward se levantou. O bebê choramingou e Bella o apanhou no colo, tranquila.

— Claro que estou.

Havia pensado muito no assunto. Aliás, passara a tarde toda se decidindo.

A Grande Mãe, aparentemente entendendo que Bella não dese java um filho, pois temia que este viesse ao mundo tão pobre em visão e sensível aos problemas alheios quanto ela, tivera piedade. Reconhecia que Bella havia sobrevivido a duras penas e, compreendendo sua devoção, talvez até mesmo sua solidão e o amor que possuía, latente, dentro de si, dera-lhe um presente. Um bebê que se transformaria num homem perfeito... com uma pequena participação de Edward, o Canteran.

Verdade que ele teria de dormir numa cama improvisada, na cabana, até que pudesse construir uma mais adequada para si mes mo. E talvez precisasse mudar um pouco seus hábitos, para que os três permanecessem em segurança, mas...

Bella deu de ombros, satisfeita.

Caminhando de um lado para outro à frente dela, Edward parou para encará-la.

— Não acredito nisso — repetiu.

— Psiu! Vai acordar o pequeno Edward!

— E ainda o chama pelo meu nome? Virgem Maria!

— Combina bem, já que fomos nós que o encontramos. Bella decidiu que o resto da discussão deveria ficar para depois.

Edward parecia aborrecido demais.

—Bella... Já concordamos antes quanto aos nossos planos. Não podemos mudá-los agora!

— Isso foi antes de encontrarmos o bebê. — Ou seja, antes de a Grande Mãe interceder. — Não se aflija, Edward. Você ter me encontrado e eu ter encontrado esta criança... não aconteceu por acaso.

— Está querendo me deixar louco, é isso. — Sentou-se ao lado dela, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos longos e ondulados. — Bella, entendo que tenha se afeiçoado ao bebê... Ele é bonito, tranquilo, mas não é seu e nem meu!

— Como não? A mãe do pequeno Edward deve estar morta. E até onde sabemos, o pai dele também. Somos fortes e saudáveis... — Examinou o próprio corpo, vestido com a túnica que ainda levava o cheiro de Edward, e sentiu um estranho calor subir-lhe às faces. — Darei uma boa esposa, Edward. Costuro bem e sei fazer muitas coisas. Leve-me de volta para a minha casa, e nós três...

— Chega, Bella. — Edward se levantou e deu-lhe as costas. — Sinto muito. Embora seja prendada e bonita... mais bonita do que qualquer uma que já vi antes, eu preciso me casar com outra pessoa. Dei minha palavra e pretendo cumpri-la. Vamos dissolver esta união o mais rápido possível. Depois encontramos um lar para esta criança.

Bella sentiu uma dor esquisita no peito. Então Edward tinha mes mo outra mulher. Seria a tal Virgem Maria?

Não, não podia ser. A Grande Mãe não faria isso com ela. Não depois de tudo pelo que havia passado.

Com as lágrimas ameaçando saltar dos olhos claros e formando um nó na garganta, Bella ergueu o queixo e acariciou os dedinhos do bebé. Edward estava errado. Só precisava lhe provar isso. Afinal, agora tinha muito a perder.

Ao amanhecer, Edward abriu os olhos. Estavam congestionados pela falta de sono. Passara a noite ouvindo os soluços abafados de Bella e, vez ou outra, o choramingar do bebé.

E pensar que já deveria estar chegando ao castelo de Beal...

Suspirou, permitindo-se olhar as curvas da linda mulher que dormia ao seu lado; e que transformara sua vida num verdadeiro desastre. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes...

Bella descansava voltada para ele, a cabeça aninhada no braço, os cílios negros e longos sombreando a face aveludada, os joelhos tocando suas coxas. Entre eles, agasalhado e protegido, o pequeno Edward brincava com os próprios dedos, fazendo bolinhas com a boca.

Virgem Poderosa... no que fui me meter? Ainda não acreditava que ela dera o nome dele à criança.

O bebê balbuciou algo e lhe chutou as pernas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward estendeu-lhe um dedo. De imediato, o pequeno levou o dedo dele à boca, sorrindo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Edward sorriu também. Ele devia estar faminto.

Decidiu deixar Bella dormir. Podia dar o leite à criança. Rolou para o lado dela e puxou o bebê para si.

Minutos depois, já com a cabra ordenhada e o cavalo selado, Edward retornou à cama improvisada, vendo que Bella ainda dor mia, enquanto o bebê lhe mastigava os cabelos alegremente.

Fez uma careta e tirou os cabelos da boca e da mão da criança com cuidado. Antes que o pequeno Edward pudesse protestar e acordá-la, tratou de pegá-lo no colo. Apanhou um dos panos, que Bella guardara para usar como fraldas, e um pouco de musgo. Acomodou o bebê na relva que cobria a margem do lago.

A tarefa exigiu mais esforços do que imaginara, com a agitada criança rolando de um lado a outro, mas conseguiu trocar a fralda molhada por outra limpa. Carregando o bebê debaixo de um braço, lavou o pano sujo nas água do lago e depois o estendeu sobre um galho de árvore.

— Hora de comer — anunciou, e rumou em direção à cabra. O bebê gorgolejou, satisfeito, e Edward o jogou para cima, fazendo-o gargalhar. Sorriu e repetiu a brincadeira. — Um dia ainda vou ter um filho tão lindo quanto você.

Meia hora depois, com a criança ainda brincando no colo, Edward respirou fundo.

Mesmo sendo Bella tão cuidadosa e maternal, aquele menino não poderia ficar com ela. Não cresceria saudável comendo de qualquer maneira. Precisavam encontrar uma ama-de-Ieite. E um teto seguro onde pudessem se abrigar.

— Bom dia.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com Bella. Sentiu o calor que emanava dela e, no mesmo instante, teve vontade de beijá-la.

— Bom día.

— Como vai você, pequenino?—ouviu-a perguntar, carinhosa.

Em resposta, o bebê sorriu. Era como se ela tivesse o poder de acender o sol dentro deles, Edward pensou. Arre! Quanto mais cedo se separassem, melhor.

— Temos leite de cabra — anunciou, levantando-se, então posso pescar alguma coisa.

— Obrigada, mas não estou com fome.

Edward comprimiu os lábios. Pelo visto, Bella ainda estava abor recida com o fato de ele ter se negado a ficar com o bebê. Sem dúvida, planejava usar aqueles artifícios femininos para conven cê-lo de que estava errado.

— Então vamos nos preparar para seguir viagem. Entregou-lhe a criança, apanhou as coisas ao redor e amarrou a cabra ao lado de Rampante.

Uma vez acomodados sobre o lombo do cavalo, rumaram para o sul, na direção de Inveruglas. Tomara o clã tivesse uma parteira que conhecesse algum poço sagrado e uma ama-de-leite. Quem sabe também alguém soubesse do paradeiro dos Swan, o clã de Bella. Só então poderia galopar direto para Cairndow e o castelo de Beal, onde, com sorte, haveria uma esposa à sua espera.

Uma hora depois, o bebê tornou a encher a fralda, e Bella gemeu.

— Edward, por favor, estou ficando sem ar! — Lá em cima há um gramado.

Não demorou e logo puxava as rédeas para apear. Bella entre gou-lhe o bebê, e Edward o segurou a distância, com uma careta. Ela riu e desceu sozinha do cavalo.

— Dê-me o bebê.

Apanhou uma fralda limpa, um pouco de musgo e marchou para a beira do lago. Tinha acabado de trocar o bebê, quando ouviu a voz profunda atrás dela:

— Encontrei umas amoras. Vamos comer, depois partimos. Bella o acompanhou e depositou o bebe quase adormecido ao lado deles, na relva.

Edward concentrou-se no almoço. Apesar dos restos de peixe e das amoras estarem apetitosos, Bella mal os tocou. No entanto, tinha uma expressão mais suave no rosto bonito.

— Preciso perguntar uma coisa — ela rompeu o silêncio.

— Pergunte.

— Está sendo honesto, quero dizer... você é um homem correto? Não acostumado a ter sua integridade questionada, Edward se enrijeceu.

— Claro que sim!

Bella meneou a cabeça devagar, aparentemente satisfeita com a resposta.

— Então, por que o chamam de Edward, o Terrível?

Tinha sido muito imaginar que ela não ouvira Fraiser chamá-lo assim.

— É apenas um apelido que cultivo para proteger meu clã.

— E como um apelido pode proteger alguém?

Edward hesitou por um segundo. Se Bella não tivesse pedido honestidade, ele escolheria melhor as palavras. Mas logo estariam em Inveruglas. Melhor contar aquela história de uma vez, antes que ela a ouvisse de outra pessoa.

— Dizem que eu "como o fígado" dos homens que mato em batalha. E essa reputação faz meus inimigos fugirem de mim antes mesmo que se arrisquem a morrer pela minha espada.

Bella arregalou os olhos claros, e Edward riu.

— Claro que é mentira, eu nem mesmo gosto de fígado! Mas serve ao meu propósito. Poucos invadem as terras dos Cullen sem um bom motivo. E os que o fazem normalmente se compor tam, temendo que eu os devore.

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa.

— Foi por isso que me lambeu? Lá no campo e depois, na caverna?

Foi a vez de Edward franzir a testa. Em seguida, caiu na risada.

— Eu não estava lambendo você... eu a estava beijando!

— Como assim?

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele poderia imaginar uma mulher como aquela fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta. Fitou-a, fascinado.

— O que quer saber?

— Por que, ora! — Bella torcia a barra da túnica. Tinha se recusado a vestir o traje de uma das mulheres que morrera em Ardlui. — Por que me... beijou? — indagou, sem muita certeza. — É esquisito!

— Pois eu gosto muito. Você não gostou?

— Acho que sim, mas...

— Os homens e as mulheres se beijam quando desejam um ao outro, ou quando querem demonstrar afeição. Assim como as mães beijam os filhos porque os amam.

Bella ponderou a explicação por vários segundos.

— Então... se eu beijar o bebê, estarei dizendo que o amo?

— Isso mesmo.

Era possível que ela nunca houvesse sido beijada antes? Que tipo de mãe Bella tivera? Santo Deus...

— Então me beijou porque me ama?

A pergunta repentina terminou de tirá-lo do prumo.

— Eu a beijei porque... você tem um jeito cativante. Porque é macia nos lugares certos. E porque tem uma boca que qualquer homem gostaria de provar.

Bella brincou com a grama a seus pés.

— E me beijaria de novo?

E agora?, Edward pensou, aturdido. Respondia com honestidade e arriscava vê-la fugir, ou mentia e se arrependia pelo resto da vida?

— Beijaria.

Ela ergueu o rosto de leve.

— Pode beijar, então.

O coração dele deu um salto. Antes que Bella mudasse de ideia, segurou-a pela nuca. Com o dedo, ergueu o queixo delicado para fitar aqueles olhos incrivelmente castanhos. Não viu indecisão ou medo, apenas curiosidade. Puxou-a mais para si, e as bocas se tocaram gentilmente. Os lábios dela, ainda que imóveis, eram tão macios e maleáveis quanto Edward se lembrava. Compreendendo que Bella era completamente inocente em se tratando do relacio namento entre um homem e uma mulher, demorou um pouco mais, aumentando a pressão aos poucos. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, e ela soltou o ar, dando-lhe acesso à boca doce e úmida.

Ele sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias. Bella tinha gosto de amora. Vendo que ela fechara os olhos, fechou os seus também e explorou melhor a língua macia. Bella devolveu a carícia, tímida. Depois, para sua frustração, retraiu-se.

— É assim? — ela indagou, as faces rosadas.

— É. — Precisara de toda a sua força de vontade para deixá-la se afastar, impedir a si próprio de levá-la a esquecer todas as reservas. Mas isso não seria justo com Bella nem consigo mesmo. Já não seria fácil conviver com aquelas lembranças pelo resto da vida. Lembranças do que poderia ter sido entre eles.

Minha Virgem Maria, Edward rezou, faça com que a minha pre tendente do castelo de Beal valha esse sacrifício, ou nunca vou me perdoar.

Ainda corada, Bella afastou algumas mechas do cabelo negro que ele soltara da trança sem querer.

— Tem alguma outra dúvida? — Edward quis saber.

— Não.

Erguendo-se com cuidado para que ela não notasse o efeito que tivera sobre seu corpo, ele respirou fundo.

— Melhor se preparar para a viagem. Não vamos mais parar até chegarmos a Inveruglas.

Bella aceitou a mão que Edward lhe oferecia e se levantou. Ele a observou se afastar, fascinado com o movimento gracioso de seus quadris. Deus, era linda!

Ao dirigir-se para um arbusto, Bella tropeçou numa pedra gran de no meio do caminho. Ele franziu o cenho. Sabia que beijava bem, já tinha ouvido isso mais de uma vez. Mas não para deixá-la tão tonta a ponto de não enxergar um obstáculo daquele tamanho...

Pensou na maneira como ela se locomovera, nos três últimos dias. Havia alguma coisa errada. Cruzou os braços ao vê-la sair de trás do arbusto, por fim. Bella voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera, só que dessa vez pulou a pedra com cuidado. Só então se aproximou, abaixando-se para apanhar o bebé.

Edward engoliu em seco. Acariciou o pescoço de Rampante, sentindo-se como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. Abriu a algi beira e retirou dela o último dos presentes que guardara para sua futura esposa: um rolo de fita de cetim branco. Com o coração apertado, estendeu-o a cerca de um metro e meio do rosto de Bella.

— Encontrei uma maçã. Alguém deve ter deixado cair... Quer? Com o bebê já nos braços, ela abriu um lindo sorriso, negando com um gesto de cabeça.

— Parece boa, mas, não... Pode comer.

O coração dele pareceu afundar dentro do peito. A linda Isabella Swan era praticamente cega.

* * *

Mike Newton, sem apetite para nada, a não ser por notícias de sua feiticeira e do maldito Cullen, empurrou o tabuleiro de carne. Seus homens os caçavam havia dois dias e já deviam tê-los apanhado.

Ainda não acreditava que ela se fora. Se não fosse por ele, a tal Bella, como ela própria se denominava, nem sequer existiria. Como ousava desafiá-lo assim?

E quando pusesse as mãos em Cullen, o homem desejaria jamais ter nascido. Não iria simplesmente matar o desgraçado...

Regozijando-se de antemão com a agonia porque o faria passar, apanhou a caneca de estanho. Ao vê-la vazia, atirou-a ao chão.

As três mulheres que limpavam as mesas pularam feito galinhas assustadas. — Maldição! Tenho que fazer tudo sozinho? Sirvam-me mais cerveja!

A mais robusta delas precipitou-se, servil. Mike ignorou os olhares magoados, ruminando os próprios pen samentos. Seu domínio sobre o clã já não era dos melhores. Não podia arriscar-se a arranjar mais encrencas. Desde que os Campbell haviam forçado os Newton a sair de suas terras e do castelo de Dunstaffnage, poucas coisas tinham dado certo.

Com os cofres vazios e quase sem guerreiros, seu pai não tivera alternativa na escolha das terras para onde levar o grupo. Tinham-lhes ordenado que ocupassem aquele território e por ali assentassem.

Infelizmente para ele, o herdeiro, o clã não estava feliz. Os Newton haviam nascido para o mar; eram pescadores e piratas, e não pastores ou agricultores. Até porque aquelas terras não ser viam para o cultivo. Proporcionavam pouco além do que necessitavam para sobreviver. Sem falar nas taxas e dízimos. Não tinha muito com que atrair mais gente para o clã... .. ...Até descobrir a feiticeira.

Com ela à sua disposição, Mike pudera permanecer no domínio. Em troca das curas de Isabella, tinha a lealdade dos homens e suas famílias. E num mundo pestilento e cheio de guerras como no que viviam, aquilo não era pouco.

Agora ela se fora. Assim como sua mão direita. E ele tinha apenas um homem a quem culpar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo ****V**

Ao entrarem no vilarejo de Inveruglas, Bella olhou por cima do ombro. Depois de passar o dia tentando convencê-la de que seria melhor darem o bebê para adoção, Edward parecia estra nhamente quieto.

Fez Rampante parar diante de uma construção de pedra com telhado de sapé e saltou para o chão.

— Espere aqui, — Deu alguns passos e estacou. — Estou fa lando sério, Bella, não ouse descer desse cavalo.

— Está bem!

Grande Mãe... Ele estava cada vez mais mal-humorado! Teria sido por causa do tal beijo?

Verdade que ela também ficara perturbada. Mas de uma ma neira diferente. Lembrava-se da mãe mencionando algo sobre os tais desejos malignos, mas, e se não houvesse entendido? Como uma sensação tão agradável podia ser do mal?

Suspirou, contrariada. Ficar na ignorância, sem ter nenhuma outra pessoa com quem conversar a respeito, era um martírio.

Sentiu o cheiro de carne assada e, de imediato, seu estômago roncou.

— Conhece a família que mora aqui? — perguntou, esperan çosa. Podiam ter algo com que pudessem alimentar melhor o bebê. Tinha sido uma tonta em recusar a última refeição. Agora estava até com dor de cabeça.

— É uma pousada para viajantes, Bella.

Ah! Já tinha ouvido falar sobre aquele tipo de lugar: casas amplas onde as pessoas podiam descansar por uma noite ou duas, em troca de uma moeda.

A possibilidade de passar a noite sobre um colchão de verdade, com uma lareira aos pés, encheu-a de alívio.

Assim que Edward desapareceu porta adentro, ela sentiu o co ração se apertar e as mãos formigarem. A vontade outra vez! Sem condições de atendê-la, Bella estalou a língua. Não agora! Não com o bebê e Edward por perto!

Definitivamente, algo estava errado por ali. Devia haver baru lhos, mais gente andando pela rua. Por que não havia crianças brincando, nenhuma mulher conversando e rindo, como no vilarejo dos Newton? Pelo pouco que pudera enxergar em suas visitas aos vizinhos e, apesar de Newton não ser particularmente uma pessoa agradável, seu clã era alegre, e a aldeia, sempre cheia de vida.

Edward precisou baixar a cabeça para passar pela porta da esta lagem. Vendo-se numa ante-sala, empurrou uma outra porta e se deparou com vozes exaltadas. Cerca de quarenta homens estavam reunidos na sala. Um deles, robusto e de cabelos avermelhados, finalmente notou sua presença.

— Seja bem-vindo, sir.

De imediato, todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Bom dia.

O homem levou as mãos à cintura.

— Quem é, e no que posso servi-lo?

Edward estudou os ocupantes. Todos homens, alguns jovens, outros mais velhos. E a maior parte deles parecia tensa. Alguns deixaram de lado os canecos e trataram de segurar as espadas, aguardando por uma resposta.

— Sir Edward Cullen a caminho do castelo de Beal. Acabei de passar por Ardlui... Está em ruínas.

Edward não soube ao certo o que fez recomeçar o tumulto: se ter mencionado o próprio nome ou a destruição do vilarejo vizinho. Em meio à confusão que se seguiu, alguém bateu o caneco contra a mesa exigindo silêncio. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o homem de peito largo e cabelos grisalhos sentado a um canto. Ele se ergueu e ficou frente a frente com Edward.

— Meu nome é Connor Fraiser. Sou o líder daqui. E você, se não estou enganado, é o famoso Edward, o Terrível.

Agora todos tinham as mãos sobre as adagas. Controlado, Edward manteve a dele ao lado do corpo.

— Exatamente. E um prazer conhecê-lo.

O homem não respondeu, limitando-se a estudá-lo dos pés à cabeça.

— Conheci seu pai; lutei ao lado dele em Sterling. Era um homem bom e honrado.

Parte da tensão deixou os ombros de Edward.

— Verdade, senhor. Ainda sinto sua falta... — Há quase uma década, completou para si mesmo.

— Que notícias traz de Ardlui?

— Não existe mais Ardlui. Estão todos mortos, e o lugar virou cinzas.

A sala explodiu em protestos, gritos e palavrões.

— Morte aos malditos sanguinários! — alguém gritou. Fraiser ergueu os braços.

— Calados! Todos vocês!

O lugar demorou um pouco mais a ficar em silêncio.

— Antes, precisamos saber o que aconteceu — declarou, num tom baixo e enérgico. — Só então poderemos fazer planos para lidar com Gunn.

Edward cerrou o maxilar.

— O mesmo Gunn com que têm tido problemas?

Os Gunn eram um grupo conhecido por sua indisciplina havia muito tempo.

— Sim. Eles têm vindo para o sul e estão tentando se estabelecer aqui à força. Já perdermos três dos nossos nessa batalha.

— Isso explica tudo.

Edward relatou em detalhes o que vira em Ardlui e o que fizera com os corpos. No mesmo instante, Fraiser enviou três homens para enterrar os mortos, antes de fazer um sinal para que Edward se sentasse.

— Minha mulher me espera lá fora — desculpou-se, preocu pado. — Preciso trazê-la para dentro com o bebê.

Mal pronunciara as palavras, deu-se conta de que, uma vez mais, se comprometera com Bella. Santo Deus!

— Ela será bem-vinda.

— Há algum estábulo vago para a minha montaria?

— Sim, nos fundos.

Girou o corpo para sair, porém um homem de olhos esbranqui çados bloqueou-lhe o caminho, segurando-o pelo ombro.

— Tem certeza sobre Ardlui? Meu irmão... — Parou, incapaz de continuar.

— Sinto muito. Não houve sobreviventes.

O homem respirou fundo, numa tentativa vã de aplacar o pró prio sofrimento, e se afastou.

Amaldiçoando mentalmente os patifes capazes de infligir tanta dor, Edward saiu.

Bella o aguardava com as pernas para um só lado da sela, de modo que pudesse balançar o bebê nas coxas. Sem notar a apro ximação de Edward, plantou um beijo estalado na bochecha do pe queno, que sorriu e gorgolejou de prazer.

Ele observou a cena, perturbado.

— Vamos descansar um pouco por aqui. — Ainda precisavam encontrar uma ama-de-leite e um poço sagrado. Ao estender os braços para Bella e o bebê, Edward notou que as mãos dela estavam vermelhas. — O que houve com as suas mãos?

— Nada. — Bella esfregou uma na outra. — E então? Ele os retirou de cima da sela.

— Outro clã está tentando invadir a área à força. O povo daqui acredita que foram eles que destruíram Ardlui.

Guiou-a para dentro da pousada, consciente de que ela não po deria fazê-lo sozinha.

— Mas por que fariam isso se precisavam apenas pedir permis são para ficar lá? Existe muita terra em volta! Edward revirou os olhos. Isabella Swan não era apenas cega feito um morcego, mas também tão ingênua quanto a criança que carregava nos braços. Compreendia cada vez menos como ela pu dera sobreviver sozinha por tanto tempo.

— Conseguir terras, Bella, significa obter mais poder, mais ri quezas. Qualquer um que tiver o domínio destas terras e das águas deste lago terá alimento para centenas. E os homens, moça, cos tumam matar por muito menos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

— Então minha mãe estava certa. Os homens são uns tolos.

Naquele ponto, tinha razão. Ali estava ele, arriscando o próprio futuro pela segurança de Bella e do bebê, e para quê? Por mais um beijo, talvez, ou por uma nova oportunidade de ver aqueles olhos incrivelmente castanhos sorrindo-lhe.

Ainda esfregando a palma da mão contra a túnica, Bella entrou na estalagem. Ao ouvir o burburinho dos homens discutindo, sen tiu o estômago se apertar. Não conseguia discernir quantos havia na sala escura, mas sabia que eram muitos.

Quando Edward a segurou pelo cotovelo e tentou fazê-la pros seguir, ela estacou.

— Não... Melhor eu ficar aqui na porta. O bebê pode chorar. — Se entrasse, não teria a chance de fugir caso fosse preciso.

— Você é quem sabe. — Edward se afastou por um instante, retornando em seguida com um banco. — Sente-se. Vou ver se consigo comida.

Assim que ele tornou a se afastar, Bella esticou o braço para a direita. Sentiu uma brisa leve e relaxou um pouco. Edward posicionara o banco próximo à porta.

Numa tentativa de dominar o medo de ficar presa naquele lugar, respirou fundo várias vezes. Mas a vontade crescia a cada minuto. Alguém precisava de socorro, precisava dela, e não podia fazer nada. Não agora. Tinha de ficar ali, cuidando do bebê. E depois ainda convencer Edward de que era melhor permanecerem juntos.

Edward Cullen não era nada do que diziam. Após seu pri meiro encontro, tinha sido bom a maior parte do tempo. Quando não lhe dava total atenção, limitava-se a ficar mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, mais zangado consigo mesmo do que com ela. E, quando sorria, era como se uma luz se acendesse em seus olhos, aquecendo-a feito o fogo de uma lareira.

Suspirou profundamente. Tinha tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo. Balançou o bebê no colo, imaginando como seria os três viven do juntos na choupana. Edward caçando, ela cuidando da casa e da comida, e o bebê crescendo, saudável. Sorriu e beijou-o no rosto.

Então se pôs a cantarolar baixinho uma canção que ouvira no vi larejo. O pequeno Edward soltou uma risada gostosa e resmungou de volta, ainda sorrindo.

— Ah, gostou, não é? — Bella o pôs em pé no colo e tornou a beijá-lo.

— Tem uma voz bonita.

Ela baixou o bebê, assustada, e se deparou com um homem de cabelos brancos, ajoelhado à sua frente. Sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces.

— Obrigada.

— Meu neto também gostava dessa canção — o homem mur murou, esticando um dedo para o bebe segurar. — O nome dele era Brion. Brion Fraiser. Faria um ano perto do Natal.

Bella franziu a testa, confusa.

— No Natal... o feriado próximo ao samhain.

— Ah.—Ainda não tinha ideia do que se tratava, mas conhecia o Samhain, o solstício do meio do inverno. Era uma das ocasiões em que prestava homenagem à Grande Mãe.

Algo dentro dela lhe dizia para não perguntar, mas as palavras saíram assim mesmo.

— O que aconteceu com o bebê?

— Morreu com o peito cheio... há três dias. Sabíamos que podia acontecer. Ele nasceu muito frágil. Mas jamais se está preparado. Ele era tão...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto marcado, acompanhando um soluço. O coração de Bella se apertou. Suspeitando de que a von tade que a atormentava tinha a ver com aquilo, indagou:

— E os pais?

— Meu filho, Ben, também morreu... numa batalha com os Gunn, dois dias atrás.

Chocada com o tamanho da tragédia, Bella estendeu a mão e o tocou na face. Sim, o homem sofria. Mas não era ele quem clamava por ela. Estava pronto para a morte, que, na verdade, lhe seria muito bem-vinda.

— Eu sinto muito, senhor.

— Obrigado. Mas eu não vim até você para chorar minha des graça... Falei com o seu homem, Cullen. Ele me contou que está à procura de uma ama-de-leite para a criança, e a minha Ângela pode ajudá-la. Não sei se ela vai concordar, mas...

Bella parou de escutar, tomada de apreensão. Sentiu as palmas suarem e o coração negar aquilo com tanta veemência que, num impulso, puxou o pequeno Edward para o peito.

Não, Grande Mãe! Ele ê meu! Você o deu para mim! Lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos, e ela não conseguiu engolir o nó na garganta. O velho acariciou o rostinho do bebê, ainda emocionado.

— Podemos perguntar a ela... Bella sacudiu a cabeça com força.

— Precisamos fazer isso, Bella — a voz de Edward soou ao seu lado. — Sinto muito, mas sabe que o bebê não pode crescer sau dável tomando leite de cabra e...

—Não, eu...— Não conseguiu terminar. Queria dizer que tinha uma vida inteira de amor para dar àquela criança e tanto a ensinar: como amar a Mãe Natureza, onde cresciam as maçãs, como encontrar a melhor fibra de linho ou as mais tenras amoras. Mas as palavras não saíam.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

— Bella... Sei que é difícil, mas precisa fazer isso. Pelo bem do bebê.

Com o pequeno Edward remexendo-se contra o peito, Bella olhou a sala confortável e o chão de terra batida. Cheirava a carne recém-assada, velas de sebo e fogo de turfa. Como entrara ali, jamais saberia dizer.

— Venha. — O velho de cabelos brancos foi para a direita. — Ângela está aqui.

Hesitante, mas sabendo que devia, Bella respirou fundo e avan çou um passo.

— Ângela, querida... — ouviu-o dizendo à porta. — Temos companhia.

Aproximou-se da soleira, vagamente consciente de pisar agora sobre ardósia. Sob a luz de uma única janela aberta, avistou uma forma escura no centro do aposento. Imaginando ser a cama da mulher, caminhou até ela, relutante.

Ao não receber nenhum cumprimento, curvou-se para a frente, tentando enxergar melhor.

Ângela Fraiser era muito jovem. Três ou quatro verões mais nova do que ela. Entretanto aparentava ser bem mais velha, prin cipalmente levando-se em conta a tristeza dos olhos escuros. Quan do Ângela se sentou na cama, as mãos muito brancas sobre o colo, Bella notou as faces encovadas por trás da pele pálida, os lábios ressequidos feito a casca de um tronco de carvalho.

O nó na garganta foi o suficiente para alertá-la: agora sabia o motivo da vontade.

Com mãos trémulas, estendeu o bebê na direção da moça.

— Ele tem fome... Não tenho leite. Pode amamentá-lo?

A jovem viúva olhou o bebê por alguns segundos, inexpressiva, então virou o rosto para a janela.

Bella depositou o pequeno Edward na cama e buscou a mão da moça. No momento em que se tocaram, uma forte angústia inva diu-lhe o peito, roubou-lhe o ar e pareceu gelar o sangue em suas veias. Fechou os olhos, e pequenas estrelas cintilaram diante dela. Com o coração aos saltos, e tremendo dos pés à cabeça, finalmente soltou a mão da mulher.

Ângela estava disposta a morrer. Não conseguia suportar a dor de perder o marido e o filho de uma só vez.

Bella engoliu em seco, as palavras da mãe ecoando em sua mente:

Cuidado! Quando a maldição do sangue chega, outra pode vir em seguida. Se chegar, podem tentar usá-la, como me usaram. Cuspa neles, pequena Isabella, cuspa neles!

Tomada de ressentimento, raiva e medo, e sentindo-se traída pela Grande Mãe, voltou-se para Edward.

— Leve-a para a sala e faça-a sentar-se em uma cadeira. — Não podia fazer o que era preciso sobre o chão de ardósia.

Com as lágrimas correndo livremente pela face, Bella recuou para que Edward pudesse erguer a moça nos braços.

Sinto muito, minha mãe, mas não posso seguir o seu conselho... Mesmo sabendo o que está por vir.

Queria poder ignorar aquele chamado, tanto que sentia os ossos arderem com o desejo de fugir dali. Mas não podia.

Relutante, seguiu os homens até a sala. Tão logo viu Ângela largada sobre a cadeira, voltou-se para Edward.

— Agora saiam vocês dois.

— Mas,

— Façam como eu digo! — ordenou, enérgica.

Edward a fitou de cenho franzido por um segundo, então puxou o velho pelo braço.

— Coisa de mulher...

Ao ouvir a porta se fechando, Bella respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Com o bebê nos braços, afastou as pernas da moça de vagar, posicionou-se entre elas e depositou a criança sobre o colo de Ângela. O pequeno Edward, preso entre as duas, estaria seguro enquanto ela fazia o que precisava ser feito.

Com os pés plantados firmemente sobre a Mãe Terra, fitou a outra mulher nos olhos e absorveu sua dor.

— Não precisa ter medo... Basta ter esperança. Aceitando, finalmente, que o bebê pertenceria à outra, e que não tinha mais razão para proteger a si mesma, posicionou uma das mãos na nuca de Ângela e a outra sobre sua testa. Com voz entrecortada, e consciente de que seu coração também se partia, murmurou:

— Grande Deusa, Mãe de Todos, imploro que alivie a dor desta mulher, que acalme seu coração e cure seu espírito. Ainda que me considere indigna — abafou um soluço —, por favor, nos ajude.

Fechou os olhos, então, e esperou pelo que viria. O bebê já não seria seu e Edward, o Canteran, iria partir. A voz da mãe dela ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos: Pobre Isabella... Seu destino é ser só.

Enquanto o ancião limpava as unhas com a ponta de um punhal, pensativo, Edward caminhava do lado de fora da casa, inquieto.

— Quanto tempo uma criança leva no peito?

Bella estava lá dentro havia pelo menos uma hora, e cada minuto fora um tormento. Ele jamais sofrera tanta ansiedade, nem mesmo numa batalha.

Malcolm Fraíser deu de ombros.

— Os seios de Ângela secaram depois da morte de Brion. Talvez demore um pouco para o leite descer outra vez.

Talvez. Mas algo dizia a Edward que não era apenas isso. A tranca finalmente foi aberta e ele suspirou de alívio.

— Graças a Deus!

Quando a porta se abriu, ficou desconcertado ao se deparar não com Bella, mas com Ângela. A moça trazia as faces rosadas e o pequeno Edward nos braços, sugando-lhe o seio, satisfeito.

— Onde está Bella?

— Venha. — Ângela recuou um passo para que Edward pudesse entrar.

Ele estacou na soleira. Sentada no chão, em frente à cadeira antes ocupada pela viúva, e pálida a ponto de Edward poder enxer gar as veias azuladas sob a pele alva, Bella chorava copiosamente, agia como se as duas almas houvessem trocado de corpo, o que não fazia nenhum sentido.

— Santa Mãe de Deus! — Edward correu para ela e puxou-a contra o peito. — O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Em vez de responder, Ângela agachou-se, ainda com o bebê nos braços, e segurou o rosto de Bella, lívido e banhado pelas lágrimas. Ao se fitarem, Edward quase pôde sentir a energia que fluía entre elas . Decididamente, não gostou daquilo.

Ângela beijou a face de Bella e se ergueu, ajeitando a criança no colo.

— Não sei bem, senhor — disse, apenas. Sentou-se, então, na cadeira, voltando toda a atenção ao bebê.

Frustrado, Edward segurou Bella pelo queixo, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos marejados. Tudo o que viu foi dor e sofrimento.

— O que foi, Bella? O que posso fazer por você?

Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça. Ele a puxou mais para si. Aquilo não era normal. Precisava fazer alguma coisa!

Ao avistar Fraiser na porta, soltou o ar que vinha prendendo.

— Traga-me algum vinho.

O homem observava a cena de cenho franzido.

— Agora mesmo.

— E um cobertor! — lembrou, antes que ele se fosse. — Ela está gelada...

O pequeno Edward gorgolejou no silêncio e Ângela o pôs contra o ombro.

— Como se chama este menininho lindo? — indagou, dando- lhe tapinhas nas costas.

Edward estava prestes a responder, quando Bella enterrou dedos em seu braço com surpreendente força.

— Dê você um nome a ele — ela disse para Ângela. Os lábios da moça curvaram-se num sorriso tímido.

— Está bem... Mas preciso pensar. — Colocou a criança para mamar no outro seio e acariciou-lhe o rosto. — Tem que ser um nome lindo para compensá-lo por tudo que passou.

Bella concordou com a cabeça, engolindo com dificuldade.

Edward a amparou, angustiado. Jamais deveria ter pedido uma ama-de-leite. Jamais deveria ter levado Bella até ali!

Ah, Bella, eu sinto tanto...

Fraíser retornou com duas canecas fumegantes, um cobertor e um prato de estanho cheio de biscoitos amanteigados. Ajoelhou-se ao lado deles.

— Trouxe hidromel para você também.

— Obrigado.

Edward enrolou a coberta em torno de Bella e levou a caneca a seus lábios.

— Beba, vamos...

Iria deixá-la sonolenta; e o sono seria o melhor remédio para o mal que a afligia. Bella mal pregara os olhos desde que haviam encontrado aquela criança.

— Desde a morte de Collin, Ângela não sai daqui — murmurou Fraiser. — Por que não passam a noite na casa dela? É a primeira choupana logo depois da igreja. Eu levo um pouco de sopa mais tarde.

— Aceitem, por favor... — encorajou-os Ângela. — Os olhos dela pousaram na túnica que Bella ainda usava. — E deixe-a es colher um vestido, ou o que quiser, na arca ao pé da cama — disse para Edward, ao ver que agora Bella parecia adormecida.

— É muita generosidade de sua parte. Ângela negou com a cabeça.

— Sua mulher é que é muito generosa. Jamais poderei retribuir o que fez por mim.

Fraiser segurou a porta para Edward, que adentrou o único apo sento da choupana carregando Bella nos braços. Havia duas ca deiras pesadas, uma delas de balanço, diante de uma lareira de pedras. À direita, uma mesa e dois banquinhos. Do outro lado, uma cama larga, ladeada por um berço.

Edward deitou Bella no colchão de penas, cobriu-a e voltou-se para ver Fraiser acendendo o fogo.

— Agradeço muito por nos terem oferecido um lugar para passar a noite. Bella não ficaria à vontade na estalagem. — Tinha notado o quanto ela ficara nervosa na presença de tantos estranhos.

Fraiser se levantou.

— Foi um prazer. E tem razão em querer sair de lá. Os homens vão passar a noite discutindo o que fazer com os Gunn. Sua mulher não teria sossego.

— Melhor levar o berço — lembrou Edward, ao ver o velho rumar para a porta. — O menino vai precisar dele.

Sem dizer que, se Bella visse o móvel vazio, iria se consumir ainda mais.

Fraiser aproximou-se do berço.

— Cuide bem de sua mulher. O que ela fez hoje... — Parou, sem força na voz para continuar. Limpou uma lágrima com o dorso da mão enrugada. — Daqui a pouco venho trazer a sopa.

Assim que Fraiser partiu, Edward recolocou a tranca na porta. Contornou a cama larga, pensativo.

— O que aconteceu atrás daquela porta, Bella? — murmurou para si mesmo.

Sem hesitar, deitou-se ao lado dela e aconchegou-a contra o peito. Afastou uma mecha do cabelo escuro que lhe caía sobre a testa e, num impulso, enrolou-a no dedo. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a vira e de quanto desejara fazer aquilo.

— Tem ideia do tanto que eu a quero, Isabella Swan? — Suspirou, examinando o machucado que ela ainda trazia na testa. — Devia ter me contado o seu segredo... que não pode enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz. Eu podia ter evitado ao menos uma das suas cabeçadas.

Sorriu de leve, mas o sorriso logo morreu em seus lábios. Da mesma forma que Bella tanto queria o bebê e não podia tê-lo, ele, a queria e não podia ficar com ela. E a consciência disso lhe doe no fundo do peito.

— Que situação triste esta nossa!

Havia perguntado a Fraiser se ele conhecia o clã dos Swan. O homem afirmara que jamais ouvira falar dele. Também perguntar; se sabia onde podiam encontrar um poço sagrado, mas ele não tinha idéia. Havia sugerido que perguntassem em Cairndo. Se não encontrassem um poço lá, teriam de cavalgar para o norte, ao longo da margem do lago Fyne, depois descer para o sul na direção de Inveraray, o que os faria perder um tempo precioso. Sem falar no estado em que Bella se encontrava. Iria suportar uma cavalgada daquelas?

Como se respondesse à pergunta, ela gemeu e esticou o corpo. No gesto, encostou os seios no peito de Edward. Um segundo de pois, jogou a perna esquerda sobre sua coxa e encaixou o corpo, no dele.

Edward engoliu em seco. Dois dias antes, teria feito qualquer coisa para tê-la assim... Agora não era apenas seu corpo que exigia aquela mulher. Era também seu coração.

Reunindo toda a força de vontade de que foi capaz, afastou-a com cuidado, acariciando-a de leve nas costas. Não era nenhum selvagem para aproveitar-se de uma mulher em pleno sono.

A escuridão se desfez de repente para Bella. Encontrou a mãe na frente da choupana.

— Mãe? Quem é meu pai?

— Você não tem pai.

Era mentira. Todos na vila tinham pai. Bateu o pé.

— Conte sobre meu pai!

— Você é filha da vergonha, Isabella. Da minha vergonha! Por isso seu sobrenome é Swan. Swan, de vergonha, entendeu?

— Quero saber quem é meu pa...

O tapa a pegou de surpresa. Com os olhos marejados, levou a mão ao rosto e baixou a cabeça. De novo a escuridão.

— Mãe, onde você está? — Com o coração batendo furiosa mente dentro do peito e as palmas das mãos suando frio, embre nhou-se floresta adentro. O sol tinha se posto por trás das monta nhas, mergulhando o vale em sombras, sua mãe nunca se ausentara tanto tempo. Nunca, em seus oito verões de vida.

- Mãe!

Com os braços estendidos diante do corpo, correu para a silhueta escura, caída de lado, em meio a uma cama de folhas secas.

— O que aconteceu?

Deu-se conta de que se ajoelhara em algo úmido. Sentiu o odor inconfundível de sangue e viu que a mãe segurava o corpo na altura da cintura.

— Um porco-do-mato... Ajude-me!

Porfavor, Grande Deusa... Não consigo sozinha. Sou pequena demais e não sei o que fazer!

A mãe dela respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade.

Desesperada por uma palavra que fosse, até mesmo um xingamento, sacudiu-a de leve.

— Acorde, mãezinha, acorde... Está me assustando! Mãe! Por favor... não me deixe... Mãe!

O calor de uma mão segurou o rosto dela.

— Está tudo bem. É só um pesadelo, Bella.

Bella esforçou-se para entender de onde vinha aquela voz. Era profunda, e o calor em volta, aconchegante. Soltou um suspiro trêmulo e abriu os olhos.

— Edward...

— Sou eu. — Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo escuro do rosto dela. — Não queria acordá-la, mas estava tendo um pesadelo. Está melhor agora?

Bella limitou-se a relaxar de encontro a ele.

— Sempre tem esses pesadelos?

— Não.

Edward a acariciou nas costas, sabendo que ela mentia.

— Não quer me contar? Talvez, assim, não tenha mais.

— É só uma velha lembrança. — Tentou se levantar, inquieta, pois já devia ser hora de alimentar o pequeno Edward.

Só então os últimos acontecimentos lhe vieram à cabeça. Es condeu o rosto nas mãos, incapaz de conter um soluço. Seu bebê se fora.

— Bella.. — Edward tornou a abraçá-la com força, permitindo que ela ocultasse o rosto em seu peito, e beijou-a na cabeça. — Vai ter outro bebê. Tão bonito quanto o seu pequeno órfão. E,desta vez, ninguém vai afastá-la dele.

Edward a observou em silêncio, como se esperasse que Bella concordasse com sua predição. Preocupava-se com sua dor, mas, não podia entender seu maior medo: que justamente o que ele prometia jamais acontecesse.

Ela era amaldiçoada. Não passava de uma feiticeira. Desejando poder revelar seu sofrimento, Bella limitou-se a con cordar com a cabeça, em silêncio. Edward a abraçou mais.

— Não sei bem o que se passou enquanto estava com Ângela Fraiser. Só sei que você é a mulher mais corajosa e generosa que já conheci e estou muito feliz por havê-la encontrado, Isabella. — Acariciou-a no rosto.

Bella apaixonou-se por Edward Cullen nesse exato mo mento.

Precisando do calor e da força que emanavam dele, puxou-o pela nuca e beijou-o com paixão,

Edward gemeu quando ela abriu os lábios e, segundos depois assumiu o controle, beijando-a como se quisesse mergulhar dentro dela. Bella sentiu um calor estranho espalhar-se por seu corpo e, como por milagre, desapareceu a dor que lhe apertava o peito. Atordoada, cedeu às sensações e aos desejos que não tinha palavras para explicar.

**N/A: Olá girls!! Obrigada pelas Reviews! **

**Priis Cullen: **A Bella é bem atrapalhada mesmo. rsrsrs Mas quem me dera ser atrapalhada e achar um homem desse =P Mas não se preocupe que não vou parar de postar as atrapalhadas dela!! Bjs fofos pra vc tb! ^^


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo ****VI**

O coração de Edward batia descompassado, sua mente e corpo totalmente consumidos pelo desejo que sentia por Bella. Pu xou-a com firmeza para si, alinhando as curvas suaves com a ri gidez do próprio corpo. Aquela mulher tinha sido feita para ele; moldava-se a ele como nenhuma outra. Seus segredos, sua com paixão, suas fraquezas... tudo o encantava.

Explorou a boca macia com abandono. Quando ela gemeu, sen tiu cada centímetro de seu ser arder em resposta. Bella arqueou o corpo, pressionando-o contra o dele, e Edward se pôs sobre ela, apoiando-se nos braços. Instintivamente, Bella moveu os quadris, e o calor que irradiava o deixou sem fôlego.

Mergulhou a mão nos cabelos fartos, como sonhara por tantos dias, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava a face macia com a ponta dos dedos. Correu a boca pelo pescoço esguio, sugando a pele morna. Para seu delírio, percebeu que ela se arrepiava, a pulsação acelerando sob seu toque. Seus corações batiam em uníssono.

Bella o trouxe para mais perto. Compreendia o que ele desejava fazer?

Seus lábios não tiveram dificuldade para encontrar as deliciosas protuberâncias sob o tecido. Lembrava-se bem dos mamilos rosa dos... os mesmos que agora pareciam implorar pelo calor de sua boca.

Deslizou a mão direita pela cintura delgada até encontrar um seio, e, com um gemido, envolveu-o com a boca. Bella o conduzia pelos cabelos. E, céus, ele a queria... Desejava-a dolorosamente.

Nesse instante, uma batida fraca soou a distância. Ignorando-a Edward voltou a atenção para o outro seio. Sugou-o por cima do tecido, e Bella soltou uma exclamação abafada, arqueando mais corpo.

Continuou a acariciá-la, e ela o enlaçou com as pernas, pressionando o corpo quente contra o dele.

Bella arfava agora, ansiosa por algo que não compreendia bem

Mas Edward entendia...

Ergueu-se, de modo a livrá-la da túnica. Precisava dela nua.

— Cullen, eu trouxe a sopa! — uma voz soou do lado de fora.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, ofegante.

Maldição! Estava prestes a realizar um sonho de dias... E a consumar uma união que precisava romper a todo custo!

Relutante, baixou a túnica e saiu de cima dela, sentindo o co ração bater na garganta. Novas batidas ressoaram na porta, e ele deixou escapar um sus piro de frustração.

— Parece que Fraiser está disposto a nos alimentar de qualquer! maneira.

Graças ao bom Deus. O homem jamais saberia que o tinha salvado de uma encrenca... e também a virtude de Bella.

Com as faces rosadas e o olhar confuso, ela o acariciou no peito.

— Não quero comer agora.

Tentado a indagar o que ela queria, então, Edward obrigou-se à se conter. Do contrário, realizaria todos os desejos dela, um a um, não importando acordo, nem Donaliegh. Cada vez que Bella o fitava daquela maneira, sentia uma coisa além da paixão, além da luxúria.

— Eu sei... mais do que você imagina. Mas é melhor deixarmos o homem entrar, antes que derrube a porta.

Decididamente, não poderiam dormir juntos naquela cama. Era melhor ele dormir no chão.

Bella ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo, devagar. Olhou ao redor, confusa, e Edward viu-se tomado de culpa.

— Está bem?

— Meio tonta, acho.

As batidas soaram de novo.

— Convém eu abrir a porta logo.

Consciente da própria excitação, Edward tratou de atravessar o cômodo com uma lentidão estudada.

Fraiser, prestes a bater novamente, o saudou com um sorriso.

— Boa noite! Eu os teria deixado dormir, mas é melhor come rem estas tortasde peixe enquanto estão quentes. — Riu. — Minha Ângela pode ser bonita, mas não tem a mão muito boa para cozinha.

Colocou na mesa a cesta contendo um par de tortas chamusca das, um pão escuro e um pote de mel. Com um baque surdo, pousou um jarro de cerveja.

— Se ainda ficarem com fome depois disso, podem chamar. Tem mais lá em casa. — Voltou-se para Bella: — Como está, moça?

Ela ensaiou um sorriso. Na verdade, estava péssima. Além da exaustão depois do episódio com Ângela, sentia a pele arder onde Edward a tocara com as mãos e a boca, e o ventre se apertar com uma sensação que não compreendia bem.

— Um pouco melhor, obrigada.

— Que bom. Minha filha está muito preocupada com você. Bella limitou-se a concordar com um gesto de cabeça. Tinha vontade de gritar que a alegria da filha dele era sua ruína, mas não podia. Jamais deixaria que soubessem o que curar fazia com ela.

Se também tiver o poder da cura, alertara-a sua mãe certa vez, será um fardo que só você poderá carregar. Essa será a sua pe nitência.

Suspirou, incapaz de perguntar sobre o pequeno Edward. Sabia que, se o fizesse, a frágil muralha que a protegia dos próprios sen timentos, e que Edward de alguma maneira erguera com seus beijos, se romperia, dando livre curso à dor que trazia dentro de si.

Fraiser observou o fogo fraco e atirou dentro dele mais algumas turfas. Voltou-se, então, com um sorriso.

— Vou me recolher agora. Mas, se precisarem de algo, estarei à disposição.

Quando ele partiu, Bella prendeu o ar, perguntando-se o que Edward faria em seguida. Iria tomá-la nos braços de novo?

Em vez disso, ele puxou uma cadeira, indicando-lhe a outra.

Ela se sentou, indagando-se o porquê de Edward parecer tão con trariado.

Em silêncio, ele apanhou duas canecas, sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, pôs a comida diante de Bella e começou a comer. Tudo sem tocá-la, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Confusa, ela buscou-lhea a mão, e ele se retraiu.

Uma dor profunda a varreu no peito. Mais forte do que jamais sentira. Sem apetite, engoliu o nó na garganta e pousou as mãos sobre o colo. O que havia feito ou dito para que Edward quisesse tanto manter distância agora?

Sentindo-se repentinamente sem ar e temendo que fosse come çar a chorar e não parasse nunca mais, arrastou a cadeira e se levantou. Sem pensar muito, estendeu as mãos e buscou a saída.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Aonde vai?

Edward se pôs em pé. Abriu a porta com um tranco, esperando se deparar com Bella do lado de fora. Mas não encontrou ninguém. Saiu a passos largos, olhando para os dois lados da estrada. Nada. Tudo o que via eram algumas sombras ao luar.

Onde ela havia se metido? Estremeceu com o frio que vinha do lago e lembrou-se do que Bella vestia e praguejou. Ela não conhe cia ninguém por ali, a não ser Ângela e seu pai. Era isso! Tinha ido ver o pequeno Edward.

Atravessou a estrada em direção à choupana dos Fraiser. A fumaça clara saindo da chaminé e a luz fraca por trás das janelas fechadas o tranquilizaram. Bateu na porta.

— Cullen... Entre! — Fraiser sorriu. — Estávamos mes mo conversando a seu respeito.

Sentindo-se um perfeito idiota por preocupar-se sem nenhum motivo, Edward cruzou a soleira e varreu o ambiente com os olhos. Ao se deparar apenas com Ângela e o bebê ao lado da lareira, sentiu, o coração afundar dentro do peito. Disse a si mesmo para permanecer calmo, que Bella ainda devia estar por perto, mas percebeu que as mãos começavam a suar. — Bella passou por aqui? O homem franziu o cenho.

— Não. Não a vejo desde que fui levar a sopa. Por quê?

— Minhas desculpas por incomodá-los...

Sem dizer mais nada, bateu em retirada e rumou para a estala rem. Não imaginava por que ela iria até lá, mas era o único lugar com o qual poderia estar mais familiarizada. Escancarou a primeira e a segunda porta e parou. O lugar ainda estava entupido de homens discutindo e gritando. E nem sinal de Bella. Soltando um palavrão, abriu caminho com os ombros, ignorando as reclamações, na esperança de que ela houvesse encontrado refugio nos fundos, onde a escuridão era ainda maior.

Nada.

Não tinha mais onde procurar, e as conversas escabrosas sobre o que os Gunn vinham aprontando na vizinhança em nada alivia ram sua ansiedade.

Virou-se para a saída e se encontrou frente a frente com Emmet MacKay, um velho amigo e cavaleiro que não via desde que luta ram juntos em Burgundy.

Emmet segurou-o com força pelos ombros.

— Cullen, seu velho cavalo de batalha! Que diabo está fazendo aqui no sul?

Edward sorriu. Emmet parecia não ter envelhecido um só dia. Con tinuava forte e belo como um touro.

— Procurando minha mulher. Parece que a perdi. Emmet caiu numa gargalhada, e as cabeças se voltaram.

— Eu bem soube que estava à caça de uma.

Santo Deus, seria possível que todo o mundo no reino soubesse da vida dele?

— E você, o que tem feito? A última coisa que ouvi é que continua partindo os corações das virgens pelas alcovas do castelo de Edimburgo.

— E por que não? — Emmet riu. — Mas Albany se cansou de perder para mim as moças mais bonitas e me mandou para esta maldita missão.

— Que missão?

Emmet jogou um braço sobre os ombros do amigo e curvou-se para cochichar:

— Não aqui.

Edward concordou, discreto. Política e intrigas eram um prato cheio para Emmet. Quanto mais suja a história, melhor. E quanto me nos se dissesse em público, mais seguro seria.

Quando Emmet tentou guiá-lo para um canto mais reservado, Edward não saiu do lugar.

— Desculpe, amigo, mas agora não posso. Preciso encontrar Bella.

— Bella, hein? Eu vou com você, então. Preciso conhecer a felizarda.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo ****VII**

Bella abaixou-se sobre o pedregulho que rodeava o lago Lomond, abraçou os joelhos e encolheu os ombros sob o vento cortante. Sentiu as faces úmidas arderem ao olhar a imensidão negra que se sobrepunha às margens.

Seria fácil. Só precisava entrar ali e pôr um fim à sua dor. Não teria mais de se preocupar com o que iria comer no inverno se guinte. Nem se continuaria sozinha.

Mas conseguiria afundar? Passara a vida nadando, sem que nin guém a houvesse ensinado.

Talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias. Provavelmente subiria à superfície feito uma maçã em um balde de água. Mas não podia continuar assim dia após dia, deixando-se consumir por aquela angústia, vendo o desprezo, ou pior, o medo, nos olhos das pessoas.

Lembrou-se de Edward sentado à sua frente, à mesa; do modo como a evitara e ignorara, e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto novamente.

— Por que fui gostar tanto de você, Edward Cullen?

— Gosta dele, é?

Soltou um grito e caiu para trás, mergulhando os braços na água gelada.

Um estranho, tão alto e forte quanto Edward, estendeu as mãos e a segurou pela cintura.

— Calma, moça! Não vou lhe fazer mal.

As nuvens escolheram esse exato momento para se abrir, e o luar iluminou o rosto do homem que a segurava. Bella nunca na vida tinha visto um rosto tão belo. Parecia feito de ouro: os cabelos a pele.

— Sou amigo de Edward, e você deve ser a Bella que esta perdida.

Emudecida pela surpreendente visão, ela só conseguiu piscar — Sou Emmet MacKay, cavaleiro armado, defensor dos fiéis, e seu inteiro dispor. — Sorriu, exibindo duas covinhas, para depois desviar o olhar, por algum motivo, para o decote dela. Bella engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras.

— Sou eu mesma.

Ele a soltou um pouco, uma das mãos ainda amparando-a pela cintura.

— E um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. — Guiou-a para um penedo que ela nem sequer avistara. — Sente-se aqui e me conte por que uma menina tão linda está sozinha no escuro, pensando no meu amigo descuidado.

Bella torceu as mãos, tremendo de nervoso e de frio.

— Ele não é descuidado. Nem um pouco, na verdade. É muito bom.

Emmet ajoelhou-se diante dela e tomou a mão pequena entre as suas.

— Agora me conte o motivo de toda essa lamúria e choradeira. Talvez eu possa ajudar. Conheço o teimoso do seu homem há mais tempo do que gostaria.

Bella fitou os olhos do estranho, agora verdadeiramente solenes, e desabou.

Numa profusão de palavras, e em meio a um rio de lágrímas confessou todos os medos. Contou como Edward a encontrara, do pavor que sentira até ele salvá-la na ribanceira, de sua união acidental, de como ele a abraçara e beijara, sobre o bebê que fora obrigada a entregar a outra, e de como agora estava certa de ter perdido Edward. Tudo num só fôlego. Então silenciou. Também em silêncio, Emmet a estudou por um instante. Já tinha ouvido a versão de Edward, bem mais resumida, era verdade. Ao ver que ela não retornara à choupana, seu amigo en trara em pânico. Tinham se separado, então, e Edward seguira para as montanhas atrás do vilarejo, enquanto ele viera para o lago. Agora, após ouvir a versão de Bella, chegou à conclusão de que jamais, em seus vinte e nove anos de vida, tinha conhecido alguém tão surpreendente.

Sem afetação, Bella revelara todos os detalhes de seu infortúnio, ainda que não houvesse compreendido uma boa parte. O fato é que ela não tentara ganhar sua simpatia, nem dissimulara suas emoções colocando toda a culpa em Edward. Tomará a culpa para si, embora Emmet não imaginasse por quê. Até onde sabia, seu amigo agira como um idiota. Mas uma coisa estava certa: aquela mulher de tão incrível beleza estava completamente apaixonada pelo sortudo do Cullen!

Mas podia ajudá-la. Sabia bem como. Afinal de contas, não o chamavam de O Ladrão de Corações por nada...

E tinha tempo suficiente. Se fizesse aquele favor para a esposa de Edward, talvez também ele fosse abençoado um dia com uma mulher tão autêntica e pura de coração. Isso se sobrevivesse às batalhas.

Decidido, abriu o sorriso que fazia metade das moçoilas da Escócia quase desfalecerem a seus pés.

— Muito bem, Bella. Agora que ouvi o que você tinha para dizer, talvez possa ajudá-la a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Cullen. — Deu um tapinha na mão dela, notando, surpre so, os pequenos calos. Também não era avessa a trabalho, con cluiu, pensativo. Melhor ainda. Donaliegh precisava de uma castelã assim. Da última vez que visitara o lugar, encontrara-o quase em ruínas.

Não temia roubar o coração dela. Era óbvio que Bella amava aquele tolo além da razão. Temia, apenas, que suas artimanhas provocassem a ira dela.

Tinha certeza de que, por trás daquela beleza frágil e daquele nome esquisito, havia uma verdadeira leoa. Ia soltar a mão de Bella, quando a voz de Edward ressoou bem atrás dele.

— Pelo jeito a encontrou.

De costas para o amigo, e ainda apoiado em um joelho, Emmet piscou para ela, discretamente, antes de se erguer e oferecer-lhe a mão.

Bella a aceitou, sem hesitação, enquanto ele se voltava para Edward com a mais ingênua das expressões.

— E como não encontraria a moça mais bonita e encantadora da cidade?

— Como não? — ironizou Edward, tentando conter a própria irritação. Tomou a mão dela para si, sem desviar o olhar de MacKay, antes de se concentrar em Bella. — Você está bem?

— Sim. Apenas com frio.

Puxou-a para mais perto e percebeu que tinha as faces e os cílios úmidos.

— Andou chorando... O que aconteceu aqui, afinal?

— Calma lá, amigo! Ela já estava aos prantos quando a en contrei.

Sem poder refutar a informação, Edward sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Bella estava realmente aborrecida ao deixar a choupana. Assim que voltassem para lá, podiam esclarecer tudo.

Guiou-a pelos ombros e ela olhou, apreensiva, na direção de Emmet. Sua pouca visão devia ter impedido que ficasse impressionada com o amigo dele, o que era bom.

— Obrigado — Edward dirigiu-se a Emmet. — Sei que tem assuntos a resolver, portanto boa noite.

— Na verdade, não tenho nada para fazer no momento.

— Já jantou, sir? — indagou Bella.

— Ainda não, milady.

— Então se junte a nós. Temos comida de sobra. — Lançou um olhar para Edward. — Ele é seu amigo, não é?

Edward comprimiu os lábios. O que poderia dizer?

— Sim. Vamos, então.

Tinha ouvido a gargalhada de Emmet ecoar no lago, minutos antes. Na certa, estivera se exibindo para Bella. Quando planejava avi sá-lo de que a havia encontrado? Depois de jogar todo o seu char me? Não iria perdoá-lo por isso.

Puxou Bella estrada afora, abriu a porta da choupana e a fez sentar-se em frente à mesa. Após enrolar um cobertor em seus ombros, atirou mais turfa ao fogo.

— Está mais quente agora?

Ela demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para responder.

— Estou.

Quando Emmet se acomodou do outro lado da mesa, a cabana de Ângela pareceu repentinamente menor. Contrariado, Edward distri buiu um pedaço de torta de peixe para cada um e tratou de comer o seu. Franziu a testa. Quando o velho Fraiser afirmara ser melhor "comer a torta quente", não tinha mentido. Fria, lembrava mais um pedaço de carvão.

Bella, ao contrário dele, não pareceu nem um pouco incomo dada. Bastou Emmet começar a contar histórias sobre o atual bobo da corte, e até se esqueceu do que estava comendo, os olhos claros cintilando de curiosidade.

Sem apetite, Edward empurrou o prato.

— Para qual missão Albany o enviou?

Emmet ainda sorriu para Bella, antes de também se mostrar satisfeito.

— Melhor não dizer.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Bella nem sequer vai saber de quem está falando.

Emmet considerou a informação por um instante.

— Estou a caminho de Dunberg. Albany suspeita de que os Campbell estão conspirando. Parece que dois espiões foram pegos deste lado da fronteira carregando esboços detalhados das ameias do castelo de Edimburgo e também de Sterling. — Parou, olhando para Bella antes de prosseguir: — Depois de muitas horas na mas morra, um dos espiões finalmente mencionou Dunstaffnage antes de, falecer.

— O pobre homem morreu? — Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim.

— A água por lá é muito ruim — murmurou Edward, os olhos fixos nos de Emmet. — Muita gente fica doente.

— Então deviam dizer às pessoas para ferver a água, sobretudo se as vacas bebem dela. — Ela terminou de mastigar o último pedaço de torta, parecendo bastante satisfeita. Ao ver que ambos a fitavam, pasmados, sorriu. — Boa esta torta, não?

— Sim, muito... — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e ao fazê-lo, desataram a rir.

Bella olhou de um para outro.

— Qual a graça?

— Nenhuma — respondeu Emmet, escondendo-se por trás do ca neco de cerveja.

Evitando o olhar dela, Edward fingiu ocupar-se com um pedaço de pão.

— Não acredito que Campbell esteja envolvido numa traição, dessas.

Campbell fora padrinho de Carslile, seu senhor. Os Cullen e os Campbell já tinham lutado lado a lado.

— Nem eu. — Emmet engoliu o resto da cerveja. — Mas preciso investigar, já que Albany ordenou.

Lambendo os dedos após o terceiro pedaço de torta, Bella tornou a se manifestar:

— Quem é Albany?

— O duque de Albany é tio do nosso legítimo rei — explicou o amigo de Edward.

— Ah. Não esqueça de dizer para ele ferver a água também. Emmet arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo e fitando-a como se ela fosse de outro mundo. Edward suspirou. Sim, Bella era mesmo uma criança. E era melhor que o amigo mantivesse aquele sorriso bem longe dela!

— Quanto tempo vai levar para ir a Dunstaftnage e voltar? — Quanto antes o Ladrão de Corações partisse, melhor.

— O tempo que for necessário. — Emmet tornou a encher as ca necas de cerveja. — Não tenho estômago para essas coisas de inimizade pessoal.

Edward analisou a situação, preocupado. Se uma guerra estava por vir, então o quanto antes Carlisle soubesse, mais cedo pode riam preparar Blackstone e o clã. Não poderia haver razão melhor para resolver aquela questão de casamento.

Bella bocejou, então empurrou a cadeira.

— Estou exausta. Se me dão licença... Sir MacKay...

Os dois se levantaram. Emmet tomou a mão dela e depositou um beijo na pele macia.

— Boa noite, milady. E, por favor, me chame de Emmet. Bella corou de leve.

— Está bem — disse, sorrindo. — Por que não dorme aqui conosco, junto da lareira? Vou dormir do lado da parede — co municou a Edward.

Sem fala, tanto pelo convite estapafúrdio feito a seu amigo, quanto pelo modo como ela se afastou, decidida, Edward só pôde observar enquanto Bella se enfiava sob o cobertor e, sem pensar duas vezes, livrava-se da túnica verde, atirando-a ao pé da cama.

Santa Mãe de Deus! Ela estava nua em pêlo, considerou Edward. E na presença de um marmanjo que mal conhecia!

Bella limitou-se se a virar de lado, de costas para eles.

A risada de Emmet ressoou na cabana.

— Não era bem o que eu estava pensando, mas... — Observou a expressão chocada do amigo. — Que escolha difícil a sua... Dor mir ao lado dessa beleza ou perto da lareira, comigo. — Sorriu, indicando-lhe a cadeira.

Edward respirou fundo e tornou a se sentar.

— Chega de gracinhas. Por acaso já ouviu falar do clã dos Swan?

Se alguém tinha alguma informação a respeito deles, era Emmet. Espião do rei, e agora do duque de Albany, passara os últimos cinco anos por dentro de todos os assuntos do reino.

— Não. Talvez o clã dela seja inglês.

Não era o que Edward esperava ouvir. Se Bella fosse realmente inglesa, então tinha apenas duas alternativas. Levá-la de volta para seu povo, o que não seria nada bom com os Newton por lá, ou carregá-la consigo para Blackstone, o que não seria muito bem recebido por sua futura esposa.

— E por acaso sabe onde posso encontrar um poço sagrado?

— Sei.

A expressão dele se iluminou. —- Onde?

— Ao sul de Kelso.

— Santo Deus, homem, fica do outro lado do reino! Preciso de um por aqui!

Emmet deu de ombros.

— Há um nas montanhas acima de Drasmoor, no lugar onde brincávamos quando crianças. Lembra? Aquele que chamavam de Vale das Lágrimas.

O amigo se referia a uma nascente que havia nas terras dos Cullen, a quilometros e quilômetros do castelo de Beal.

— Não há nenhum mais próximo?

— Pode haver, mas eu não sei. — Um segundo depois, Emmet se curvou sobre a mesa.—Diga a verdade. Ela é mesmo tão inocente quanto parece?

Edward bufou.

— Mais do que imagina.

— Então Bella não é deste mundo. — Emmet esfregou o queixo, o olhar fixo nas costas dela. — O que é muito interessante...

De punhos cerrados, Edward projetou o corpo sobre a mesa.

— Guarde seu charme para si mesmo, se sabe o que é bom para você. Não vou deixar que a magoe.

Emmet sustentou o olhar do amigo, num desafio.

— Está me lembrando um daqueles cães que guardam as man jedouras. Não podem comer o feno, nem querem se deitar nele, mas também não deixam a vaca chegar perto. Por que isso?

Por quê? Porque ele queria Isabella Swan com uma intensi dade que beirava a dor física, e não podia tê-la. Não sem faltar com a própria palavra, não sem ficar sem Donaliegh. Não sem perder a única chance, naquela maldita vida, de se tornar seu pró prio senhor.

Emmet balançou a cabeça, depois bocejou e se levantou.

— E então, o que vai ser? A cama ou o chão? Eu fico com qualquer um dos dois.

Cerrando os dentes, Edward rumou para a cama. Com os olhos faíscando, encarou o amigo, livrou-se da camisa larga e meteu-se sob as cobertas ao lado de Bella.

— Não se esqueça de apagar a vela — lembrou a Emmet, mesmo sabendo que não pregaria os olhos naquela noite.

* * *

Ao sair da última cabana que pôde encontrar, Fegan Newton correu os olhos pelo vilarejo de Crianlarich à procura do irmão. Vendo que Erick deixava a choupana do outro lado, caminhou ao encontro dele.

— E então?

— Nada. Nem sinal de Cullen, nem do cavalo, nem da feiticeira.

Fegan bufou, praguejando baixinho.

— Eu estava certo. Devíamos ter ido para o oeste. E agora? Melhor retornarmos.

Tinham perdido um tempo precioso obedecendo às ordens de seu senhor e rumando para o norte. Agora tanto eles quanto as montarias estavam exaustos, enquanto Newton continuava em casa, pronto para decapitar alguém.

O irmão dele correu os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados, mi rando a lua. Já estava na metade de seu curso, em direção às mon tanhas do oeste.

— Comemos e seguimos para o sul. Não temos tempo para dormir, mas eles devem achar que têm. Se a sorte ajudar, nós os alcançaremos amanhã, antes do pôr-do-sol.

Fegan concordou com a cabeça, conformado. Quanto antes des se cabo daquele assunto, mais cedo voltaria para casa com a fei ticeira. Mary estava prestes a dar à luz e não queria a mulher dele parindo sem a presença da feiticeira.

* * *

Bella acordou ao som reconfortante da respiração de Edward e com o peso e o calor de seu braço em sua cintura. Durante o sono, tinha se virado e posto uma perna sobre a dele. Agora descansava a cabeça no ombro largo, a mão direita sobre os pêlos finos e escuros que lhe cobriam o peito. Uma semana antes, teria levado um susto ao se ver naquela posição com um homem seminu. Ago ra, tudo o que fazia era fitar, admirada, o tórax musculoso subindo e descendo placidamente.

Grande Deusa, ele era maravilhoso... Mas, assim como o pe queno Edward, não era dela. A menos que Emmet, o Homem Dourado, houvesse feito alguma mágica durante a noite, coisa de que Bella duvidava.

Na noite anterior, quando os três comiam à luz da vela, tinha observado Edward com atenção. Ele parecera nervoso, ainda que menos retraído. Chegara a tocá-la, pusera a manta em torno dela, mas não era o mesmo que fazer um carinho ou beijar. Devia ter agido assim só para não parecer muito rude diante do amigo. E, apesar de ter cochichado enquanto ela tentava dormir, ouvira-o perguntar a Emmet sobre o poço sagrado.

Ele que rompesse com a união, pensou, contrariada. Iria fazer isso sozinho.

Uma batida na porta fez Edward sentar-se de um salto, o braço esquerdo buscando a espada. Só então se deu conta de onde estava, que não havia muitos riscos, e piscou, confuso, ao olhar para Bella. Quando seu olhar pousou nos seios desnudos, soltou uma espécie de gemido e se pôs em pé, não antes de cobri-la até o pescoço com a manta.

— Bom dia — resmungou.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu, certa de que o dia não seria tão bom assim. Edward tornara a erguer aquela estranha barreira entre eles.

As batidas tornaram a soar e Emmet virou-se para o outro lado, mal-humorado.

— Vá para o inferno!

Bella arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo.

— Onde é o inferno? — Talvez pudesse encontrá-lo! Tinha ouvido as crianças dos Newton falarem nele, portanto devia ser próximo do vale.

Edward demorou a entender a pergunta.

— Não sabe o que é inferno?

— Não.

Ele balançou a cabeça e terminou de vestir a túnica.

— É para onde vão os pecadores.

Pecadores. Outro clã do qual ela jamais ouvira falar.

— É muito longe esse inferno?

Edward suspirou e caminhou até a porta com passos largos.

— Não se preocupe, Bella. Você não vai para lá nunca.

Ah! Se ele não queria dizer, então perguntaria a Emmet. Com cer teza ele sabia onde ficava. Pois então não era um homem viajado?

A porta se abriu e raios de sol inundaram a choupana, obrigan do-a a semicerrar os olhos claros.

— Bom dia — ouviu Ângela dizer. — Eu trouxe alguma coisa para o desjejum. — Entrou na cabana, estacando em seguida. Quem é esse?

— Um amigo inofensivo.

— Ah.

Sem se abalar, a moça seguiu para a mesa, onde depositou uma tigela. De imediato, Bella sentiu o aroma de pão fresco e, se não explicou Edward em meio a um bocejo. — É estava enganada, de chouriço. Seu estômago roncou. Ângela Fraise era, sem sombra de dúvida, a mulher mais generosa do mundo. Não apenas tinha cedido a própria casa para que passassem a noite, mas também dividia com eles seu alimento. Ainda que doesse admitir, Edward tinha razão. O bebê estava em excelentes mãos. Ela mesma, uma feiticeira, jamais poderia proporcionar tanto, mesmo que desse o melhor de si.

Admitir isso fez o peito de Bella se apertar e o apetite abando ná-la por completo.

— Bella? — Ângela se aproximou da cama. — Como está se sentindo?

— Muito bem, obrigada. — Respirou fundo, reunindo forças. — E o pequeno? Como vai?

Ângela abriu um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol às suas costas.

— Está ótimo. Hoje de manhã mamou até quase me virar do avesso e depois caiu no sono. E então, decidiu o que vai pegar da arca?

— Hã?

— Homens... — A moça torceu os lábios e rumou para o baú ao pé da cama. Tirou dele metros e metros de tecido, sacudiu-os e espalhou-os sobre a cama.

— Minha mãe! — exclamou Bella. As sedas e brocados em seu colo eram indescritíveis. Ao ouvir um assobio, ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Edward espiando por sobre o ombro de Ângela.

— Eu era uma Lindsey antes de me casar com Ben. — A moça acariciou a seda verde-clara e soltou um suspiro. — Não os uso desde que deixei a corte, há dez anos. Não queria que ninguém me achasse uma exibida.

Edward tocou o barrado de um dos vestidos, impressionado.

— Rompeu com os costumes e adotou o nome dele, apesar de Lindsey lhe ser mais favorável e explicar o seu relacionamento com o rei..

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ben tinha a sua vaidade. Orgulhava-se de ser um Fraiser e me fazia ter orgulho também.

Sem entender do que conversavam, Bella acariciou os ricos tecidos, maravilhada.

— Não posso...

— Você deve — interferiu Ângela. — Agora é uma Iady Cullen, esposa de um cavaleiro. Precisa se vestir à altura. Além: do mais, eles vão se estragar se continuarem trancados neste baú. Os fios de prata precisam do calor e do contato da sua pele para ficar sempre maleáveis. —Colocou um dos vestidos contra o peito de Bella, depois o outro, franziu a testa e, em seguida, remexeu a arca de novo. Dessa vez retirou um traje azul-turquesa. Colocou-o na frente da amiga. — É este. Fazem seus olhos ficarem ainda mais lindos.

Bella mal podia respirar. Não apenas tinha diante de si as roupas mais belas, como também recebera um elogio que jamais imagi nara possível. Com os olhos marejados e um nó na garganta, tocou as três fileiras de pequenas pérolas que adornavam o decote do corpete.

Ângela pusera de lado os ricos vestidos quando tinha se apai xonado e desejado filhos. Agora eles surgiam de novo porque ela, Bella, abria mão de uma criança e do homem que amava. No mun do da Grande Deusa, tudo era um ciclo.

Respirou fundo.

— Não posso aceitar, eu...

— Pode e vai aceitar, ou eu tranco aquela porta e não a deixo mais sair até mudar de ideia!

Edward tomou a mão de Ângela e a levou aos lábios.

— Muito grato, milady — murmurou com voz grave. — Se precisar de proteção...

Ângela sorriu e deu um tapinha na mão dele.

— Se cuidar bem dela, já terá retribuído o suficiente. Por detrás deles, a figura enorme de Emmet se fez notar.

— Milady... — limpou a garganta. — Emmet MacKay a seu inteiro dispor. — Curvou-se e tomou para si a mão de Ângela. — É muito generosa. — Voltou-se para Bella; — Concordo com Iady Fraiser. O azul ficará perfeito em você.

— Já que todos concordamos — Ângela riu, um pouco sem graça —, devem sentar-se e comer, cavalheiros. Nós, mulheres, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

— Quer parar de andar de um lado para outro e sentar? Está me dando dor de cabeça.

Edward lançou um olhar irritado ao amigo e continuou de lá para na frente da cabana dos Fraiser. — Por que estão demorando tanto?

O sol já ia alto no céu. Além disso, lembrava-se muito bem do que acontecera da última vez em que Bella e Ângela tinham ficado a sós.

— Ela está bem — assegurou Emmet. — Sabe como são as mu lheres. Levam horas para se enfeitar.

Edward torceu o nariz. Bella não se enfeitava. Acordava, comia, lavava-se e estava pronta para partir. Era, na verdade, uma de suas maiores qualidades. Não se importava com a aparência, como a maioria das mulheres. Nisso e em sua coragem, era tal qual um homem.

Lançando um olhar a Emmet, reformulou a ideia. Bella não era tal qual amaioria dos homens. Não conseguia entender como o amigo parecia um soberano da mais alta estirpe depois de tanta cerveja e tão pouco tempo de sono num chão duro e empoeirado.

A porta se abriu de repente e ele estacou no lugar. Diante de seus Olhos, não viu a órfã abandonada Isabella Swan, mas uma prin cesa de contos de fadas, cintilando ao sol do meio-dia. Com as faces coradas, os lábios pintados de vermelho, trajando o vestido azul-turquesa e o cabelo negro preso a cada lado da cabeça por um par de adornos de prata, Bella estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

— Santa Mãe de Deus...

Estava perdido. Primeiro, pelo desejo que sentiu pulsar no cor po. Segundo, porque, por decreto real, nenhuma plebeia usava aquela roupa. Ia ser enforcado.

Pois que fosse. Jamais diria à linda Bella para se livrar do traje. Era tudo dela.

A voz de Emmet rompeu seus pensamentos:

— Tirou meu fôlego, milady. E eu morreria feliz diante de tão ofuscante beleza.

Edward deu um tranco no amigo.

— Melhor morrer em outro lugar. Tomou a mão de Bella e levou-a aos lábios.

— É como a lua ofuscando o sol — murmurou.

As palavras, que nunca dissera antes, estavam num dos livros que ganhara de lady Esme. Palavras escritas para outra mulher, mas que agora dizia de coração para sua noiva acidental. Ao se dar conta disso, sentiu medo. Se continuasse a procurar o tal poço sagrado, poderia estar abrindo mão de mais do que ele jamais imaginara ganhar.

Tentou livrar-se do pensamento e limpou a garganta.

— Precisamos partir. — Curvou-se para Ângela. — Tem minha eterna gratidão, lady Fraiser.

Em resposta, ela o tocou na face.

— Deus o proteja. — Voltou-se para Bella; — Obrigada por me salvar. Prometo amar aquele menino para o resto da vida. E, quando ele crescer, eu lhe contarei sobre vocês, para que com preenda o quanto é afortunado.

Com os olhos marejados, Bella abraçou a amiga em silêncio. Depois caminhou até Rampante, as costas eretas e rígidas, o sem blante lívido.

Edward a seguiu, preocupado.

— Você está bem?

— O nome dele será Collin — ela contou, com voz trêmula, apoiando-se nos ombros largos enquanto ele a erguia sobre o ca valo. Edward a ajeitou sobre a sela, repentinamente deprimido. Sa bia que, com o tempo, Bella o perdoaria por havê-la tirado de casa. Mas jamais o perdoaria por havê-la obrigado a abrir mão do pe queno Edward.

Voltou-se para acenar para Emmet e viu que o amigo já se encon trava em sua própria montaria.

— Desejo-lhe sorte em sua viagem a Dunberg — disse.

Um sorriso iluminou as feições bem-feitas do rapaz, antes de ele desviar o olhar para Bella significativamente.

— Não precisa. Decidi lhes fazer companhia.

* * *

— Cullen e a feiticeira devem ter passado por aqui. — Erick Newton segurou um pedaço de madeira queimado, pró ximo ao celeiro em ruínas. Teria Edward, o Terrível, participado daquela chacina em Ardluí? Mesmo sendo hábil na espada, estre meceu. — E então?

Fegan suspirou.

— As choupanas ficavam muito distantes uma da outra para o incêndio ter sido acidental. — Haviam encontrado um verdadeiro cemitério, com cerca de trinta corpos, e pegadas recentes de lobo por entre as ruínas ainda quentes das casas. — Não acredito que Cullen tenha feito isso sozinho. Talvez os Fraiser estejam em guerra.

— Quanto tempo temos até o próximo vilarejo?

Fegan estudou as nuvens carregadas pairando no horizonte.

— Se o clima ajudar, estaremos em Inveruglas na hora da ceia. O pensamento deixou Erick com água na boca. Havia dias não tinham uma refeição decente.

Em Tarbot, ninguém conhecia um poço sagrado. Edward, Bella galoparam adiante, rumando para o oeste.

No outro extremo da floresta, num pequeno amontoado de ca sas, cruzaram com um pastor e sua mulher. Nenhum dos dois sabia dar qualquer informação a respeito.

Seguiram viagem. Nos arredores de Cairndow, Emmet suspirou.

— Não vamos chegar a Inveraray antes do anoitecer.

— Eu sei — concordou Edward. Na verdade, havia muito se preocupava com o ritmo com que se deslocavam. Tinha apenas uma quinzena antes de ser obrigado a retornar a Blackstone. Menos ainda, se pretendia alertar Carlisle quanto aos riscos que corriam. Se estivesse só, teria arriscado cavalgar durante a noite; porém tinha a segurança, e agora também os trajes de Bella, para levar em conta.

Ao entrarem em Cairndow, atentos para qualquer problema, Edward estalou a língua.

— Se não houver nenhuma estalagem, talvez alguma família dê abrigo a Bella. Nós dois podemos nos acomodar em um estábulo.

Emmet pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

— Se quiser, eu posso cuidar dela durante a noite... Sairia mais barato. — Sorriu, exibindo as covinhas.

Edward riu pela primeira vez em dias.

— Continue andando, seu pilantra.

Alheia ao diálogo, Bella farejou o ar.

— Vai chover logo —murmurou, sentada desconfortavelmente de lado na sela, graças ao volume do novo vestido.

Atraído por um barulho de metal, Edward fez a montaria virar à esquerda e encontrou um estábulo de bom tamanho.

— Boa noite, ferreiro.

O homem enxugou o suor da testa com o dorso da mão. Pousou a pesada marreta sobre um ombro e examinou Rampante.

— O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo, sir?

— Tem lugar para duas montarias? O homem esticou o pescoço.

— Só estou vendo uma.

— Também tenho um companheiro em busca de abrigo.

— A aldeia está lotada por causa da feira. — O ferreiro olhou para Bella. — Por dois bodles cada um, o cavalo pode pastar lá atrás. — Apontou, por cima do ombro, para um cercado com três póneis cheios de lama.

Edward comprimiu os lábios. O estábulo estava quase vazio. Era óbvio que o homem queria explorá-los. Mas não tinha alternativa, se pretendiam passar a noite secos.

— Três bawbees por três baias com feno fresco. O homem estendeu a mão.

— Feito.

Edward buscou as moedas na algibeira e depositou-as na mão calejada do ferreiro. Ao menos os cavalos estariam secos e seguros, e ele e Emmet teriam onde descansar.

Um tiro espocou em algum lugar, e Bella pulou, quase caindo da sela. Edward a amparou.

— O que foi isso? — arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Calma. Deve ser algum jogo. Hoje é dia de feira.

— Jogo? O que é isso?

— Uma brincadeira onde crianças ou adultos competem uns com os outros por esporte ou por prêmios como moedas, doces; às vezes até mesmo por um ganso. — Desmontou e segurou-a pela cintura. — Quer ver?

— Sim, quero dizer, talvez. — Bella mordeu o lábio. — Não sei. Ele sorriu e guiou-a pelo cotovelo.

— Vai gostar. Vamos... Temos mesmo que encontrar Emmet. Bella agarrou se ao braço dele quando um barulho de gente e animais encheu-lhe os ouvidos. Não tinha muita noção de quantos eram, mas sabia que jamais estivera no meio de tantas pessoas em toda a sua vida. Conforme Edward a conduzia pela rua de terra, galinhas corriam para um lado, cabras para outro.

Uma gritaria se fez ouvir mais adiante, e Edward esticou o pes coço para olhar por cima da multidão.

— Vamos, vai ter cattlepull.

— O quê?

— Os homens colocam seus cavalos ou bois lado a lado, arras tando pesos. O mais forte vence. Sempre correm apostas. Venha. Na certa, Emmet está por aqui. Não perderia uma oportunidade como esta de encher a bolsa.

Bella deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença, embora, por dentro, fervilhasse de ansiedade.

No outro lado da aldeia, à margem de um campo aberto, en contraram o amigo.

— Em qual deles apostou? — indagou Edward.

— No baio de patas brancas.

Bella não conseguia enxergar nada, a não ser duas manchas marrons movendo-se no centro da enorme nódoa verde.

— Encontrou uma estalagem? — gritou Edward, em meio ao barulho da multidão.

— Encontrei, apesar de o preço ser meio salgado. Sua lady vai dormir numa cama decente.

Bella franziu a testa ao sentir algo macio roçarem seu tornozelo. Abaixou-se devagar e avistou uma bola de pêlo cinzenta, que a fitava com um par de imensos olhos verdes. Sorriu, extasiada.

— Que lindo!

Sempre quisera ter um gato. Sonhava com aquilo desde que pudera acariciar um, na vila dos Newton. Com mãos trêmulas, tentou tocá-lo, mas o bichinho escapuliu. Frustrada, foi atrás dele, desviando-se dos mascates pelo caminho. O gato miou, e ela virou para a esquerda. Continuou, contando os passos que dava em cada direção, de modo que pudesse encontrar o caminho de volta até Edward.

Ao se aproximar de uma rua estreita e sombria, sentiu as palmas das mãos formigarem e, mais uma vez, uma enorme angústia tomou conta de seu peito.

Não! De novo, não..., pensou, agoniada. Quando estava em casa, era invocada pelos Newton uma vez a cada lua cheia; às vezes menos. Desde que deixara o vale, contudo, fora tomada pela vontade três vezes. Se aquilo continuasse, em pouco tempo viraria pele e osso.

Coçou as palmas e aguçou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir o gato. Nada. Mas a vontade se manifestava outra vez. E agora mais forte. Desapontada por perder o bichano, respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar. Não teria paz, a menos que resolvesse aquilo de uma vez. Queria tanto aproveitar aquele lugar e, quem sabe, reencontrar o gatinho. Com sorte, a vontade seria fácil de atender, assim como quando fizera a boneca para a menininha do vilarejo.

Entrou na rua estreita. Ao final dela, ouviu algo estranho e curvou-se, tentando identificar o que lhe pareceu um monte de terra. Conforme se aproximou, o monte se mexeu, e Bella recuou, as sustada. Era uma mulher em farrapos, segurando nos braços um bebê desmaiado.

— Ajude-me!

Bella agachou-se devagar, enxergando melhor o rosto encovado e os olhos fundos. Tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Onde está seu marido?

A mulher olhou para o corpinho inerte do filho.

— Morreu há três meses.

Jamais ajude um estranho que conta as passagens da lua em meses. Os que o fazem são seguidores dos padres, que vestem preto. Esses só lhe trarão dor. Farão de tudo para destruí-la. Bella estendeu a mão e tocou a cruz de madeira que pendia da tira de couro, em volta do pescoço da mendiga. Era o símbolo dos padres. Igual ao que Lady Newton usava.

Respirou fundo. Não tinha coragem de dar as costas a ninguém. Decidida, ergueu-se, livrou-se dos sapatos e plantou os pés na Grande Mãe. Temendo pelo que viria depois, sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito.

—Precisa confiar. Como nunca confiou antes. E depois manter este nosso segredo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo ****VIII**

Embora com os olhos fixos na corrida de cavalos, os pensa mentos de Edward estavam nas reações de Bella diante da feira.

E o modo como as pessoas a fitavam, então? Ninguém imagi naria que estava longe de ser uma lady. Andava ereta, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. E ria muito, espontaneamente, atraindo os olhares masculinos. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, se ria uma castelã perfeita para um homem ambicioso como ele. Ape nas a visão de Bella vestida em ricos brocados era suficiente para lhe roubar o ar e deixá-lo de pernas bambas. Então, por que razão iria abrir mão dela?

Pensando na possibilidade de conversar com lady Esme para ensinar algumas coisas a Bella, Edward sentiu um pingo de chuva e virou-se para avisá-la.

Ela não estava a seu lado.

Olhou ao redor, o coração aos saltos.

— Bella!

Sem resposta, abriu caminho em meio à multidão. .. — Bella! — chamou outra vez, sem sucesso. Onde diabo ela se metera?

— O que houve? — Emmet se aproximou com dificuldade.

— Bella sumiu.

— Não se preocupe. Deve ter se interessado por algo das bar racas.

— Não. — Edward apertou o passo, olhando para todos os lados, examinando cada barraca. — Ela não faria isso.

— Edward. Sabe como são as mulheres,..

— Bella é quase cega, Emmet!

— Ela o quê?

— Ela é cega feito um morcego! — Ofegante, Edward parou diante de um grupo de bancas desertas. — Santo Deus... — Para onde pode ter ido?

Emmet olhou ao redor, desconcertado.

— Vá pela direita e eu vou para a esquerda. Assobie se a encontrar.

Depois de checar cada viela, Edward passou a olhar nas estrebarias fora da rua principal. Passava correndo pela última, quando a visão de um azul profundo lhe chamou a atenção. Ali, quase no fim da ruazinha, em frente a uma pilha de trapos e a porta fechada de um estábulo, viu Bella acocorada.

— Bella! — chamou.

Quando não obteve resposta, caminhou até ela com passos largos e víu-se frente a frente com outra mulher, A pobre, em farrapos, segurava um bebê nos braços, cuja pele ressequida, pernas magras e olhos fundos já diziam tudo: estava morrendo de fome.

Bella, a cabeça curvada, as lágrimas escorrendo soltas pela face, o ignorou. Estava totalmente concentrada na criança, uma das mãos em sua cabeça, a outra repousando sobre a barriga dilatada do pequeno.

— Bella...

Sem ter o que comer depois das frequentes guerras, era comum ver mulheres desesperadas vendendo os próprios filhos, a única maneira de que dispunham para mante-los vivos.

Apoiou-se sobre um joelho. Ia tocar Bella, mas parou ao ouvi-la murmurar:

— Por favor, Grande Mãe... Grande Deusa, eu imploro...

Sentiu o sangue sumir das faces. Deus do Céu... Bella era pagã!

A criança sob as mãos dela estremeceu. Então abriu a boca e chorou. A mãe arregalou os olhos e, aos prantos, passou a niná-lo e apertá-lo contra o peito.

Nesse mesmo instante, Bella cambaleou e caiu de encontro a Edward, que a amparou. Senhor, ela ardia em febre! Teria tocado a criança e apanhado alguma doença?

Esquecido do próprio choque, ergueu-lhe o queixo para fitá-la melhor e começou a suar frio. Os olhos de Bella, antes cintilantes, estavam vazios, como tinham estado os da criança, fitando o nada.

— Bella! Pelo amor de Deus, está me ouvindo?

— Dê dinheiro a ela — ouviu-a pedir num murmúrio.

Ergueu-a nos braços. Precisava levá-la a algum lugar, dar-lhe o que beber, fazer alguma coisa! Bella agarrou-se a seu peito com inacreditável força.

--- Dê o dinheiro... Terá sido em vão se o bebê não se alimentar. Sem condições de discutir ou raciocinar sobre o que havia testemunhado, Edward atirou para a mulher algumas moedas.

— Deus os abençoe! — ainda ouviu a mulher falar, enquanto corria com Bella nos braços para a rua principal.

— Emmet! — chamou ao ver o amigo emergir de uma esquina. .......O que aconteceu? — Ele veio correndo e desembainhou a espada. — Quem foi o bastardo? Eu o mato!

— Não foi ninguém. — Edward ergueu a cabeça, semicerrando os olhos sob a chuva, que agora caía pesada. — Precisamos levá-la a algum lugar!

— Por aqui! — Emmet correu para o sobrado mais próximo e abriu a porta. — Subindo as escadas... segunda porta — orientou, se guindo logo atrás deles.

O quarto tinha apenas uma cama e uma cadeira. Mas servia, pois ao menos estava quente e seco. Edward entrou e depositou Bella sobre a cama rústica.

— O que posso fazer para ajudar? — ofereceu-se Emmet, nervoso. Edward correu os dedos pelos cabelos longos. Pense, homem, pense! O que lady Esme havia feito quando Carlisle surgira à sua porta ardendo em febre?

—Arranje panos e um balde com água fria, rápido! —Enquanto Emmet corria para a porta, acrescentou: — E caldo quente!

Olhou para Bella. Tinha as faces rosadas, o corpo inerte, a res piração curta e irregular. Virgem Santa... Como podia ter adoecido tão depressa? E o que havia feito ou dado àquele bebê?

Sem respostas e desesperado por fazer alguma coisa, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e passou a despi-la. Atirou o vestido no chão e a fez deitar novamente, usando apenas a camisola fina de algodão sobre a pele lívida.

A porta se abriu de repente e, instintivamente, Edward desembainhou a espada.

— Você me assustou!

— Desculpe. — Emmet pousou um balde ao lado da cama e lhe jogou alguns trapos. — O caldo estará pronto em alguns minutos; O que mais posso fazer?

— Fique de guarda lá fora.

Os pagãos deviam ser tão bem-vindos ali como as piores pestes pensou. E a mulher que Bella ajudara carregava uma cruz no peito.

— Ela falou alguma coisa? Contou o que aconteceu? Edward negou com um movimento de cabeça. .

— Preciso cuidar dela, agora. Não deixe ninguém subir e fique de ouvidos bem abertos. — Estudou Bella mais uma vez. — Assim que a febre baixar, vamos sair daqui. Aviso quando tiver que aprontar os cavalos.

Emmet riu.

— Só pode estar brincando. Viu a chuva lá fora?

Com sorte, a chuva não iria parar tão cedo. Era o único jeito de a notícia não se espalhar pela aldeia, como Edward temia.

— Vamos embora com chuva ou sem chuva. Praguejando baixinho, Emmet saiu do quarto. Edward molhou um dos panos e o torceu.

— Você e seus segredos, Isabella...

Fez compressas com a água fria, membro a membro. Ao limpar os pés delicados, porém cheios de lama, perguntou-se o que teria acontecido com os finos sapatos prateados que ela usava. Concentrou-se no rosto abatido, então, cobrindo-lhe a testa com um dos trapos.

Uma hora depois, Bella ainda ardia em febre. Desesperado, Edward resolveu molhá-la por inteiro, frente e costas, sem mais pudo res. Ergueu-a nos braços novamente e Iivrou-a da camisola.

Sentiu o coração dar um salto ao notar as marcas nas costas de Bella. Cicatrizes piores do que muitas que já havia visto em guer reiros cruzavam a pele alva e macia. Deitou-a mais uma vez, engolindo o aperto na garganta. Santo Deus... Havia mais marcas na frente. Linhas finas nos ombros, no antebraço esquerdo, na coxa direita. Buscou o ferimento que ele próprio provocara na cintura delgada. Cicatrizara bem. Agora não passava de uma linha verme lha e pequena em meio a tantas outras.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Jamais se perdoaria por tam bém havê-la machucado.

Molhou outro pano, rezando com fervor. Mais tarde iria saber o que se passara na vida daquela menina.

Emmet sentou-se nos últimos degraus da escada, a espada sobre o colo. Cerca de quinze homens, ocupantes da estalagem, observa vam-no vez ou outra, enquanto ele afiava a lâmina com uma pedra de amolar. Ninguém lhe dirigiu a palavra, ainda que, tinha certeza, falassem dele e dos estranhos no andar de cima. A maior parte eram latoeiros ou ferreiros que tinham vindo a Caimdow por causa da feira. Partiriam tão logo a chuva cessasse.

Edward perdera o juízo se achava que poderiam cavalgar com aquele tempo e carregando uma mulher doente. O que, no final das contas, tinha seu lado bom. Ficara óbvio que Cullen estava apaixonado. Aquilo tornava mais fácil seu trabalho de fazê-lo sentir ciúme e perceber que já tinha diante de si a esposa pela qual ansiava.

E quanto a Bella? Amava Edward, mas havia algo errado com ela. Sem dizer que ainda não acreditava que fosse tão cega. Con vivera com Bella nos dois últimos dias e nenhuma vez a vira pedir ajuda, bater em alguma coisa ou se perder. Até aquela tarde.

Emmet perguntava-se como ela sobrevivia assim.

A porta de entrada se abriu nesse instante e uma mulher gorda, totalmente ensopada, cruzou a soleira. Parecendo muito nervosa, bamboleou até um grupo de homens a um canto. Ao vê-la dizer algo, agitando os braços, e as expressões alarmadas dos homens, Emmet franziu o cenho. Um minuto depois, eles corriam para a saída, em polvorosa.

Emmet balançou a cabeça e continuou a afiar a espada, pensativo.

Ao ouvir uma gritaria, Edward desembainhou a espada. Prepa rando-se para o pior, como encontrar os Gunn ou o povo da aldeia enfurecido, correu para a janela. Para seu imenso alívio, as pessoa corriam não para a estalagem, mas para longe dela, carregand foices e forcados.

Virou-se para Bella. Apesar de febril ainda, ela agora murmurava ou se debatia vez ou outra. Ao menos estava saindo daquela assustadora letargia.

Edward caminhou até a porta e procurou por Emmet lá embaixo.

— Qual o motivo do barulho?

— Parece que um Lobo andou jantando umas galinhas.

— Sorte dele. Preciso de mais água. Emmet subiu as escadas.

— Como ela está?

— Ainda com febre, mas parece melhor, Emmet apanhou o balde.

— Vai querer o caldo agora?

— Pode ser.

Edward voltou para o quarto e encontrou Bella enroscada sobre o colchão, tiritando de frio.

— Mãe de Deus... — Puxou-a para o colo e buscou a capa do vestido. Decididamente, não servia para cuidar dos outros. Talvez alguém conhecesse um curandeiro na vila. Podia pedir a Emmet que cuidasse disso, ainda que fossem ficar desprotegidos. Com certeza poderia dar conta por um tempo caso algum grupo chegasse ali disposto a queimar Bella numa fogueira.

O pensamento o fez estremecer. Ouviu passos na escada e tornou a segurar a espada.

— Sou eu! — avisou Emmet, lá de fora. Entrou e deixou o balde no chão. Um segundo depois, arregalou os olhos ao ver as costas de Bella. — Santo Deus, quem fez isso a ela?

— Não tenho ideia, mas vou matar o desgraçado tão logo eu descubra. — Edward ajeitou a capa sobre o corpo seminu de Bella, de modo a ocultá-lo melhor do amigo. — O caldo está pronto?

— A mulher do taverneiro vai trazê-lo com um pouco de pão e queijo,

— Preciso que vá atrás de um curandeiro, Emmet. Sem fazer alarde. Não sei mais o que fazer.

— Não! — murmurou Bella. — Não precisa... — repetiu com voz rouca. — Eu quero beber.

Edward foi tomado por um enorme alívio.

— Vou buscar alguma coisa — ofereceu-se Emmet, virando-se e quase trombando com a mulher que aguardava, aparvalhada, na soleira. Tomou a bandeja das mãos dela. — Obrigado, senhora — Agradeceu e bateu a porta.

Tome. — Ajeitou a bandeja sobre a cama e estudou Bella por um instante.

— Ainda quer um curandeiro?

Quero, sim.

Bella bateu com o dorso da mão no peito dele.

— Não! Por favor, Edward, listava lúcida, enfim.

— Como quiser. Mas precisa tomar um pouco disto. — Levou a gela aos lábios dela.

Vendo que Bella estava disposta a colaborar, Emmet suspirou.

— Vou deixá-los a sós. Chamem se precisar de mim. Mal a porta se fechou, Edward a apertou contra si.

— Não estou gostando nada disso, menina. Do jeito que está me fazendo sofrer, estarei de cabelos brancos antes dos trinta anos!

— Quantas primaveras você tem?

— Vinte e nove.

Bella ensaiou um sorriso, e ele a beijou nos cabelos. Ela ainda estava quente.

— Preciso fazer mais compressas frias em você.

Levantou-se e a fez deitar de novo. Quando Bella levou às mãos a frente dos quadris, tentando se esconder, Edward sorriu.

— Não é nada que eu já não tenha visto.

— Não devia brincar com uma mulher doente — ela protestou, o voz enfraquecida.

Em resposta, ele tornou a cobri-la com a capa.

— Precisa se livrar dessa febre — explicou, mergulhando um dos panos no balde.

O olhar de Bella, tão frio quanto a água, não abandonou o rosto de Edward enquanto lhe banháva-lhe a testa, o pescoço, os braços. Sentindo-a mais fresca nessas partes, baixou um pouco a capa e se deparou com os seios alvos, cujas auréolas rosadas eram um convite ao prazer.

— O que foi? — ela indagou.

Não tinha como explicar. Tomando o cuidado de não tocá-la nos seios, tornou a subir a capa e limpou a garganta.

— Vire de lado. Preciso molhar suas costas.

Bella obedeceu e, ao sentir a água na pele, estremeceu.

— Desculpe, mas eu preciso fazer isso ou o seu cérebro vai acabar derretendo com tanta febre.

— Você é delicado.

Edward sorriu e umedeceu as marcas na pele alva.

— Bella... Quando isto aconteceu?

— O quê?

— Essas cicatrizes nas suas costas. Ela cobriu-se com a capa até o pescoço.

Ainda que compreendesse seu embaraço, Edward queria saber quem fora o responsável por aquilo. Na primeira oportunidade, daria cabo dele.

— Sei que é difícil para você, mas precisa falar. Não se faz isso com uma mulher. Esse homem merece uma punição.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Não foi um homem.

Edward cerrou o maxilar. A mãe dela? Sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, ainda que não devesse ter ficado tão surpreso. A mulher dera à filha um nome horrível, negara-se a beijá-la, e agora... aqui lo. Que tipo de monstro era?

Percebendo que Bella ainda o fitava, confusa, tocou-a na testa. Parecia mais fresca. Ergueu-a pelos ombros mais uma vez e lhe ofereceu o caldo.

— Tome.

Ela franziu o nariz.

— Não gostei muito.

— E quem disse que era para gostar? Tome logo.

Assim que viu a tigela vazia, tornou a acomodá-la no colchão duro. Se Bella estivesse em Blackstone, estaria deitada num lençol macio, coberta por uma manta de lã e com a cabeça descansando num travesseiro. Maldição!

* * *

Encharcado e com os dentes batendo de frio, Erick Newton esgueirou-se por trás da mesa do ferreiro. Sorriu, pela primeira vez em dias, ao avistar a enorme cabeça branca do cavalo por cima da porta do estábulo. O garanhão de Cullen. Tinham final mente alcançado o bastardo e a feiticeira!

Não vai ficar descansando por muito tempo, minha querida. Logo, logo estará galopando de volta para o sul.

* * *

Bella acordou sob um fraco raio de sol e farejou o ar. O inverno estava chegando. Ao virar-se na direção da luz, viu Edward espre guiçando-se em frente à janela aberta. Ele tinha aparecido quando ela terminara a cura daquela criança, porém Bella não se lembrava de mais nada. O que Edward estaria pensando agora? E quanto à mulher? Teria guardado seu segredo? E havia quanto tempo que ela se encontrava naquele lugar? Recordava-se vagamente de ter tomado um caldo, de Edward aplicando-lhe compressas frias no corpo, de acariciá-la cada vez que acordava, assustada.

— A chuva passou? Ele se voltou e sorriu.

— Passou. — Aproximou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Tinha o peito nu, e Bella teve vontade de tocá-lo.

— Como se sente? — Pousou a mão em sua testa.

— Como se uma vaca tivesse sentado no meu peito. Vendo-o fitá-la com estranheza, sorriu.

— Não se preocupe, Edward. Vou ficar bem. Perdi o jantar?

— Com certeza.

Ela fez um muxoxo e tentou se sentar. Edward a amparou e a ajudou a colocar as pernas para fora da cama.

— Está com fome?

— Muita. Onde está Emmet?

— Lá embaixo, flertando com a ajudante.

Uma onda de alívio a inundou. Se nenhum dos dois tinha par tido, significava que Edward não testemunhara a cura e que a mulher mantivera sua palavra. Seu segredo estava a salvo.

Perguntando-se como estaria o bebê, correu os dedos pelos ca belos emaranhados. Precisava arranjar uma boa tesoura.

Olhou ao redor e avistou uma mancha azul no chão, próximo à parede.

— Pode me dar o meu vestido, por favor? Estou com frio.

— Receio que esteja um pouco amassado. Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, obrigada.

— Então vou ver se arrumo algo para comermos.

Bella estava às voltas com os cabelos embaraçados, quando Edward entrou, carregando uma bandeja abarrotada de comida. De positou-a em cima da cama.

— Depois de comer, precisamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Quero saber se tem condições de cavalgar. Quero chegar a Inveraray amanhã, ao cair da noite. Mas só se você estiver bem. — Partiu um pedaço de pão e o entregou a ela. — Se disser que não, vou entender.

— Estou bem. Podemos ir.

— Certeza absoluta?

— Sim. — Quanto antes partissem, melhor, Bella pensou, lem brando-se, com um arrepio, da cruz que a mulher carregava.

Comeram em silêncio. Tão logo Edward terminou a refeição, remexeu a bolsa de couro que trazia presa à cintura.

— Tome.

Bella apanhou o que ele lhe estendia. Ao perceber que se tratava de um pente de osso, soltou um gritinho.

— Abençoado Edward Cullen!

Ele sorriu, observando-a enquanto ela jogava os cabelos sobre um ombro e lutava com os nós. Uma batida na porta o fez levar a mão à espada.

— Entre!

Emmet passou peia soleira, resplandecente em negro e dourado.

— Bom dia, Lady Cullen! Que bom que está melhor. — Virou-se para Edward: — O taverneiro quer saber se vamos ficar mais uma noite.

Por que Emmet insistia em chamar Bella de lady Cullen? Aquilo só piorava as coisas.

— Diga-lhe que partiremos em breve.

— Então vou selar os cavalos.

Edward acertava as contas com o taverneiro, quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Virou-se e viu que um estranho não tirava os olhos De Bella. Não podia culpá-lo de todo. Ela estava maravilhosa, como sempre, os cabelos longos agora presos numa trança. Algo na expressão do sujeito, porém, o fez trazê-la para mais perto. Com a mão repousando na empunhadura da espada, puxou-a para a saída.

* * *

Fegan esgueirou-se até a janela. Mantendo-se oculto nas sombras mais, perguntou-se o porquê da feiticeira estar vestida daquela ma neira. Nem mesmo lady Newton trajava-se assim! O que aquele bastardo tentava provar? Por que a fazia chamar tanto a atenção?

Tão logo o casal dobrou a esquina, Fegan deixou a estalagem e atravessou a rua correndo. Esgueirando-se por detrás das árvores, loi ao encontro do irmão, no estábulo.

* * *

Quando a estrada que beirava o lago Fyne tornou-se mais es treita por conta de um afloramento de rochas, Edward ultrapassou o cavalo de Emmet.

— Cansada, Bella?

— Não.

Ela estivera muito quieta desde que deixaram a pousada. Edward esperava que não fosse por algo que ele tinha dito, mas as mulheres costumam distorcer as coisas nas horas mais estranhas. Por isso fugia do casamento havia tanto tempo. Por mais que fossem ama das, elas podiam levar um homem à loucura com suas esquisitices. Não que amasse Bella, lembrou a si próprio.

Virou-se para falar com Emmet, quando avistou dois cavaleiros aproximando-se a galope, brandindo as espadas. Gritou para o amigo, antes de esporear Rampante para trás dos rochedos.

— O que foi? — indagou Bella, assustada.

— Problemas. — Sem mais explicações, Edward a fez descer. Tirou o punhal da perneira e o pôs nas mãos dela. — Esconda-se atrás das rochas, lá em cima, à direita. Suba o mais alto e mais rápido que puder.

— Mas por quê? O que está acontecendo?

A resposta veio com um grito de Emmet e o tinir de espada contra espada.

— Esconda-se, Bella, agora!

No momento em que ela lhe deu as costas, Edward virou Rampante e meteu-lhe as esporas. Entrou no cenário da luta bem a tempo; de, horrorizado, ver Emmet caindo e o sangue jorrando de seu ombro; direito. Urrando de ódio, golpeou com a espada o homem que o abatera. Veterano de batalhas, Rampante empinou, os cascos vol vendo no ar para, em seguida, desabar sobre o lombo de seu opo nente. O outro cavalo relinchou e caiu por terra, levando junto o cavaleiro. Edward tornou a descer a espada, dessa vez na lateral do pescoço do inimigo. O homem tombou sem emitir nenhum som. De olhos arregalados, o outro cavaleiro fitou o companheiro morto; então saiu a galope. Edward foi atrás dele e alcançou-o antes da primeira curva. Mais alto e mais forte, não teve dificuldades em derrubá-lo. Tão logo seu oponente tocou o solo, seu cavalo fugiu em disparada. Edward puxou as rédeas e saltou para o chão. O homem se pôs em pé, a espada em riste diante do corpo.

Ofegante, o inimigo moveu-se para a direita, e Edward, para a esquerda, a lâmina zunindo no ar.

O homem investiu para a direita. Edward moveu-se na direção oposta e atingiu-o com a ponta da espada. O sujeito saltou para trás, lançando um olhar rápido para a manga rasgada do blusão. Tornou a encará-lo, os olhos faiscando. — Então, é mesmo tão bom quanto dizem... Por Cristo! Teriam tentado matar Emmet só para testá-lo? Quando sua espada voltou a zunir, Edward já não pensava em mais nada. Com um grito, investiu contra o inimigo. Instantes de pois, o homem jazia, retalhado, em meio a uma poça de sangue. Edward baixou a cabeça e viu o próprio peito banhado de ver melho. No segundo seguinte, a espada escorregou de sua mão.

A pele de Bella se arrepiou quando o grito veio do lago e ecoou nas montanhas âs suas costas.

— Edward! — Sem pensar duas vezes, escorregou rochedo abai xo em direção à estrada. — Por favor, Grande Deusa, faça com que não seja ele!—Com os braços estendidos, correu como podia, a cabeça e o coração retumbando com a certeza de que alguém tinha morrido. — Mãe, eu imploro!

Tropeçou, ergueu-se outra vez, e foi então que avistou alguém jogado na estrada. Havia manchas de sangue por todos os lados.

Ofegante, o coração ameaçando sair pela garganta, deixou-se cair de joelhos diante do homem. Olhos castanhos, parados, fitavam o nada. Quem era aquele?

Não importava. Edward estava em algum lugar, e ela precisava econtrá-lo. Ergueu-se e, mal havia dado um passo, tropeçou em outro corpo. Os trajes negros e dourados não deixaram dúvidas.

— Emmet! — Agachou-se ao lado dele e procurou por algum ferimento. Recuou, aflita, ao tocar o líquido viscoso sobre o ombro direito do amigo. Correu os dedos pelo pescoço de Emmet e percebeu a pulsação fraca e rápida demais para um homem daquele tamanho. Grande Mãe, o que poderia fazer? Ficar ali e tentar salvá-lo ou ir em busca de Edward?

Quando Emmet deixou escapar um gemido, a vontade tomou conta de Bella.

— Emmet, pode me ouvir?

Ele virou a cabeça, e os olhos azuis a fitaram por um segundo, inundados de lágrimas.

— Diga a Edward... que eu sinto muito — murmurou, antes de perder os sentidos.

— Emmet, não! — Bella bateu no rosto dele. — Ouça, confie em mim!

Para seu alívio, ele tornou a abrir os olhos. Não parecia estar enxergando, mas devia ser o suficiente. Assim, ela plantou os pés na terra e, cruzando as palmas uma sobre a outra, pressionou o corte, fazendo Emmet gemer de dor.

— Grande Mãe, sou eu, Bella. Eu imploro pela força... — Fe chou os olhos, respirou lenta e profundamente e esperou pelo calor. Ao senti-lo se iniciar pela sola dos pés, relaxou. Tinha chegado a hora. — Grande Deusa, eu, Bella, tomo para mim esta ferida. — Recitou, então, as velhas palavras de agradecimento e louvor.

Quando viu que a tarefa estava feita, retirou as mãos do ombro de Emmet e sentiu, mais do que viu, uma sombra atrás de si. Comba tendo a dor lancinante que começava a assolá-la, virou-se devagar e se deparou com o rosto lívido de Edward.

— Bella... — Caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, exausto. Bella tinha certeza de que, dessa vez, ele presenciara tudo.

— Não me odeie —disse, num sussurro, antes que uma imensa escuridão descesse sobre ela.

Com os olhos fixos no sangue que brotava do ombro delicado Edward mal teve tempo de ampará-la.

— Virgem Poderosa... Diga que isso não está acontecendo! Jamais dera ouvidos às histórias sobre divindades pagãs. Entretanto não havia como negar o que seus olhos tinham testemunhado. Não queria admitir. Queria que Bella fosse normal; que não passasse de uma órfã bonita e estranha. Sem segredos, sem poderes, sem medos. Apenas normal.

Mas o sangue continuava a jorrar do ombro dela. Bella estaria morrendo?

Por favor, Senhor, não permita!

Olhou para o amigo ainda deitado em meio a uma poça de sangue. Tinha o blusão encharcado de vermelho e, no entanto, agora o fitava com os olhos azuis arregalados, a pele antes acinzentada recuperando a cor.

— Ela é uma feiticeira — declarou Emmet, erguendo-se milagro samente sobre um cotovelo. — Pressione a ferida! — disse-lhe, aflito.

Edward fez pressão sobre o ombro de Bella, sentindo o estômago; se apertar. Santo Deus... Não bastava ela ser pagã? Tinha de ser também uma feiticeira?

Emmet olhou para o próprio corpo, incrédulo. Apesar do sangue, era como se não houvesse sofrido nada.

— Os bastardos morreram?

Edward confirmou com a cabeça.

— Pensei que você tivesse morrido também. E aconteceu de novo... — Parou, não querendo recordar o que havia feito.

Emmet engoliu em seco. Já o vira perder o controle.

— Onde está o meu cavalo? — Olhou ao redor. — Precisamos estancar esse sangue.

Edward assobiou. Era provável que os animais estivessem juntos.

Menos de um minuto depois, Rampante chegou a galope, acom panhado pelo garanhão negro de Emmet.

O rapaz não perdeu tempo. Pôs-se em pé, tirou da algibeira um blusão de seda branco e rasgou-o em tiras.

— Tire a capa dela, Edward, rápido!

Edward obedeceu. Acima da gola do vestido, um corte profundo, com cerca de vinte centímetros, apareceu em meio ao sangue.

Ao perceber o choque de Edward, Emmet tomou a iniciativa. Enxugou a ferida e, enquanto o amigo sustentava Bella, enfaixou-a com cuidado, recolocaram a capa, e Edward a ergueu nos braços.

— Estamos a poucos quilômetros de Clachan.

— Ótimo. De lá será apenas um dia de cavalgada até Inveraray, onde podemos pedir abrigo ao duque de Argyll — planejou Emmet.

— Depois é melhor ir direto para Blackstone.

Edward afastou os cabelos do rosto de Bella, o coração se aper tando ao vê-la ainda sem sentidos.

— Ela não está em condições de cumprir uma jornada dessas,

— Podemos pegar um barco e atravessar o lago Awe, em Potsonchan, o que vai economizar dois dias de viagem; depois segui mos para oeste.

Emmet mexeu o ombro direito, ainda sem acreditar que estava cu rado. Edward o fitou, pensativo. Só agora entendia o porquê das cicatrizes de Bella.

— Vamos cair fora daqui.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo ****IX**

Bella encostou o ombro dolorido no espaldar alto da cadeira, fitando o fogo que crepitava na sala envolta em sombras. Puxou a coberta sobre si e observou Edward, tensa, enquanto ele dispunha o peixe e o pão diante deles. Havia uma hora, quando des pertara, ele lhe contara que estavam em Inveraray, na casa de um homem chamado Argyll.

— Está zangado comigo? — perguntou, incapaz de suportar aquele suspense por mais tempo.

— Não. Apenas desapontado por não ter confiado em mim. Afinal, você salvou a vida de Emmet, não salvou?

Ela suspirou, aliviada.

— Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim... de novo.

Edward passara três dias e três noites a seu lado, enquanto, como das outras vezes, Bella ardia em febre e delirava. Não haviam dado maiores detalhes ao duque, limitando-se a dizer que ela se ferira durante um ataque de ladrões. O corte profundo no ombro vinha cicatrizando com uma rapidez impressionante. Logo seria mais uma marca do dom que Bella carregava.

— De nada — Edward respondeu, taciturno, entregando-lhe a caneca com cerveja e mel, que aquecera com um ferro em brasa. —Mas não quero mais segredos entre nós, Bella. Precisa me contar toda a verdade. E vai me prometer que não fará mais nada que possa colocá-la em risco.

— Não sou eu quem busca a dor ou a morte, Edward.

Quando chegava a vontade, não havia nada que ela pudesse lazer.

— Não vou dizer que compreendo o que acontece. Só sei que você faz isso de coração. O problema é que muita gente pode não aceitar esse seu poder de...

— Cura? — completou Bella.

— Isso mesmo.

Não era nenhuma surpresa. Os Newton a temiam, por que não os outros?

— E agora?

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e tomou-lhe a mão. Bella sus pirou. Gostava quando ele fazia aquilo. Sentia-se segura.

— Vou levá-la para o castelo de Blackstone. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Mas... porquê?

— Com o meu povo, estará a salvo. Nunca mais vai ficar sozinha.

Bella engoliu o nó na garganta. Edward não gostava de ficar junto dela... apenas se sentia na obrigação de protegê-la.

Tão infeliz como no dia em que fora obrigada a deixar o pe queno Edward com Ângela, torceu as mãos sobre o colo.

— Será que não compreende, Edward? Seu clã vai me rejeitar, exatamente como os Newton!

Ele a segurou pelo rosto.

— Não, Bella, não vai. Porque vou lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber para se tornar um deles.

— Mas, e os meus olhos?

— O que têm os seus olhos? — Edward franziu a testa.

— As pessoas sabem o que sou só pela cor deles. Ele sorriu.

— Seus olhos são únicos, Bella. Confesso que o meu coração quase parou quando os vi pela primeira vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

— Pergunte a Emmet, então. Confia nele, não confia? Emmet vai con firmar o que estou dizendo.

Bella estudou o rosto amado, os olhos tão verdes e gentis. Ainda assim, não acreditou no que Edward dizia. Pois então não vira própria imagem num espelho?

— O que preciso aprender?

— Esta é a minha menina. — Ele a beijou na ponta do nada então se levantou, pensativo. — Primeiro, precisa aprender a agir como uma dama. Afinal, estamos na casa de um duque... Depois posso lhe ensinar algumas orações.

Edward falava e gesticulava diante dela, mas Bella sabia que não devia se iludir com aquele entusiasmo. A única mulher que ele amava era a tal Maria.

Sentado à esquerda de Argyll, diante da imensa lareira de pedra acesa, Emmet bebericou o uísque. Divertido, observou o filho do duque com uma espada de madeira, atormentando os guardas e um par de cães cinzentos que o suportavam, resignados, as enormes cabeças descansando entre as patas.

Perto dali, as mulheres bordavam, tranquilas. Enquanto trabalhava, uma delas ergueu os cintilantes olhos verdes na direção dele. Emmet piscou, e ela baixou a cabeça, disfarçando um Sorriso. Ah, as virgens... Adoráveis de se olhar, mas impossíveis de ser tocadas.

— A mulher de Cullen é bem quieta, não? — comentou Argyll. — E que nome estranho... Bella.

— É apelido — mentiu Emmet. — E, sim, ela é um pouco... tímida. Quando se sentir melhor, depois do susto na estrada, vai sair do quarto.

Apesar do evidente mal-estar de Edward, Emmet os havia apresentado como marido e mulher.

— A que clã ela pertence?

E agora? Argyll tinha interesse, claro, em saber que alianças haviam se formado com a união dos dois.

Emmet fingiu bocejar, como se o assunto fosse de pouca relevância.

— Parece que o pai dela era... xerife na Baixa Escócia. Morreu há algum tempo. Por isso Bella não tinha nenhum dote. O vestido foi presente dos Cullen. Creio que o nosso amigo se casou mais por razões do coração. Mas não se pode culpá-lo... Basta olhar para a jovem lady Cullen.

— Sem dúvida — Argyll concordou de imediato. — É uma mulher e tanto. Mas não seja tolo como o seu companheiro. Lembre-se: beleza não põe a mesa... e nem ajuda a angariar ou defender seus bens.

— Quando chegar a hora, seguirei o seu conselho — garantiu Emmet, aliviado por, aparentemente, ter se saído bem no interroga tório. Indispor-se com o duque seria um desastre para todos.

* * *

Newton soltou uma imprecação, inconformado. Seus melho res espadachins mortos?

— Não é possível! — explodiu, diante do homem que ele en viara para descobrir o motivo da demora em trazerem a feiticeira de volta.

— Sinto muito, senhor. — O mensageiro lançou um olhar rá pido a Jéssica Newton que, grávida, chorava copiosamente ao lado da lareira. — Foram quase decapitados — acrescentou em voz baixa. — Eu os enterrei e trouxe as montarias e espadas para as respectivas famílias.

Newton nem sequer prestou atenção aos detalhes.

— E quanto a Cullen e a feiticeira?

— Sei que rumaram para algum lugar a oeste, senhor. Encontrei Fegan e Erick a uma hora de Cairndow.

Sem dúvida, eles rumavam para o castelo de Blackstone, em Drasmoor.

— Apronte as armas. Quero qualquer um acima de quinze anos armado e pronto para cavalgar ao amanhecer.

Antes da próxima lua cheia, teria a cabeça de Edward Cullen na ponta da espada.

* * *

Tão logo o céu além da janela começou a se tingir de rosa, Edward espreguiçou-se sob a coberta que estendera no chão e abriu os olhos. Bella continuava deitada de lado na cama enorme que lady Argyll preparara para os dois, o rosto sereno como o de uma criança. Aquilo, sim, era dormir com a consciência tranquila, ele refletiu. Afinal, o que faria com Isabella Swan?

Ela aprendera a rezar o Credo; não muito bem, mas ao menos sabia os pontos mais importantes. Entretanto resistia à ideia de que um Deus, e não uma deusa, tinham criado o mundo. Fazer com que acreditasse na Imaculada Conceição e na Ressurreição de Cris to não fora tão difícil, já que possuía crenças similares em sua própria religião. Mas fazê-la compreender a crucificação de Jesus havia sido um verdadeiro pesadelo. Bella não concebia a ideia de que um pai todo poderoso pudesse ter permitido que o filho mor resse daquela forma. Tinham passado metade da noite discutindo o assunto, até que Edward se dera por vencido.

O pior era que o Duque de Argyll estava certo de que eram casados, o que, com certeza, chegaria ao ouvidos do padre John. Sem dúvida, ele faria um escarcéu e os obrigaria a se casarem na igreja.

Era melhor dar adeus a Donaliegh e ao trabalho com Carlisle. E tudo porque se deixara enfeitiçar por aquela deusa que vira sain do das águas do lago.

Maldição... Como a desejava! Bastava olhar para ela. Bella não era apenas impressionantemente bonita, mas engraçada, irreveren te... e sensual, dado o breve momento de amor que haviam parti lhado. Edward ainda podia se lembrar do gosto daquela pele, de sua textura.

— Bom dia — murmurou, quando os olhos dela iluminaram ainda mais a manhã.

— Bom dia. — Bella se ergueu sobre um cotovelo, expondo o ombro enfaixado, o lençol sensualmente dependurado nos seios fartos.

— Dormiu bem?

— Dormi.

— Estou faminta. Será que há alguém lá embaixo? Edward se levantou para encher uma pequena tina de água.

— Vou ver se consigo uns biscoitos de aveia.

— Ah! — Ela abriu um sorriso, expondo duas covinhas. Pulou da cama, segurando o lençol diante do peito, mas sem se importar com as costas nuas.

Ele soltou um gemido. Decididamente, Bella seria sua perdição. Alheia ao que se passava com Edward, sentou-se a seu lado, observando enquanto ele se lavava e se barbeava.

— Por que faz isso? — indagou, fitando a lâmina com estra nheza.

— Dizem que as mulheres preferem os homens barbeados. Ela considerou a afirmação por um instante.

— É... Parece mais limpo. — Correu os dedos pelo rosto dele. — E mais macio também.

Edward precisou se controlar para não jogá-la sobre a cama.

— Exigente, como toda lady...

— Eu sou uma lady? — Os olhos claros cintilaram.

— Claro.

— Então somos casados?

— De certa forma.

— E o que vou ser quando acharmos um poço sagrado e desfizer a nossa união?

— Ainda será uma lady. Lady Swan, e não lady Cullen.

— Não! — Ergueu-se de um salto e foi até a janela. — Não vou mais ser Swan.

Edward largou a toalha com que se enxugava, o cenho franzido. Caminhou até ela e a virou pelos ombros.

— O que está dizendo, Bella? Swan não é o nome do seu clã?

— Eu não tenho família, Edward. Como posso ter um clã?

Ele a fitou, confuso.

— Mas quando perguntei o nome do seu clã, você disse "Swan".

— Foi o nome que minha mãe me deu. — Os cílios dela pare ceram ainda mais longos, umedecidos pelas lágrimas. — "Você é filha da vergonha, Isabella. Da minha vergonha! Por isso seu sobrenome é Swan. Swan, de vergonha"... — repetiu, com voz embargada.

Foi como se Bella enfiasse uma adaga no peito de Edward. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, que agora corriam soltas, com a ponta dos dedos. Pobre Isabella. A mãe dela nem sequer tivera a de cência de lhe dar um nome digno. Se a mulher estivesse viva, ele não a deixaria assim por muito tempo, refletiu, revoltado.

* * *

Do salão do castelo de Blackstone, Carlisle Cullen mirou, ao longe as terras das quais era o senhor e sorriu. — Por que está sorrindo? Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Esme apoiada em seu ombro. Lady Esme, para o resto do clã. Era um homem de sorte, pensou. Ela era maravilhosa em todos os sentidos.

— Acabei de receber uma carta de uma prima minha, Ângela Lindsey Fraiser.

— E mesmo? E o que ela tem a dizer?

Sabendo que a esposa não dominava o idioma francês, no qua carta fora escrita, Carlisle pôs-se a traduzi-la:

_Querido primo, escrevo-lhe em benefício de uma mulher incrível chamada Isabella. É uma longa história, mas basta dizer que seu capitão-mor, Edward Cullen, está perdidamente apaixonado por Bella, e ela por ele. As circunstâncias, porém, não são nada favoráveis aos dois. Bella é, em uma só palavra, extraordinária; tanto por fora quanto por dentro. No entanto não é uma de nós. Ao menos não alguém nascida em berço de ouro. Bella me fez um enorme favor... favor esse que jamais poderei lhe retribuir nesta vida. É a bondade em pessoa e tudo, ou muito mais, do que merece seu fiel Edward. Peço, portanto, que a receba de bra ços abertos. Sua humilde criada e prima, Ângela Lindsey Fraiser._

Esme sentou-se na cadeira oposta à do marido.

— Ora, ora, e não é que o seu plano deu certo? Edward finalmente encontrou alguém...

— Sim, mas, pelo visto, as coisas não estão caminhando muito bem, ou Ângela não teria escrito esta carta.

— Na certa, porque você o pôs contra a parede, fazendo-o sentir-se na obrigação de encontrar uma lady para ser a castelã de Donaliegh!

— Pode ser. Edward gosta de honrar a própria palavra. — Carlisle suspirou. — Sabe como quero o bem dele. Preocupo-me por ser tão só.

— E orgulhoso — completou Esme.

— Também. Insisti na ideia de Edward encontrar uma lady por que, por Donaliegh, ele seria capaz de desposar a primeira mulher que visse pela frente. O homem é alucinado por aquelas terras.

Esme sorriu e ergueu-se, alisando a barriga redonda.

— Melhor eu preparar um quarto, então. — Arqueou o corpo para a frente, apoiando as mãos na cintura. — Já não consigo me mover como antes.

Carlisle se levantou e enlaçou a esposa pelas costas.

— Já lhe falei o quanto está linda?

Ela enrubesceu, como sempre acontecia quando ele lhe fazia algum elogio.

— Mentiroso. — Beijou-o e afastou-se, levando consigo mais um herdeiro.

Deus, ele a amava, refletiu Carlisle, comovido. Tomara Edward pudesse estar vivendo o mesmo sentimento.

* * *

Emmet cavalgava à frente deles, colina abaixo. Encontravam-se a poucos quilómetros de Drasmoor. Bella já podia sentir um novo perfume no ar. Algo mais forte, diferente da brisa de Inveraray.

Estavam exaustos. Havia quase dois dias que paravam apenas para comer.

Bella ainda não conseguira se decidir quanto a seu novo nome, apesar de todas as sugestões de Emmet. Edward lhe oferecera seu so brenome, e ela não tivera como recusá-lo. Dali em diante, seria uma Cullen e, possivelmente, mais uma moradora em Drasmoor. No fundo, não queria ir para lá, pois tudo iria mudar. Não seria mais ela mesma.

Quando alcançaram o topo de uma nova colina, Edward apontou por sobre o ombro de Bella.

— Olhe, seu novo lar. Drasmoor e o castelo de Blackstone. Uma enorme mancha azul e verde, maior do que tudo o que ela já enxergara antes, avultou-se à sua frente.

Cavalgaram colina abaixo, tornaram a subir e, finalmente, dei xaram a floresta. Edward fez Rampante diminuir o passo no mesmo instante em que Bella ouviu latidos de cachorros, mugidos de gado, risadas de crianças e todos os sons que afirmavam: estavam numa aldeia.

— Bem-vinda a Drasmoor — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Correndo atrás dos cavalos, as pessoas os saudavam numa lín gua que ela não compreendia. Ensaiou um sorriso, embora sentisse a cabeça latejar. Manchas amarronzadas beiravam o caminho. Choupanas, concluiu, pelo cheiro de comida. Só então percebeu a forma escura avultando-se mais ao longe contra o azul intenso do céu e do que agora sabia ser o mar.

— O que é aquilo? — Bella indagou, embora já conhecesse a resposta.

— O castelo de Blackstone — disse Edward.

Blackstone estava cercado pelo oceano, cujas águas não eram tranquilas como as do lago do vale, e sim revoltas, como se tives sem vida própria. Grande Deusa... Como tinha ido parar ali?

Antes que pudesse digerir os acontecimentos, ela viu-se num barco. Agarrou-se às bordas, com um grito.

— Calma, Bella, não vai cair. Está tudo bem!

— Não... não está!

Edward riu e a acomodou entre suas pernas.

— Não há o que temer. O mar está calmo. Calmo? Fazendo-os balançar daquele jeito?

— Onde está Emmet?

— Foi cuidar dos cavalos. Vai pegar o próximo barco, não se preocupe.

Logo se moviam sobre as águas, em meio à conversa ruidosa de outros homens que haviam entrado no barco. Incapaz de falar, Bella deixou-se afundar contra o peito de Edward, os olhos cerrados. Não estava gostando daquilo!

Algum tempo depois, sentiu um tranco, e Edward a segurou pelo queixo.

— Pode abrir os olhos agora. Chegamos.

Bella obedeceu, relutante. A mancha escura tornara-se mais in tensa e muito mais alta.

— É maior do que eu pensava — confessou, nervosa.

Edward saltou para o cais e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela cambaleou para fora do barco, agarrando-se a ele.

— Pronta para entrar?

— Sim.

Edward ainda precisava pensar no que diria a seu senhor sobre os últimos acontecimentos, sem parecer um completo idiota.

Mas era bom estar em casa depois de meses. Tinha sentido falta da camaradagem de sua gente e, mais ainda, da comida de lady Esme!

Conforme atravessavam o pátio, já dentro das enormes paredes de pedra, Bella olhava de um lado a outro, tentando identificar os sons, ao mesmo tempo em que movia os lábios em silêncio.

Edward a observou com um sorriso. Ela estava contando os pas sos. Abriu a imensa porta.

— Segure a corda à sua esquerda... Isso. Cuidado, agora. Os degraus se curvam para a direita. Estou bem atrás de você.

Bella subiu a escada devagar.

— Por que os degraus são tão curvados?

— Caso sejamos atacados, nossos inimigos não terão espaço para manejar as espadas na escadaria.

No topo da escada, Edward empurrou outra porta enorme de carvalho, segurou-a pelo cotovelo e guiou-a para dentro do imenso salão principal do castelo. Ao avistar seu senhor e a esposa diante da lareira, à esquerda, virou Bella na direção deles.

— Tem alguma coisa cheirando muito bem! — ela exclamou, com água na boca.

Ele sorriu. Os biscoitos de aveia de lady Esme eram só o come ço. O sorriso desapareceu ao se ver diante dos patrões e fez uma mesura.

— Senhor... Milady...

O olhar de Carlisle percorreu Bella de cima a baixo, não ocultando sua admiração.

— Bem-vindo, Edward! Vejo que encontrou o que estava pro curando.

Não exatamente, ele pensou.

— Senhor, milady... apresento-lhes lady Cullen, de Loch Ard Forest. Lady Cullen... meu senhor, Carlisle Cullen e sua nobre esposa, lady Esme.

Bella executou uma graciosa mesura. Edward engoliu em seco, mal ocultando seu espanto e nervosismo. Lady Esme avançou um passo e tomou a mão dela.

— Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la! Venha, vamos deixar os dois conversando e lhe mostrarei seu quarto.

Ao se ver carregada para longe, Bella lançou um olhar aflito por cima do ombro.

— Fique tranquila. Irei ao seu encontro em breve.

Carlisle fez um sinal para que Edward tomasse o assento antes ocupado por lady Esme.

— Sente-se e conte-me tudo sobre... Bella, certo? — Sorriu. — Você tem muito bom gosto, por sinal. — Acenou para uma moça que passava. — Traga-nos uísque, Kari, por favor. E do bom!

Ela sorriu.

— Como quiser, senhor. Carlisle tornou a se concentrar nele.

— É bom tê-lo de volta, Edward.

— Obrigado. — Limpou a garganta. — Bem... senhor, devo dizer que nem tudo saiu como eu previa. Em relação a Bella...

Bella olhou o quarto que lady Esme reservara para ela e Edward.

— É lindo, milady — elogiou, sincera, pelo pouco que conse guiu discernir da soleira.

— Por favor, me chame de Esme. Carlisle e Edward são tão ami gos que seria uma bobagem me chamar de milady, enquanto eles mesmos se tratara pelo primeiro nome. Posso chamá-la de Bella?

Ela torceu as mãos, nervosa.

— Não vou me chamar Bella por muito tempo.

— Verdade? — Esme ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Edward disse que posso escolher outro nome, porém ainda não consegui pensar em nenhum. — Ensaiou um sorriso. — Mas pode me chamar de Bella enquanto isso.

— Claro.

Bella adentrou o cômodo, devagar, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. O que conseguiu enxergar agradou-lhe imensa mente. A cama de casal era parecida com a da casa do duque de Argyll, porém maior e com dois baús na frente.

— É o quarto de Edward?

Lady Esme sentou-se na beira da cama.

— Não, é um quarto especial reservado para hóspedes especiais. O guarda-roupa fica ali, à esquerda.

Guarda-roupa? Precisava perguntar a Edward como usá-lo. Não queria parecer ignorante diante dos amigos dele. Aproximando-se de lady Esme de modo a estudá-la melhor, correu a mão pelo da colcha. Ah, grosso e, ao mesmo tempo, macio, como os trajes que Edward abandonara na cascata.

— É lindo este... veludo.

— Obrigada. Sente-se aqui. — Lady Esme bateu na cama, ao lado dela.

Bella obedeceu de pronto.

— E então? — Lady Esme tornou a segurar-lhe a mão. — Como conheceu Edward?

Bella mordeu o lábio. Não queria falar no assunto. — Ele... ele é muito bonito.

— Ah, sem dúvida!

Não podia falar que Edward quase matara Lobo e tudo o mais. Sentiu o estômago roncar e aproveitou-se disso.

— Eu adoro aveia. E Edward sabe fazer um peixe muito bom. — Piscou, nervosa, buscando as palavras. — Queria aprender como fazer a torta de peixe de lady Fraiser... Estava ótima.

— Está com fome? Perdoe-me! —Lady Esme riu.—Vou cuidar disso imediatamente, enquanto se refresca um pouco.

— Obrigada. Edward disse que é ótima cozinheira.

— Que bom! Na verdade, só faço pratos que agradam aos homens.

— É mesmo? —Bella se interessou. Se pudesse cozinhar assim, talvez Edward se esquecesse da sua Maria. — Pode me ensinar?

— Eu adoraria! — Lady Esme se levantou e checou a água do jarro. — Ah, está fria. Vou pedir que lhe tragam um pouco de água morna.

— Não tem problema — Bella garantiu, pensativa, só então reparando que lady Esme não falava como os demais. — Também veio de longe?

— Vim, sim. — Ela alisou a barriga de cerca de sete luas. — Estou aqui há apenas três anos.

— E está feliz?

— Mais feliz do que nunca. — Lady Esme acariciou o rosto de Bella. — E você também vai ficar. Edward é um bom homem — afirmou, antes de rumar para a porta. — Aliás, seus olhos são lindos!

Bella sentiu o quarto rodar. Como era possível que aquela gente não reconhecesse uma feiticeira ao se deparar com uma?, penso antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

— Bella, querida, pode me ouvir?

Algo frio e úmido pressionava-lhe a testa quando Bella voltou a abrir os olhos. Lady Esme curvava-se sobre ela, o rosto bonito cheio de preocupação. Bella olhou ao redor, ainda tonta, e se viu sentada no chão, apoiada contra a mulher. Embaraçada, tentou se levantar.

Lady Esme a segurou pelo ombro; por sorte, o que não estava ferido.

— Fique aqui, querida, não se aflija. Vamos esquecer o banho e colocar algo nesse seu estômago. — Enxugou o rosto dela com cuidado. — Sente-se melhor?

— Sim, obrigada.

Ajudou-a a se levantar e guiou-a de volta para o salão.

Tão logo adentraram o amplo recinto, os homens se puseram em pé. Lady Esme a conduziu até Edward e buscou um sino que pendia da parede. Momentos depois, Bella encontrava-se sentada à direita dele, numa plataforma do outro lado do salão, as costas voltadas para o calor do fogo e com uma verdadeira montanha de comida à sua frente.

Ao vê-la hesitar, Edward sussurrou:

— Porco assado ao molho de maçã. Vai adorar, tenho certeza. — Apontou uma travessa repleta de folhas verdes. — E salada, experimente.

— E isto? — Bella mostrou os legumes ao redor da carne.

— Batatas assadas com alecrim — informou Edward, regando o próprio prato com o molho escuro. — Coma logo.

Bella, mais faminta do que nunca estivera na vida, levou um pedaço de carne de porco à boca. Era salgada, torrada, uma delícia! Grande Mãe... devia ter morrido e entrado no tal Céu de Edward!

Não conseguia engolir a comida rápido o bastante. Desejando ter quatro mãos, ergueu os olhos para os dele, que sorriam para ela. Sorriu de volta, sem parar de comer.

Devorando um último pedaço de pão umedecido no molho, recostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro.

— Muito bom!. — exclamou, quase para si mesma.

O lorde de Blackstone explodiu numa gostosa gargalhada.

— Encontrou sua cara metade, meu amigo, ao menos à mesa! Ao ver Edward rindo, Bella relaxou e concluiu que iria gostar do lugar, afinal.

Ele se ergueu, puxou a cadeira dela e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

— Vamos para o outro lado do salão, enquanto tiram a mesa. Aceitou a mão que ele estendia, satisfeita. Ser uma lady tinha suas vantagens: boa comida, belos vestidos, uma cama confortável e gente para arrumar a casa. Quem não gostaria de viver assim? Estavam a meio caminho do saguão, Bella com o braço apoiado no de Edward, quando uma porta à direita rangeu e uma silhueta redonda e escura caminhou na direção deles.

— Bom dia, Cullen! E a quem devo a honra?

— Apresento-lhe lady Cullen, padre John — anunciou Carlisle, de pronto. — Lady Cullen, este é...

O coração de Bella quase parou. Sentiu um suor frio banhar-lhe a testa, o sangue sumir da face. Sô conseguia enxergar o capuz escuro, a veste negra, a cruz de madeira dependurada.

Cuidado com os padres de negro. Eles queimam gente como nós em fogueiras.

Soltando um gemido pelo esforço, Bella empurrou o objeto de seus pesadelos com ambas as mãos e, ao vê-lo fora do caminho, pôs-se a correr. Cinquenta passos, pensou, desnorteada. Cinquenta passos e estaria longe daquele lugar.

Com o coração quase lhe saindo pela boca, correu como podia. Atravessava o pátio, em direção ao arco da entrada, quando per cebeu que perdera a conta dos passos. Continue!, ordenou a si mesma. Continue e chegará ao mar! Era melhor se afogar do que morrer queimada. E, não, não iria se afogar! Nadava como um peixe!

Passando por baixo do arco, ignorando os gritos e os passos rápidos e pesados atrás dela, Bella rezou para a Grande Deusa, pedindo que o oceano a recebesse de bom grado. Sem hesitação, correu em direção à espuma branca que açoitava o caminho de pedra em frente ao castelo.

Ao se ver engolfada com violência, percebeu que a água gelada a puxava para baixo e lutou para manter-se à tona. Por que não se despira antes de pular? Oh, Grande Mãe, precisava de ajuda!

Nadou furiosamente para cima, até mal sentir as próprias pernas pelo esforço. Finalmente sentiu a cabeça fora da água revolta, mas, antes que pudesse respirar, uma onda a encobriu, jogando-a de volta para o fundo. Parou de lutar, então. Estava fraca demais.

Conforme o oceano a envolvia em seu frio abraço, Bella rezou para a Grande Mãe. Compreendia, agora. Vivera como uma estra nha em sua terra e morreria como uma estranha em suas águas.

Tão triste, mas, de alguma forma, tão certo.

**N/A: Não me xinguem pelo suspense no final, a culpa não é minha!! rsrs**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Ta acabando... "( **

**Mas aproveitem esse capítulo pq é lindo e hot!!**

**PS: Eu não postei ontem pq essa &%$* tava dano erro no upload xD Então mais tarde tem o capitulo XI  
**

**Capítulo ****X**

Edward sorriu, nervoso, antes de ir atrás de Bella. Quando passava pela porta, ainda ouviu lady Esme comentar: — O que deu nela?

Boa pergunta. Ele também queria saber. De uma coisa estava certo: alguma coisa a assustara terrivelmente. Desceu a escadaria de dois em dois degraus.

— Bella, pare!

Ao abrir a porta seguinte com um tranco, viu-a correr, os braços estendidos, os cabelos negros voando ao vento, em direção aponte levadiça.

— Bella, espere!

Santa Mãe de Deus, se ela não parasse, iria cair ao final do embarcadouro.

Para seu horror, tão logo Edward pôs os pés no pequeno cais, Bella fez o que ele temia. Não hesitou, nem olhou para trás por um só segundo. Simplesmente jogou-se no oceano.

— Nãão! — Tarde demais.

Edward arrancou o blusão pesado e mergulhou nas ondas que quebravam, violentas.

— Bella! — gritou, olhando ao redor, engolindo água. Jesus, me ajude a encontrá-la. — Bellaaaa!

Não permita que ela morra, Senhor!

Algo emergiu além das ondas, à sua direita, e Edward mergulhou. Lá estava Bella, flutuando feito um anjo, os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo, os olhos fechados, os cabelos negros dançando tal qual algas escuras em torno do vestido azul. Com os pulmões ardendo, Edward agarrou-a e puxou-a em direção ao sol. Rompeu a superfície, tossiu e ergueu Bella como podia, de modo a mantê-la fora da água. Ela tombou a cabeça para a frente.

— Não pode acontecer de novo... Bella, acorde! — Lutando para se manter na superfície, ele a sacudiu. — Você não vai fazer isso comigo, escutou?

Ela tossiu, então, e expeliu água. Continuou tossindo até abrir os olhos. Ao vê-lo, começou a se debater.

— Não!

— Bella, sou eu! — Edward precisou de toda a força que possuía para segurá-la e mantê-la acima das ondas. — O que deu em você?

— Não vou... morrer queimada... Não vou!

— Morrer queimada? Bella... — Edward afundou por um segundo, para depois voltar à tona. — Escute! Ninguém vai queimá-la, juro! Eu a amo, ninguém vai machucar você!

Ela tossiu, então o fitou nos olhos, por fim.

— Você... me ama?

Ele piscou, confuso, os dois balançando ao sabor das ondas, A verdade, enfim. Amava Bella, ainda que não quisesse. Não entendia nem mesmo por quê. Mas, sim, como ele a amava!

— É verdade... Eu amo você!

— Edward... — Ela se pendurou nele, fazendo com que ambos afundassem.

Mesmo assustada e com frio, buscou os lábios de Edward, en contrando o calor de que precisava. Ele nadou com força, carregando-a para o embarcadouro. Ao ouvir gritos, viu Carlisle e Emmet estendendo as mãos para eles. Dezenas de pessoas acompanhavam tudo de perto. Carlisle alcançou Bella e a puxou para fora, enquanto Emmet fazia o mesmo com Edward. Uma vez em terra firme, avistou Bella enrolada em uma capa, nos braços de lady Esme.

— Com licença — pediu e foi ao encontro dela. Desculpou-se com a patroa e tomou Bella nos braços.

— Você está bem?

— Eu... — Ela arregalou os olhos e agarrou-se a ele, em deses pero. — Tire-o daqui!

— Quem?

— O padre... de preto!

Edward comprimiu os lábios, consternado.

— Por favor, levem o padre John daqui — pediu. Ignorando os protestos do gorducho sacerdote, Emmet o conduziu para dentro. Lady Esme segurou Kari pelo braço.

— Vá e acenda o fogo no quarto de Edward. E prepare um banho quente! — completou, ao vê-la correr.

Em seguida, apoiou-se no marido.

— Por que ela tem tanto medo do padre John? Carlisle curvou-se para não ser ouvido pelos demais.

— Na certa ouviu histórias sobre a Igreja mandar os infiéis ou os hereges arderem na fogueira. Bella é uma curandeira pagã, Esme.

— Não está falando sério!

Ele diminuiu o passo e esperou que os outros se afastassem.

— O padre John sempre foi uma pedra no nosso sapato. Agora mais do que nunca. Se ele ficar aqui, com certeza Edward vai querer partir, e isso eu não vou deixar. O problema é fazer com que o padre vá embora de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu não posso colocá-lo para fora assim, sem mais nem menos.

Lady Esme mordeu o lábio. O padre era realmente um caso sério em Blackstone. Vivia tomando conta da vida alheia e a atormen tava continuamente, querendo convertê-la a todo custo.

— Deixe o padre comigo — ela garantiu, com um meio sorriso.

Com as mãos ocupadas por uma bandeja cheia e de banho recém tomado, Edward abriu a porta do quarto com o ombro e encon trou Bella mergulhada até o pescoço na água morna da banheira.

— Ele ainda está aqui? — ela perguntou, de pronto.

Edward negou com a cabeça, antes de depositar a jarra de hidro-mel e as canecas de estanho numa mesa de apoio. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Bella.

— Está na ala oeste. Emmet não vai deixar que saia de lá — garantiu.

— Enquanto isso, vou ficar aqui.

— Sente-se. — Edward sorriu, tomando a barra de sabão. — Por que não me contou que tem medo de padres? Eu o teria mantido afastado.

— Eu não sabia que havia um aqui em Blackstone. E também não sabia que você me amava. Pensei que só amasse Maria.

— Quem? — Ele franziu o cenho.

— A tal Virgem Maria. De quem sempre fala quando está nervoso.

Edward caiu numa gargalhada.

— Qual é a graça? — Deu um tapa no braço dele.

— Bella... você não se lembra da história que contei sobre a Imaculada Conceição?

— Lógico. Passou a noite me atormentando com ela. Ele continuou a rir, com um misto de alívio e cansaço.

— Eu a amo, sabia?

— Eu também o amo. Mas não gosto quando ri de mim, ass... Edward a silenciou com um beijo. Bella suspirou e o envolveu com os braços. Ele gemeu e a puxou para fora da água. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas molhadas, decorando cada contorno, então a segurou pelos quadris, exultante. Precisando de mais, necessitando que ela lhe aplacasse o intenso desejo, puxou-a contra seu corpo rijo. Bella respondeu enlaçando-o com ambas as pernas.

Edward a queria inteira, e agora não havia mais nenhuma razão pela qual não deviam consumar aquela união. Amava Bella... Para o inferno com Donaliegh!

Carregou-a para a cama enorme de dossel. Ela gemeu, num protesto, quando Edward se afastou por um instante.

— Calma, menina... — murmurou com um sorriso, livrando-se das roupas limpas. Deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para si. Acariciou-lhe a curva do pescoço com a língua, descendo pela pele aveludada até alcançar as pontas rosadas dos seios.

— Agora vai ser minha de verdade, lady Cullen — sus surrou, os olhos semicerrados de desejo.

— Como? — Bella ofegou, sorrindo.

Edward não se deu ao trabalho de explicar. Em breve, ela des cobriria por si mesma.

Bella gemeu ao sentir o corpo rijo contra o seu. Também que ria... queria muito... Mas o quê?, perguntou-se, confusa. Arqueou o corpo involuntariamente quando Edward envolveu o mamilo rosado com a boca, sentindo-se consumida por um fogo invisível. Exultante, enterrou os dedos nas costas largas.

— Isso, Bella... É assim... — ouviu-o dizer com voz rouca. Edward compreendia o intenso desejo dentro dela, aquela von tade insana de tocar e ser tocada. Só ele poderia matar aquela sede.

Edward teve a certeza de que poderia morrer de prazer, tal era a sensação de ter Bella sob ele. Ao sentir que ela o enlaçava com as pernas, deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo delgado em busca do vale secreto que tanto ansiava ocupar. Bella gemeu, e Edward só então se deu conta de que ela era virgem. Precisava se controlar, ir com calma, pensou, atordoado. Bella agia por puro instinto, pressionando o corpo contra o dele numa dança erótica e inebriante.

— Está gostando?

— Muito — ela respondeu de pronto, a voz rouca. — Quero mais.

— Também quero mais, meu amor! — Edward confessou, ofegante, movendo-se contra ela. Bella o fitava, os olhos incrivelmente claros enevoados de desejo.

— Mais, Edward! Quero mais! — pediu, sem saber exatamente o quê.

Tanta certeza só fez aumentar o desejo dele. Para o inferno com a calma, decidiu. Queria Bella. E a queria agora. Com um gemido, posicionou melhor o corpo e investiu devagar, porém com firmeza. Ela soltou uma exclamação abafada e o segurou pelo peito com ambas as mãos.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou.

— Já acabou, querida... Daqui para a frente é só prazer.

Ela não parecia muito convencida. Edward sorriu e moveu-se devagar. Cobriu a boca macia com a dele. Era doce como mel. As mãos de Bella mergulharam em seus cabelos, e ela aprofundou o beijo.

Edward aumentou o ritmo, e ela o acompanhou. Até que, de repente, Bella passou a se mover com mais força, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos semicerrados. Agarrou-o pelas nádegas e o puxou mais para si, enlouquecida de prazer.

Edward observou-lhe as reações, maravilhado. Já havia estado com outras mulheres antes, mas nenhuma tão sensual quanto ela.

Penetrou-a com mais firmeza, exultando com os seios firmes de encontro ao próprio peito. Vamos, Bella... Agora!

Ela explodiu de prazer, gemendo o nome dele, o corpo arquiado, as coxas rijas. Edward esperou pelo espasmo final e sorriu.

— Minha vez... — disse, rouco, e se moveu com mais força uma, duas, três vezes; até que sentiu seu prazer explodir dentro dela.

Desabou sobre o corpo macio e abriu os olhos. Bella o fitava; um misto de paixão e estranheza no rosto bonito.

— Não machuquei você, machuquei?

— Não. — Ela sorriu. — Foi bom. Vamos fazer de novo? Edward soltou uma gargalhada e trouxe-a para cima do próprio corpo.

— Isabella Cullen, você não é deste mundo.

Tarde da noite, no solar. Esme Cullen mirou-se no espelho de mão. Satisfeita com a maquiagem, guardou os potes de pincéis que acabara de utilizar e apagou todas as velas, menos uma. Afofou os travesseiros, enfiou-se sob as cobertas e soltou o acortinado da cama, o que ajudaria no disfarce. Apanhou um livro na cabeceira. Estava tudo pronto.

A batida na porta veio logo depois. Ensaiando uma expressão de desalento, gemeu:

— Entre...

Padre John pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Milady, eu vim assim que me avisaram. Até porque desejo lhe falar sobre a esposa de Cullen e... — Estacou, próximo da cama.

Esme virou o rosto de leve, apenas o suficiente para que ele discernisse os pontos avermelhados à luz da vela.

— A peste! — ouviu-o murmurar.

Estendeu a mão para o padre e, como já esperava, ele a ignorou.

— Padre, eu imploro... Não diga nada a ninguém sobre mim. Não podemos espalhar pânico em Drasmoor. Carlisle e eu resol vemos permanecer em quarentena no castelo. Ele já providenciou um estoque de comida e, com as suas orações, minha doença não há de se espalhar.

Ao vê-lo se afastar lentamente em direção à porta, soube que alcançara seu intento. Conhecendo o homem como conhecia, sa bia que ele tomaria o primeiro barco para longe de Blackstone. No dia seguinte, não haveria ninguém que não soubesse da peste, o que manteria os Gunn, ou outro clã qualquer disposto a arrumar encrenca, bem longe dali. Estariam todos a salvo: Carlisle ficaria tranquilo, Bella livre do padre, e ela, Esme, poderia ter o bebê em paz.

— Promete, padre John?

— Cla-claro que sim, milady gaguejou ele, antes de bater em retirada. Lady Esme sorriu. Missão cumprida.

**N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo ****XI **

Da balaustrada, Edward avistou Bella sentada lá embaixo. Ela estava em Blackstone havia três semanas, e agora parecia que algo a preocupava demais.

Ele não tinha ideia do que pudesse ser. Bella simplesmente se recusava a falar a respeito. Mais estranha ainda era sua resistência em fazer amor. Vinha perdendo peso e seu sorriso já não chegava aos olhos claros, sob os quais agora se via uma sombra azulada pela falta de sono.

Edward desceu os degraus de dois em dois, em direção ao salão, e no caminho trombou com lady Esme. Amparou-a de imediato.

— Mil perdões, Esme.

Desviou-se, porém ela o segurou pelo braço.

— Preciso falar com você.

— Agora, não, desculpe-me. Tenho que conversar com Bella.

— Cuidado com o que vai dizer. Ela parece muito assustada com alguma coisa.

Bella percebeu que Edward se aproximava, pois virou o rosto de leve.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Agora não.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela.

— Olhe para mim.

Obedeceu, e Edward notou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Bella, por Deus... Não pode continuar desse jeito. Diga o que a está afligindo tanto!

— Não vai poder fazer nada.

— Como não? Não sei do que está falando, mas talvez eu possa ajudar. Está com saudade do vale? Se for isso, podemos visitá-lo na primavera.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Bella, desse jeito vai me deixar louco! — Ele a fitou por um segundo, então a ergueu nos braços.

— Edward!

— Já chega! — Carregou-a castelo adentro.

— O que está havendo? — indagou lady Esme ao vê-los.

— Venha conosco, por favor — Edward pediu.

— Sim, mas...

Ele as levou para a adega, depositou Bella em uma cadeira, puxou outra e a ofereceu para lady Esme.

— Posso contar com você, Esme?

— Claro que sim.

— Ótimo, porque não vão sair daqui enquanto Bella não lhe disser o que acontece.

Bella ergueu-se, indignada.

— Não pode fazer isso! Ela está grávida!

— Posso e vou fazer.

Em seguida, Edward fechou a porta atrás de si e cruzou os braços.

— Perdão, Esme — murmurou Bella, corando de vergonha. Estava infeliz e fazendo os outros infelizes.

— Não tem que pedir perdão. Só precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo.

Bella suspirou.

— Sabe que sou... feiticeira, não sabe?

— Uma curandeira, sim, Edward nos contou. Mas não entendo a sua preocupação.

— Minha mãe era curandeira e enxergava bem. Mas só era capaz de descobrir a causa das doenças das pessoas.

— E é assim com você?

— Mais ou menos. — Olhou a palma das mãos, de onde vinha a cura. — Por intermédio da Grande Mãe, eu posso colocar as mãos sobre a ferida de alguém e curá-la. Posso tocar a testa de um doente e fazer a febre desaparecer.

— E isso não é bom?

— Seria se, depois da cura, eu não tomasse para mim toda a dor e o sofrimento. Pior: o dom de curar me provoca cegueira. Mal posso enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz,

— Oh, Bella... — Esme a abraçou, comovida. — O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Os olhos claros se inundaram de lágrimas.

— Nada. E o bebê será ainda mais dotado desse poder; só que mais cego e sofrerá bem mais que eu com as curas.

— Bebê? Bella... você está grávida?

— Estou. É horrível, não é? — soluçou, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente.

— Bella, é maravilhoso! — exclamou Esme, rindo. — Edward vai ficar louco de felicidade!

— Não quando souber que o filho será cego.

A mãe dela sempre a alertara sobre o perigo de ter uma criança. Se estivesse certa, aquele bebê não poderia enxergar. E as dores que ele iria sentir?, perguntou-se em desespero.

— Bella, você não é cega — Esme interrompeu-lhe os pensa mentos. — É míope.

— Co-como assim?

— Não enxerga bem, só isso. Acontece com muita gente. Ago ra, quanto ao seu poder de cura... Já conversou sobre isso com alguém?

— Só com Edward e Emmet.

— E com outra curandeira?

— Não.

— Então vou levá-la para conhecer a velha Maggie, parteira do clã e guardiã do nosso santuário,

— Existe uma curandeira aqui?

— Edward não lhe contou? Temos uma fonte sagrada e tudo mais. A velha Maggie é quem cuida dela, por isso nunca me inte ressei muito pelo assunto.

— Oh, obrigada! — Bella enlaçou a amiga pelo pescoço. — Levantou-se, enumerando na cabeça as perguntas que faria à cu randeira dos Cullen. Também precisava planejar o casamen to sagrado. Estar comprometida com Edward era bom, mas o filho deles tinha de nascer de uma união de verdade para carregar o nome do pai. — Vamos falar com ela, Esme, agora!

— Como quiser, mas antes temos que convencer o teimoso do seu marido a nos deixar sair daqui.

Ao ver a porta se abrir, Edward se voltou para encará-las.

— E então?

— Ainda não — avisou Esme, rindo. — Tudo o que precisa saber é que vamos fazer uma visitinha à velha Maggie.

— Para quê?

Esme deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Saberá... em breve.

Até onde Edward sabia, a velha Maggie era uma fraude, capaz de curar, no máximo, uma cólica. Mas se aquilo iria fazer Bella feliz, então que fosse.

Uma brisa fresca soprava do oceano enquanto Bella e Edward caminhavam pelo ancoradouro.

— Para onde estão indo? — perguntou Emmet, de braços dados com uma linda moça.

— Para Drasmoor. Bella quer ver uma pessoa.

— Vou junto. Precisamos conversar. — Beijou a moça com ardor antes de pular para dentro do barco.

Mal Edward e Bella se acomodaram no assento do meio, ouviram a voz de Carlisle.

— Esperem!

Edward não pôde conter uma risada. Bem à frente dele vinha Esme, marchando com firmeza. Carlisle seguia logo atrás, de cara feia, os braços cheios de travesseiros.

— Uma risadinha mais, Edward — ameaçou Carlisle ao entrar no barco —, e vai passar o resto do inverno montando guarda em Piety Ridge.

— O senhor é quem manda.

— Tome. — Carlisle jogou-lhe os travesseiros. — Ajeite-os sobre o banco, enquanto eu ajudo Esme a subir no barco.

Tão logo Esme se acomodou, zarparam. Bella manteve uma das mãos agarrada à borda e a outra no braço de Edward, os olhos fechados, os lábios movendo-se numa prece silenciosa. Eram emoções demais para quem crescera no meio do nada, considerou Edward, penalizado.

* * *

No topo da colina, Newton arrancou a espada das costas do vigia do clã Cullen e o largou no chão.

— É lá — disse para o companheiro, apontando o castelo ao longe.

Tinham eliminado três até agora.

— E agora?

Newton aspirou o ar salgado.

— Esperamos até o anoitecer. Então atravessamos em dois bar cos. O resto monta guarda e mantém o gado em silêncio.

— E quanto a Cullen?

— Eu cuido dele sozinho. Você se encarrega da feiticeira. Po nha-a no barco e traga-a para cá.

— Entendido — disse o capitão.

— Ora, ora... Parece que ganhamos um presente — murmurou Newton, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça em direção a um barco que atracava lá embaixo. — Veja quem está chegando.

Com as mãos suando, Bella congelou diante da porta da cabana. Lá dentro, com a velha Maggie, poderia encontrar a resposta para as suas orações. Mas, e se a curandeira não pudesse fazer absolu tamente nada?

Esme se aproximou, preocupada.

— O que foi, Bella? Entre, vamos.

— O-onde está Edward?

— Ali adiante, conversando com Carlisle e Emmet.

Oh, Grande Deusa, não permita que a profecia de minha mãe se realize!

Bem, convinha acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Estou pronta.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Esme a beijou no rosto.

Antes que Bella batesse na porta, uma voz fina falou lá de dentro:

— Entre, entre! Eu estava esperando por você.

Ela obedeceu, o coração aos saltos. O interior da choupana es tava às escuras. Bella arriscou um passo, insegura.

— Para a sua esquerda, querida.

Virou-se e discerniu uma mulher enrugada, sentada numa ca deira entalhada como a que a mãe dela fizera.

Estreitando os olhos claros num esforço para enxergar melhor, Bella indagou:

— Estava mesmo esperando por mim?

A velha Maggie se ergueu e tomou as mãos dela.

— Não. —Ela riu. — Mas aqueles, lá fora, sempre esperam que eu diga essas coisas. — Apontou um banquinho. — Sente-se.

Bella sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito.

— Acho que me enganei então, eu...

— Sente-se, criança — insistiu a mulher. — Sei que é muito mais do que jamais eu serei. Por isso não menti quando você per guntou.

— Ah. — Sentindo-se mais confiante, Bella sentou-se na bei rada do banco.

— Agora, diga-me: por que alguém como você viria à minha procura?

Bella entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo, nervosa.

— Estou grávida e temo que esta criança seja ainda mais cega do que eu e com poderes maiores.

— Hum. E por que acha isso? O pai da criança também tem os mesmos poderes?

— Oh, não. Edward é normal.

A velha Maggie ruminou os próprios pensamentos por um ins tante.

— Quem lhe disse que o bebê poderia nascer cego?

— Minha mãe.

— E seria ela Renne, de Loch Ard Forest? Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Conhecia minha mãe?

— Sim. Eu a conheci há muito tempo. — Balançou a cabeça tristemente. — Não é à toa que você se preocupa tanto.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Como assim?

—Sua mãe sempre foi estranha. Mesmo para os nossos padrões. Mas depois que caiu de amores por aquele druida...

— Que druida?

— Seu pai, querida. Ela nunca lhe contou?

— Não! Conte-me, por favor!

A velha Maggie a observou por um segundo.

— Um dia sua mãe estava colhendo trigo e caiu numa armadilha feita pelo druida. Ficou com a perna presa. Ele confessou que a havia espionado várias vezes e tinha montado a armadilha para apanhá-la.

— Mas por quê? — Bella franziu o cenho.

— Contou que era da Irlanda, do outro lado do mar, e que nunca na vida tinha visto uma moça tão linda como ela. — A velha fitou o fogo fraco da lareira. — Sabe como nossas vidas podem ser solitárias. Não lhe foi difícil seduzi-la. Sua mãe mesma disse: ele era muito bonito. — Voltou-se para Bella. — Dada a sua beleza, agora sei que não estava exagerando. Seus olhos devem ser iguais aos de seu pai.

— E depois, o que aconteceu? — Por que a mãe dela parecia ter tanto ódio no coração?

— Ele a abandonou quando viu que estava grávida. Disse que já havia plantado sua semente e que a sua missão estava cumprida. Então, simplesmente sumiu. — Maggie suspirou. — Sua mãe qua se enlouqueceu. Amava o druida com toda a força da sua juventude e não se conformou por ter sido usada. Continuou a ir aos nossos encontros por algum tempo, mas não era mais a mesma pessoa. Então, não apareceu mais. Sempre me perguntei o que teria acon tecido com ela e com você.

— Ela foi atacada por um porco-do-mato e morreu.

— Ah! E quando foi isso?

— Eu ainda era criança.

— E quem treinou você? Bella piscou, confusa.

— Como assim? No que eu precisava ser treinada? A mulher tornou a segurá-la pelas mãos.

— Conte-me o que acontece com você.

Em poucas palavras, Bella relatou a vontade, o que acontecia depois das curas, a febre, as dores terríveis e os dias passados na cama.

— Como eu suspeitava — suspirou Maggie. — Não é à toa que está tão agoniada com a gravidez. Mas saiba que não precisa sofrer tanto. — Ergueu-se com dificuldade. — Pelo menos, Renne teve a decência de lhe falar sobre a Grande Deusa... — Jogou um pouco de turfa no fogo, fazendo voar fagulhas. — Tem como se proteger dos efeitos da cura, Bella.

Um grito lá fora fez as duas se assustarem. A porta se abriu de repente e lady Esme entrou correndo.

— Escondam-se! — gritou. O barulho de espadas chegou até elas antes que batesse a porta. Ofegante, Esme segurou-se em Bella.

— Newton e os seus homens!

— Edward!

Bella desvencilhou-se da amiga, mas ela a agarrou pelo braço.

— Não pode ir lá fora agora!

— Quantos eles são?

— Muitos. Mas outros nossos virão. — Esme fechou os olhos.

— Deus meu, faça com que venham depressa...

Maggie correu como podia para o fundo da cabana. Retomou em seguida com uma faca, que depositou na mão de Bella, e com pridas agulhas de osso, que entregou a Esme.

— Ajude-me a virar a mesa, rápido!

Bella obedeceu de pronto. Começavam a se acomodar atrás da madeira quando a porta se abriu num solavanco e ouviram o grito de um homem:

— A feiticeira! Pegue-a!

Bella empunhou a faca diante de si, porém teve o pulso imobi lizado por uma mão calejada que o apertou até ela soltar a lâmina. Gritando e esperneando, viu-se arrastada para fora da choupana pelo capitão dos Newton. Não tinham andado três passos em meio ao caos, quando ele soltou um grunhido e arqueou o corpo. Esme conseguira enfiar as agulhas nas costas do homem. Camba leando, ele desferiu um golpe com o braço esquerdo, na tentativa de esmurrá-la, mas Bella o puxou para o lado oposto, levando-os ao chão. No instante seguinte, ele a soltava e rolava na terra.

— Corra, Bella! — ouviu Esme gritar.

Em meio a uma luta feroz, Edward virou o rosto a tempo de ver Bella grudada na parede da cabana, os olhos claros em choque diante do homem morto a seus pés.

— Corra! — gritou também, ao mesmo tempo em que barrava com a espada mais um golpe de Newton. Antes que seu oponente reunisse forças para atacar de novo, um outro se aproximou de Edward, para ser imediatamente atingido no peito por um golpe rápido e fatal. À direita, Carlisle fazia o mesmo com outro inimigo. Foi nesse momento que um tropel ressoou sobre a ponte, acima deles. O grito de guerra dos MacKay encheu o ar. Emmet! Graças a Deus!

Com um estranho movimento do que lhe restava do braço di reito, Newton desferiu novo golpe com a mão esquerda, e Edward desviou-se uma vez mais. As espadas se encontraram, soltando faíscas. Mesmo aleijado, Newton manejava a arma com surpreendente destreza.

Mas não o suficiente para abatê-lo. Segurando a espada com ambas as mãos, Edward a ergueu e desferiu um golpe violento. Newton se defendeu, cambaleante. De repente, algo estranho se moveu dentro do campo de visão de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que Esme soltava um grito. Temendo que outro Newton tivesse pegado Bella, ele virou o rosto por um segundo, a tempo de, hor rorizado, ver um lobo arrastá-la pelo braço para trás da choupana.

Abriu a boca para gritar, porém algo o atingiu. Olhou para baixo, surpreso. Alguma coisa quente brotou de dentro dele. Ergueu a cabeça. O sorriso triunfante de Newton juntou-se à frustração de não poder sair ao socorro de sua amada. Mas não iria morrer pela espada daquele canalha.

Levados por uma fúria incontrolável, os braços de Edward se levantaram uma vez mais e fizeram descer a pesada espada sobre a cabeça do homem. Ao senti-la vibrar, como tantas outras vezes, de encontro ao crânio do inimigo, soltou a arma e caiu de joelhos, as mãos contra o peito. Ignorando o sangue em seus dedos, só teve olhos para Bella sendo arrastada pelo lobo selvagem.

— Bella! — Edward sussurrou. Não viu mais nada.

Comprimida em meio à densa vegetação atrás da cabana, com a enorme cabeça de Lobo encostada no peito, Bella rezou pela segurança de Edward e de todos aqueles a quem aprendera a amar.

Os Newton haviam vindo atrás dela, e agora gente inocente estava morrendo e gritando por socorro. Não se perdoaria jamais. Sentia a vontade varrê-la dos pés à cabeça, porém tinha consciência de que teria condições de ajudar apenas uma única pessoa.

Lobo se pôs a uivar. Em seguida, começou a puxá-la pela saia, e só então Bella se deu conta de que os sons da batalha haviam cessado. Em meio ao silêncio assustador, alguém chamou seu nome.

Limpando as lágrimas com uma das mãos e segurando Lobo com a outra, ela endireitou o corpo. Quem seria? Alguém dos Newton?

— Bella!

Dessa vez a voz não lhe deixou dúvidas. Carlisle! Mas onde estaria Edward?

Tateando a parede, deu a volta na cabana, com Lobo ao seu lado.

Esme foi a primeira a avistá-la... e a gritar de novo ao ver o animal.

— Não se movam! Fiquem onde estão. Ele não vai me machucar — Bella avisou, antes que alguém o ferisse, como Edward fizera da primeira vez.

Lobo ganiu e ela o acalmou, acariciando-o na cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, são todos amigos. — Ergueu a cabeça, quan do uma respiração forte, bem próxima a ela, chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Edward?

— Carlisle.

— Onde está Edward?

__ Ali

Bella tentou enxergar, aflita.

— Leve-me até ele, por favor! Lobo, fique aqui.

Por que não sentia mais a vontade? O que teria acontecido? Edward estaria desmaiado?

As perguntas martelavam-lhe a cabeça quando Carlisle, final mente, se aproximou, os olhos fixos em Lobo, e a conduziu pela mão até Edward.

— Oh, Edward, não...

Ao ouvir o desespero na voz de Bella, ele abriu os olhos de leve.

— Levem-na daqui — conseguiu dizer com voz débil.

— Edward... — ponderou Esme. — Talvez ela possa ajudar.

— Tirem-na daqui! — repetiu ele. Ninguém sabia o que acon tecia depois de uma cura. Somente Emmet. Só ele poderia impedi-la de agir. — Emmet!

— Emmet foi atrás dos últimos homens de Newton — informou Carlisle, curvando-se sobre ele. — Deixe Bella ajudá-lo. Ela ama você.

— Por isso mesmo deve... tirá-la daqui.

A escuridão desceu sobre Edward e, nesse exato instante, ele desejou poder dizer a Bella o quanto a amava, ou ao menos olhar nos lindos olhos dela uma vez mais antes de morrer.

Bella sentiu um arrepio e um calor brotar da sola dos pés. A vontade! Edward clamava por ela.

Com o coração disparado, pediu que Carlisle e Esme se afastas sem, temendo que a força não chegasse a tempo. Empurrou Lobo, que se postara a seu lado feito um sentinela, e espalmou mãos e pés sobre a terra.

— Só por você, meu amado Edward, eu daria minha própria vida. —Curvou-se sobre ele, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. — Confie em mim... e acredite.

Colocou ambas as mãos sobre a ferida aberta e fechou os olhos.

— Grande Mãe, sou Bella, sua filha. Mais uma vez eu imploro... Socorra este homem a quem amo! Por favor! Eu imploro, Grande Deusa!

Por intermináveis minutos, o cântico pareceu não ter efeito. Muito tempo passou até que Bella sentiu os pés formigarem e o calor mover-se por suas pernas. Lágrimas de agradecimento es correram por suas faces lívidas. Em breve, Edward estaria curado.

Já não tremia mais. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto amado pela última vez. Consciente do que viria a seguir, entoou a prece;

— Eu, Bella, tomo para mim esta ferida, para que o homem que amo possa viver.

Uma estranha calma tomou conta dela. O bebê também pade ceria, mas o fato já não lhe parecia um castigo, e sim uma bênção.

Ninguém merecia sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido naquela vida. Muito menos seu filho.

Uma dor lancinante pareceu rasgá-la ao meio, e Bella tombou em seguida, em meio a gritos de pavor. Braços fortes a ergueram e, num último lampejo de consciência, ela soube que era Carlisle.

— Diga a Edward que eu o amava...

Relutante, Edward soltou a mão de Bella, para que Carlisle e um dos remadores a carregassem escadaria acima. Quando adentraram o enorme salão de Blackstone, avistou Esme lavando as mãos em água quente. Fez um gesto de cabeça em direção à mesa, enquanto ao longe Lobo uivava, agoniado, como se também estivesse ferido.

— Coloque-a aqui. Venha, Maggie.

Santo Deus, como tinha acontecido tudo aquilo? Ao retornar milagrosamente da escuridão, Edward se deparara com Carlisle aos gritos, Bella largada em seus braços, o ventre aberto numa chaga mortal. Agora Esme abria rolos e rolos de pano branco, que sempre guardava para cuidar dos feridos nas batalhas.

Com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sujo de terra e sangue, Edward tornou a segurar as mãos frias de sua amada Bella.

— Vai ajudá-la, não vai? — pediu, quase sem voz.

— Vou fazer tudo que puder, Edward — prometeu Esme, come çando a secar a borda do horrível ferimento. — Maggie, preciso de toda a ajuda que puder dar: ervas, preces, qualquer coisa!

A velha mulher, aparentemente tão chocada quanto todos ao redor, passou a entoar um cântico.

Depois de atgum tempo em que Esme pulava a cada ganido de Lobo, Edward se irritou;

— Alguém pode fazer esse bicho calar a boca ou, então, trazê-lo para cá?

Ainda não acreditava que um lobo selvagem pudesse ser o ani mal de estimação de Bella. E pensar que ele os seguira até lá...

De imediato, Carlisle ordenou que dois homens tomassem o barco.

—Tentem alimentá-lo. Ofereçam uma galinha, qualquer coisa! — Voltou-se para a esposa: — O que posso fazer?

— Não deixe que parem de ferver água. É mais fácil Bella morrer de infecção do que pela perda de sangue.

Era o que Edward temia. O sangue parecia ter realmente estan cado, mas o aspecto de Bella era assustador.

Terminada a limpeza do corte, Esme apanhou uma linha de seda e uma agulha.

— Segurem-na firme.

Edward passou um braço pelos ombros frágeis e recostou a testa na dela. Carlisle moveu-se para segurá-la pelas pernas.

Ao ver que Bella nem sequer se moveu com os primeiros pontos, Edward entrou em pânico. Jamais saberia dizer como sobreviveu à angústia de ter a mulher amada entre a vida e a morte, sem poder fazer nada, a não ser murmurar todas as orações que conhecia.

Ao final de quase uma hora, Bella tinha cerca de trinta pontos bem dados, forrados de unguento e cobertos por finas tiras este rilizadas.

— Agora, tudo o que podemos fazer é rezar — murmurou Esme, exausta.

— Muito obrigado, milady — sussurrou Edward, tomando a mão flácida de Bella. — Senhor, faça com que ela se recupere.

Ele é quem deveria estar ali. Por que Bella não permitira que o destino seguisse seu curso? Agora, talvez, nunca soubesse a res posta. Mal podia sentir a pulsação dela entre os dedos.

Se Bella sobrevivesse, ele a levaria de volta para o seu vale, como ela lhe implorara tantas e tantas vezes, e ficaria ao seu lado.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo ****XII**

Um formigamento contínuo na ponta dos dedos fez Bella abrir os olhos. Sorriu ao ver Edward. Tinha a mão dela presa na dele, porém dormia profundamente.

Era lindo. E também gentil e corajoso. Desejando observá-lo melhor, tentou se virar, mas uma dor lancinante no abdome a pa ralisou. Grande Deusa... o que havia acontecido? Ergueu o lençol e se deparou com as ataduras.

Então tudo lhe veio à mente: a visita à velha Maggie, o ataque dos Newton, o corpo dilacerado de Edward caído no solo...

Quando voltou-se para ele, Edward tinha despertado e a fitava, uma expressão incrédula no olhar. Bella sorriu. A Grande Mãe operara seu milagre novamente e, por alguma razão, a poupara também.

Levou a mão ao ventre. Sabia que tudo estava bem. Seriam os três, enfim.

— Bom dia — murmurou, com um lindo sorriso.

— Bella? Pensei que eu estava sonhando! — confessou Edward, extasiado.

— Não. Está acordado e parece que eu também. Quanto tempo levou dessa vez?

Ele beijou-lhe a mão com ardor.

— Quatro longos dias!

— Eu não tinha escolha — desculpou-se, séria.

— Tinha, sim, Bella. Não sei como pôde pensar que a minha vida poderia valer mais do que a sua.

— Eu amo você, Edward! Você mostrou o mundo para mim, não entende? Salvou minha vida tantas vezes, me protegeu e...

— Protegi coisa nenhuma.

— Se havia alguém que merecia viver era você. — Ela foi tomada por uma súbita emoção. — Eu não passo de uma feiticeira que sempre incomoda as pessoas de um jeito ou de outro. — Não demoraria muito e aquele padre iria voltar, pensou. Desta vez com uma tocha nas mãos. — Vou embora, Edward. Antes que eu cause mais problemas. Mas saiba que o meu coração vai ficar aqui.

E levarei comigo o seu filho. Mas prometo que o amarei e cuidarei dele como só você me ensinou a cuidar e a amar.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo canto dos olhos claros.

— Acabou?

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Então, escute. Primeiro: é a mulher mais linda, mais adorá vel, mais generosa e mais obstinada que já conheci. Segundo: não vai a lugar nenhum. Não sem a minha companhia. Terceiro: não incomoda as pessoas. Todos lá embaixo estão preocupados com você porque aprenderam a admirá-la, exatamente como eu. E quar to: quero me unir a você com as bênçãos de qualquer deus ou deusa. Eu a amo, Bella, e se a única maneira de tê-la é viver com você numa cabana, em meio aos meus inimigos, então que seja!

Ela piscou. Edward não podia estar falando sério. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

— Entre! — ele pediu.

— A febre dela baixou? Maggie!

— Veja por si mesma... — Edward sorriu.

— Ela está acordada? — A velha senhora caminhou até a cama. — Ora, ora, veja só esses olhos lindos e brilhantes! Louvada seja a Grande Deusa!

— E as mãos de lady Esme — completou Edward. Maggie espiou por debaixo do lençol.

— Parece tudo bem. Melhor do que eu esperava. Daqui para a frente, moça, nada de curas até aprender a se proteger.

— Todo esse sangue e sofrimento não são necessários. exclamou Edward, aturdido. —

— Não? — Bella a fitou, confusa.

— Claro que não! Eu ia dizer exatamente isso quando os Newton atacaram. Basta curar, sem tomar para si todo o sofrimento. Também não precisa se preocupar com o bebê. Sei muito bem do que estou fa...

— Bebê? — interrompeu-a Edward, olhando de uma para outra. — Que bebê?

Bella puxou o lençol até o queixo. Oh, Mãe da Terra!

— O nosso bebê.

— Nosso bebê? Nosso bebê! Você está grávida?

Ela cobriu a cabeça com o lençol. Ele vai me matar!

— Maggie... poderia nos dar licença um minuto? — ouviu-o pedir. — Preciso dar uma palavrinha com minha mulher.

A porta se fechou em seguida.

— Se não sair daí, vou arrancar este lençol.

Bella baixou o lençol apenas o suficiente para expor os olhos enormes e apavorados.

— Por isso ficou o tempo todo daquele jeito? Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Não queria um filho meu, é isso? — Edward se levantou e caminhou até a janela, tenso. — Preferiu morrer, mesmo sabendo que...

— Não, Edward! Eu amo esta criança! É que... Pensei que... Eu sabia que podia morrer se curasse você. Mas certa vez me disseram que se tivesse um filho, ele seria mais sensitivo e mais cego do que eu. Então, se eu morresse, o nosso bebê não sofreria tudo o que sofri. — Deixou escapar um soluço. — Ele não viveria num mundo quase às escuras, sendo rejeitado pelas pessoas e...

Edward correu até ela e a abraçou.

— Já entendi, Bella... — Segurou-a pelo rosto, tentando acal má-la, porém permitindo que as lágrimas corressem, soltas.

Ela ainda chorou por algum tempo, e Edward se manteve em silêncio.

— Não foi por falta de amor... — Bella conseguiu dizer, por fim. — E, sim, porque eu os amo demais!

Ele a segurou pelo queixo, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

— Bella, eu amarei esta criança sendo ela cega ou não, sensitiva ou não. Ela foi concebida com amor e saberá disso enquanto eu viver. Nós dois, juntos, vamos protegê-la caso o mundo não estiver preparado para aceitá-la como ela for.

Bella soube que Edward falava com o coração.

— Vamos, sim!

Ele respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso.

— Muito bem. Agora, só precisamos planejar o nosso casa mento.

Ela sorriu de volta, os olhos claros se iluminando.

— Seria bom se pulássemos a fogueira da festa de Beltane para garantir sorte e fertilidade, mas como já temos as duas — Bella acariciou o ventre —, podíamos nos casar no samhain, que tal?

Edward franziu a testa por um segundo, depois sorriu.

Chegou enfim a manhã do dia mais curto do ano, o samhain. No grande salão de Blackstone, Edward e Bella juraram amor, res peito e lealdade até que a morte os separasse. E tudo diante de um padre itinerante — prestes a partir de Drasmoor — e de todo o clã Cullen.

Terminada a cerimónia, todos ergueram as canecas de estanho para brindar aos noivos. Carlisle, diante dos convidados ansiosos pelo início da festa, limpou a garganta:

— Aos noivos!

Gritos de "viva" e "saúde" ecoaram pelo salão, em meio ao barulho das canecas batendo sobre as mesas. Carlisle fez outro brinde:

— A lorde Edward Cullen, de Donaliegh, e à sua linda esposa e castelã, lady Esme Bella Cullen.

Bella lançou um olhar para Esme, e esta levou as mãos ao rosto, comovida.

Edward abriu a boca, olhando seu senhor, confuso.

— Mas... — Fitou o pergaminho e as chaves que Carlisle lhe estendia. —Pensei que...

Carlisle passou o braço pelos ombros de seu fiel escudeiro.

— Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que encontrasse uma mulher que pudesse amá-lo tanto quanto sou amado pela minha Esme. E isso você conseguiu.

Edward sorriu e trocou com ele um forte abraço.

Ao som das flautas e gaitas de fole, dançaram, cantaram, co meram e beberam até o sol começar a se pôr. Caminharam, então, pelo ancoradouro de pedra, até os barcos. Atravessaram a bafa de Drasmoor em direção à colina, onde a velha Maggie os aguardava ao lado de uma fogueira acesa, próxima à fonte sagrada. Edward e Bella trocaram seus votos uma vez mais, beberam das águas sa gradas, então deram-se as mãos e pularam o fogo que abençoaria seu futuro.

**FIM**


End file.
